All grown up now And kicking ass!
by DitzCat
Summary: Viriginia Weasley is sick of her family. And Potter. And Ron sticking his tounge down Herm's throat. And being the sweet little girl. Gotta change, with the help of Draco.
1. Author's notes, welcome back, etc, etc

Author's Notes.  
  
Well, after my story was deleted, I was very angry. So I decided I'd repost as soon as possible. I haven't really changed the story, just blanked out the swearwords. The comments haven't been changed either, so they may not make sense. Warnings- Lots and lots of swearing. And by lots, I mean bucketloads, especially in the later chapters. References to slash, incest, rape, torture. Again in the later chapters. References to bi-sexuality. Loads of violence. Blood play in the chapters 26 and 27. Vampires. Supernatural themes. This is a blanket warning, cause I don't want to go through this again. And if I find out who complained to the admin, they're off the cookie list! No more cookies for them! Not even boring oatmeal ones! No cookies ever! Disclaimers- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, the publishing company, and Warner Bros. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to whoever made that up. Songs belong to their respective artists. Uh, this is a straight HP story, I just mixed the Buffy stuff in. You'll find out how later. This is not a cross over, it just has references. And thank-you to the people who e-mailed me to find out where my story went. I really appreciate your support in my time of major anger and frustration. Cause they only said I violated the guidelines, but did not specify which ones. It was rated R for freak's sake! How much further can you go with that? I've read worse in the R category, on this site! So go find someone who is really breaking the rules! *Insert French knight's insults from Monty Python and the Holy Grail here* Anger over, dealt with. And welcome back! 


	2. Meetings on the train to Hogwarts

Hi ho alls! This is my second attempt at writing HP fanfic, because the first was shockingly gruesome. *shakes head in disbelief* Don't get it, my LotR ones are so good. . . I'm a dedicated Draco/Ginny shipper and I always feel sorry for Snape. Hey, evil has always struck me as more interesting then good, k? And Draco is just so twisted and misaligned. . . And that actor is going to be so HOT when he gets a few years on him! *notices weird stares* What? Oooohhhh rriiiigghhhttt, the Draco Malfoy drool fest coming from a seventeen year old is not good? At least I'm female! *sticks tongue out* So ner! Just, the way some ships get set up in fanfic is just icky. Gives me the wiggins. Well, I'm addicted to sappy romance novels with the sex in them, so I'm disturbed and depraved *shrugs* what ya gonna do? My friends tried and failed. BTW, this is set in Ginny's 5th year, so Malfoy and the Dream Team are in 6th. *frowns* I think that's right.  
The beginning of another year, just like any other in Hogwarts, yet something had changed. Virginia stared moodily out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. She sighed and rested her head on hand while she ignored the Dream Team. Ordinarily, she loved her brother, but this whole Hermoine thing had really gone too far. No one should make out with their girlfriend while their younger sister was in the room. Compartment. Whatever! She snorted huffily and rose to leave. Harry looked up from his book, startled. Ron hadn't noticed. Typical. He had his tongue stuck down Hermoine's throat as per usual. How Harry stood it, she didn't know and didn't really want to. Shudder at the bad mental images.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?" Yeah, right, now he noticed her. Typical bloody Potter. She could so swear at him. After she got over him, he starts sniffing around. Stupid male.  
  
"Nothing. I just need some air." She went past the entangled couple and Harry without another word. Reaching the outside, she slid the door shut and leaned against it. So entirely sick of it! Well, Ron and Hermoine had some catching up to do. She giggled softly as she remembered how her mother had reacted the first time she caught them making out, and every time after that. All summer. She closed her eyes and basked in the memories, smiling a wicked little grin.  
  
"You're taking up a lot of room, Weasel." That sneer could only be one person. She opened her eyes and stared haughtily at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Are you that inbred that you have memory loss problems?" She snapped waspishly. Then she grinned, that was pretty good. "That could be possible," She went into a superior tone, "You are a Malfoy. Things could be worse though, you could have been a Crabbe or a Goyle. Now in them, the inbreeding presents itself in visible form." Malfoy just stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Crabbe and Goyle waited for an order. This was fun. "Surprised I grew a backbone, Malfoy?"  
  
"Slightly. Does Potter let you have one?" His mouth creased up in a smirk.  
  
"Potter? Dear Merlin, he has nothing to do with it, the brain dead twit." Virginia snorted inelegantly. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ah, so? I am intrigued."  
  
"My personal life is none of your business Malfoy." She gave him a long, cool stare. She fought herself not to let her eyes bug out. Merlin, where did Malfoy get off looking so hot? He folded his arms over that delicious looking chest. Meow, get down girl. That silver blonde hair and those intense eyes. Why hadn't she noticed that Malfoy was so hot? Oh that's right Harry. She gave a small grimace of distaste. "Fugging bad all round. Stupid brain dead twit. Not you, Harry." She half smiled. She crossed her arms as she waited for his response.  
  
"And the meaning of the smile?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have some one after you that you don't want, used to like, and now regard as family? Any idea how darn right icky that all is?" She gave a theatrical shudder. Malfoy's mouth quirked. Was it? Yes, it was! A smile! "Ha, I win Malfoy! I made you smile!" Virginia collapsed into giggles then fell backwards, robes flaring upwards, as the door behind her opened. "JESUS H. ROOSEVELT CHRIST! Go f*** a snake!" She heard several gasps behind her, and one in front. She stood up angrily, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. "Who the F*** was that! Ron, I'm going to tear you into pieces!" She bared her teeth and stared angrily into the compartment, brown eyes spitting sparks. Ron took a step backwards. "Forget it, no, I don't wanna know. See yas. Acacio bag." After catching her small handbag as it flew out of the compartment, hitting Ron's head on the way, Virginia strode off down the corridor, muttering swears under her breath.  
  
She looked into several compartments on the way down, but they were all full. No seats. Damned if she was going back to sit with the Dream Team. Several heads poked out into the corridor to see the first ever sight of Ginny Weasley in a rage. And swearing. But at what? She had an image as the never say boo to a goose, nice, sweet, timid little sister of Ron's or one of the other Weasley brothers.  
  
And that was the problem. She shook her head angrily again. She was herself, and she wasn't little anymore. Why didn't they see that? She had changed since the Chamber of Secrets, which was partly that, and also just being plain fed up to the back teeth. She gritted said teeth. Four years ago, four fewking years and still protected, wrapped up in cotton wool like she might break. As if. She slid into an empty compartment and put her head down on her knees. She threw her head back and laughed as she thought of the bewilderment and sheer shock on the Dream Team's faces. Even if Ron owled mum, it was still worth it. She looked up, still howling with laughter, as Malfoy slid open the door of the compartment and walked in. Minus Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Please disregard all comments above. I have a split personality *eye twitches* It's all right, truly it is *more eye twitches* But mainly, I just love to mess with ppl's minds. I like reviews, feed Dobby? Someone feed Dobby? The House Elf's starving here, you insensitive jerks! And for all my loyal readers out there (the handful that there are) this doesn't mean I'm going to neglect my LotR fanfics either. I've just hit a dead spot, alright? So don't get your panties in a twist! Now let's all think about Draco's panties, shall we? *snickers* Dearie me, I'm evil. Bad cat, bad! 


	3. A peek into Draco's mind Don't we just ...

I decided to write this chap from Draco's point of view, just for variety. Will usually be written in omniscient-great word that- third person, but that would have made for a really really long chappie! So here is a sneaky peek into the mind of Draco! Got the soap ready?  
Draco closed his eyes for a minute and tried to ignore Crabbe and Goyle. Thank Merlin that idiot Pansy wasn't here. She was good for a quick shag, as long as you didn't have to look at her face, Draco snickered to himself. But she was so damn clingy. Merlin, but he was bored. He opened his eyes with a snap and stood up. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle. I'm bored, let's go find the Dream Team." Malfoy rolled his eyes as the louts slowly obeyed the command. Useful, but stupid. Very stupid.  
  
He slid the door to his compartment open and stepped out with out looking back o make sure they followed. No one would be stupid enough to fool with a Malfoy's possessions, and if they were, there were a few nasty surprises waiting for them. Malfoy laughed quietly to himself. Contrary to popular belief, he worked for his marks and knew very well what he was doing. Crabbe and Goyle plodded along behind him as he strode down the corridor, robes flaring a little from his long strides.  
  
Wait a minute, who's that? Very acceptable body as far as he could tell under the school robes, lovely red hair, wait a minute, red hair? He got closer and examined the girl, who for some reason had her eyes closed and a wicked little smile on her face, and hadn't noticed his presence yet. What had happened to her over the hols? He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle to be quiet, impossible as that may be for them, they'd better try damn hard. Ginny Weasley had changed a lot since he'd last looked. She'd grown up into quite a nice looking girl. Mmm, great tits, beautiful face, full lips. Wonder what her ass and legs look like?  
  
"You're taking up a lot of room, Weasel." He sneered. Better not let his image drop, no matter how much he wanted to shag the little gryff. The cool smile remained on her face as she opened her eyes. Why hadn't he noticed her eyes before? All brown and cinnamon-y looking. . . Wonder if she tasted as sweet as she looked? Remember patented 'Malfoy dealing with Weasley' sneer. Remember the f***ing sneer!  
  
"Are you so inbred that you have memory loss problems?" She said coolly. Good call, almost as good as some of his. Worthy of a Slytherin. His respect for this Weasely rose several notches. "That could be possible, 'cause you are a Malfoy." Her tone turned faintly mocking. "Things could be worse though. You could be a Crabbe or Goyle. Now in them, the inbreeding expresses itself in a visible form." All said with that faint grin. He had to have her. Who cared that she was a Weasley, she stood up to him. And she looked like a young supermodel to boot. An added bonus after Pansy. Her eyes slid down his form, then back up to his face. Glad for mandatory heavy concealing robes right now. "Surprised I grew a backbone, Malfoy?"  
  
"Slightly. Does Potter let you have one?" His mouth creased up in a smirk. She was annoyed with Potter? Another avenue of connection.  
  
"Potter? Dear Merlin, he has nothing to do with it, the brain dead twit." Ginny snorted inelegantly. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ah, so? I am intrigued." And he was. What had gotten into her? Even Snape didn't trade insults with him, and Potter just wasn't that imaginative, or much of a challenge. He could keep up his image, indulge his intelligence and have fun, all at the same time!  
  
"My personal life is none of your business Malfoy." She gave him a long, cool stare. A spark of interest there? He wished! She was a Weasley, and he was a Malfoy. No chance. But it'd be fun trying. "Fugging bad all round. Stupid brain dead twit. Not you, Harry." She half smiled. She crossed her arms as she waited for his response.  
  
"And the meaning of the smile?" What an adorable smile she had. He'd never noticed before.  
  
"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have some one after you that you don't want, used to like, and now regard as family? Any idea how darn right icky that all is?" She gave a theatrical shudder. Malfoy's mouth quirked. Smiling is a no, no matter how cute said girl is. Malfoys always looked superior, or coolly sardonic. F*** it. "Ha, I win Malfoy! I made you smile!" Ginny collapsed into giggles then fell backwards, robes flaring upwards, as the door behind her opened. She did have good legs, he noticed appreciatively and sucked in his breath a little. "JESUS H. ROOSEVELT CHRIST! Go f*** a snake!" What an interesting development! She had a mouth on her. This was going to be more fun then he had ever imagined. She stood up angrily, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. "Who the F*** was that! Ron, I'm going to tear you into pieces!" He didn't think he ever wanted her this angry at him, ever. But it was fun watching her blast the Dream Team. Merlin, the expressions on their faces, especially the mudblood, was too amusing. Ron took a step backwards into Harry. "Forget it, no, I don't wanna know. See yas. Acacio bag." After catching her small handbag as it flew out of the compartment, hitting Ron's head on the way, Ginny strode off down the corridor, muttering swears under her breath.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting outburst, wasn't it?" He said, patented Malfoy smirk on his face.  
  
"What have you done to her Malfoy?!" Weasel shouted, hand brushing red hair out of his red face. He was all gryff.  
  
"What have you done Malfoy?" Potter said, drawing his wand.  
  
"Parrot today, are we Potter? Pity you didn't repeat some of Ginny's," And he let the word roll suggestively in his mouth, "Ginny's words. Come, Crabbe, Goyle." He turned on his heel and started to stalk after Ginny. Then he looked back. "How's the mudblood, Weasel? Might check her out in a year or two, if she hasn't got a kid hanging off her." Leaving the Dream Team spluttering in indignation behind him, he left. They walked through out of sight, then he turned to the stupid twins. "Right, you two, f*** off."  
  
"But Malfoy. . ." Crabbe tried to get out an objection.  
  
"You want to talk back to me, Crabbe? Don't f*** with me. Go." He watched grimly as they went back to the compartment with their stuff in it. And now for Ginny. He went down the shaking train carriage, looking for her. You'd think they'd get the bugs out of the spells for the train, wouldn't you? No, traditional all the way. F***ing typical. Ah here. He slid open the door and leaned on the frame. She was laughing? Not petrified in shame? She should have been a Slytherin. Her spasms started to calm down as she saw him. What a shame. What was the name of that muggle movie again? 'Silence of the lambs'. Lecter should have been a Slytherin. "Hello, Virginia."  
  
Squuuueeeeeeeee! Cursing ferret! I love Draco, he's so hot and, and stuff! And Ginny with a backbone is much more fun then silly Ginny 'I love Harry Potter and I have no spine' Weasley. Doesn't she know some lovely cuss words? If you want more inventive cursing, go to my original story 'Outcasts: An Elven mistake with life'. She Of The Sorrowing Heart does very inventive cursing. Aw heck, just go read all my stories. Pretty, pretty please? *puppy face* *quivers lips* And den, review! Annndddd dddeeennn? No and den! Annnnnnddddd ddeeeeennnnn? No and den! Hehhehe. Random movie quote! Person who can name that movie gets a pin-up of Draco! PS Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ as a curse came from an American I know. Ginny's been watching muggle movies, okey doke? You've all got it? 


	4. Messing with people's minds is fun

Now, any inventive cursing ideas? No? Den on wit da fic! I have always said that excessive use of profanity when insulting someone is a sign of a boring person. I mean, everyone uses swears to insult people. So you make up something that doesn't make sense, sounds as if it was insulting, then walk away while they're still trying to find out what you said. A large vocabulary is always useful. Sneh Sneh Sneh. I love being an evil intelligence. Oh no! *cowers* The pink fluffy BUNNY SLIPPERS!!!!!!!! Save me! Save me! *screams*  
  
Virginia wiped her eyes as Malfoy stepped into the compartment and slid the door closed. "Hello Malfoy. Oh that was fun. Why haven't I done that before?" She asked in questioning tones. He sat across from her and leaned back into the seat.  
  
"You were under Potter's spell." Virginia laughed at Malfoy's dry tones.  
  
"Perhaps, but the whole world is. Ours, I mean. One person should not have that much control over others. And Voldemort is still out there." Virginia looked pensive for a moment. She remembered the Chamber, and Tom. "So what is it like being the big bad Slytherin?" She grinned.  
  
"Interesting, at times." He looked at her from under half slitted eyes. Merlin, but she was cute. And to be actually talking with him. . . Both their heads turned towards the door. They could hear voices asking for Ginny coming down the carriage.  
  
"F***! Ron! What am I going to do?" She gnawed her lip for a moment, then grinned wickedly as an idea occurred to her. "Want to help me screw with the Dream Team's minds?"  
  
"You sure as a gryff you can do that?" Malfoy asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Ron and Hermoine have been doing it to me all summer. Little sisters should not walk in on their older brothers and their girlfriends, it's icky and could damage my psyche." She rolled her eyes dramatically. Malfoy laughed. She had spunk for a gryff.  
  
"Ok, what do we do?" He was curious. What could she have in mind?  
  
"Acacio lipstick." She grabbed the lipstick as it flew towards her. "We stage a scene, which will shock and horrify all gryffs. You in?" She looked towards him and grinned as he nodded. Damn, this would be fun. "Acacio compact." She put the lippy on, and smudged it carefully so it looked like it had been kissed off. "We better hurry up, they're getting closer." She stepped across the compartment and sat next to Draco. "Lean towards me, so I can do this." He put his head down so she could reach it, and she carefully put a little of her lipstick on the corners of his mouth, then mussed his hair.  
  
"Ah, I get what you're doing now." The corner of his mouth curled upwards. "This will annoy everyone in the school. The Slytherins will hate you, and the rest of the school will hate me. Not that they don't any way. You need a new name. Ginny is too sweet, and Virginia is too long." He ran his thumb down the side of her face, and she felt like her heart had stopped beating. "How about. . .Cin. Your eyes are cinnamon colored, and I have heard people call you Gin. And it sounds like sin, which is what I'll lead you into. And it will stuff everyone around."  
  
"Cin. . .I like it. But when you call me Weasel, I get to call you Ferret." He grinned at her answer.  
  
"You've got a deal." They both smiled at each other. Virginia felt quivery inside, locked in this intimate moment. Draco heard the door open, and leant forward to kiss her. He was surprised when she responded with a little gasp and opened her mouth to his. He ran his fingers through her hair, like he had been longing to do since she insulted him first. Virginia twined her fingers through his silver hair and moaned silently against his tongue. She had never felt like this before. All hot and bothered. Draco started to lean down, pushing her onto the seat, but waiting for any sign that she wished him to stop. On the contrary, Virginia lay down and squirmed underneath him so that they could both be comfortable.  
  
"Ginny!" They heard a horrified gasp say. Draco looked up towards the door, when all he wanted to do was shag Cin senseless. He licked his lips deliberately. She tasted sweet, like honey and sugar mixed with cinnamon. She smelled good too. "Wingardum leviosa!" Draco rose into the air and hit the wall with a thud, cursing all the way.  
  
"Stupid f***ing gryffs! Bloody hell, f*** you, you lot of nancy poofs! Cin, you good?"  
  
"I'm fine Draco. Are you?" She got up and went over to him quickly. She helped him up and kissed him again, flicking her tongue lightly against his lips.  
  
"Ginny, that's just wrong!" She heard Ron say in a disgusted voice. Virginia turned and leaned against Draco. He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, nipping it lightly. She hit his arms softly.  
  
"Hey, no hickeys. They sting like the bejeebers, and everyone looks at you strangely. Well, me they'd look at strangely. You'd they just go, yep, it's the amazing bouncing ferret." She looked over at the Dream Team. Ron was shaking with rage with his wand out, Harry was white and Hermoine looked shocked. "What? I may be young, but I'm not dead." She giggled as Draco licked her pulse point. "Ferret, quit."  
  
"Why, Weasel? It's good fun. And you taste good." He sniffed deeply. "And smell good. Besides, none of their f***ing business, really. Big girl now, right?" He looked up at the horrified Dream Team. He smiled nastily and caressed the tip of one of his canines with his tongue. "F*** off, perverts." Carefully, he dug around in his robes for his wand without letting them see. "Does it excite you, Potter? Cin's ever so sweet."  
  
"Draco, be nice. Harry's going now. Aren't you?" She tilted her head and fluttered her eyelashes. Poor Harry. But he did this to her for so long. He deserved a little bit of turn about. All's fair in love and war, anyhow.  
  
"Expellairmus!" Draco yelled suddenly, flourishing his wand. Ron's wand leapt out of his hand and Ron went the other way. Hermoine helped him up.  
  
"What's going on here, Ron? You know Mum said no fights." Oh dear. That's Fred. And she bet that George wasn't far behind him.  
  
"Quick, lift me up." She hissed into Draco's ear, turning around. Draco grinned and lifted her into his arms, so her legs wrapped around his waist. Damn these robes. It'd be so much better with less cloth in the way, he thought. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Lacing his fingers together, Draco shifted her a little so he was holding her better. He wasn't letting go of her.  
  
"Um, George, I don't think you-" She heard Harry say desperately. Too late.  
  
"GINNY!" She heard her next oldest brothers say in a horrified half gasp, half shout, kinda screaming way. Oh the funness. She ignored them and kept kissing Draco. "Oh Merlin, what's Mum gonna say? Who is that anyway?"  
  
"Um. Draco Malfoy?" Hermoine offered weakly.  
  
"And you're just standing there, Ron?" George asked.  
  
"Oi, now that's not fair!" Ron said indignantly. "I did try, didn't I, Hermoine?"  
  
"Well, now you can get out of the way." She heard Fred say in a grim voice. "Ginny, get off that, that snake and come here."  
  
Virginia removed her mouth from Draco's. "No." She returned to the very pleasant pursuit of kissing Draco.  
  
"Fine." She felt someone taking her by the elbows and dragging her off Draco. Draco growled with anger. She squeaked with surprise and let go of Draco's waist, as she was drug away.  
  
She started to scream. "F*** off, you lot of sorry sodding wankers! Let go of me! Let go! I'll bite you Fred! I'm warning you! Draco, help! Sorry, no good, sexless eunuchs!"  
  
"That's a bit harsh Gin." George says reprovingly. "And you Malfoy, stay away from our sister."  
  
"Bugger off, George! I want to be with Ferret, I'll be with Ferret and there's f*** all you can do to stop me." She stood up and smoothed her hair back.  
  
"Ah, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, Weasel." Draco grinned as he tidied his robes. "See you round at school, okay? Be looking forward to it. Do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Draco. See ya. Acacio bag." She grabbed the bag again as it went flying once more.  
  
"See ya Cin." Draco smiled wickedly at the Dream Team and the twins. Bet that just burnt their broomsticks. They looked seriously sick, and Cin looked more kissable then ever. All flustered and angry and her lips all kissed out. By him. Wish that he had given her a hickey, but as she said, on her it wouldn't look good. At least he had an excuse to look her up afterwards. She smirked then ran across to him, dodging her brothers and bussed him soundly on the lips. She then turned and sauntered out of the compartment, hips swaying and ignoring the recriminations of the other gryffs. Such a pity she wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
Well, that was fun, mused Virginia as she left the compartment. And Draco was so hot, and a impressive kisser. Wonder if he was as good at other things? She grinned. Bad Ginny! But it would be fun to find out.  
  
"You will never see him again, Ginny." Said Fred solemnly.  
  
"Bite me!" Was her retort as she entered the compartment with the Dream Team and ignored them the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
Don't you just love Ginny this way? She's all like 'bite me!' and they're all like 'what the? Is she possessed?'. And Draco is hot. Cursin' Ferret and swearin' Weasel! Good pair, hey? I like Ginny and Draco this way. All together just to annoy. Well, a nice long chapter for you, may be a while before the next one. 


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

Welcome back to the adventures of Virginia Weasley, the perpetually annoyed. I mean really, if you were she, you would be too. To actually be kissing Draco, then be drug off by your elder brothers, you'd be spitting nails. Large roofing ones that were all pointy. At the aforementioned brothers. And they'd deserve it too. Thankfully, I don't have that problem. I only have one brother and he's younger then me. Hehehe. I love being the eldest!  
  
"Ginny, come back here! Ginny!" Virginia ignored Ron and kept walking. Her eyes scanned the crowds, looking for Draco. Where was he?  
  
"Ah, Weasel. Miss me?" His voice suddenly purred sexily in her ear. She grinned, this was more fun then she had reckoned for.  
  
"What do you think, Ferret?" She said relaxing into his arms.  
  
"Yes, would be the correct answer." He nibbled thoughtfully on her ear. "Ready to shock and amaze?"  
  
"You bet! This will be the most fun ever." She said, laughing.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, the lady's bags. Get them, mine as well, and follow us." Draco snapped at the two, who looked at him with stupid looks of surprise. "Well?" He drawled, staring unpleasantly at them. They shrugged and picked up Ginny's bags, adding them to Draco's and their own.  
  
"They do have their uses after all." Virginia said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Limited, but yes, some small uses. As long as they don't have to think very much." Draco said arrogantly. "Walk with me?"  
  
"Of course, Draco." She slid her hand into his, noting that it was cool and dry. She hoped her hand wasn't sweating too much. They walked to the entrance of Hogwarts, ignoring the rise of whispered comments. "Do you think they even know who I am?" She asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps not. After all the sheer thought of a Weasley with a Malfoy is inconceivable, so their brains shut down."  
  
"I am glad to be with you, Draco."  
  
"So am I." He whispered to her. "So am I. By being with you, I annoy Potter, all gryffs, my father, my house, all of the professors and besides, I like you. You stand up to me. That is very rare."  
  
"Hey, I slapped the Boy Who Lived, so don't you go worrying about me not standing up to you." She told him, grinning wickedly.  
  
"You slapped Potter? Tell me." He glanced down at her, she had that wicked smile on again. He loved that smile. He just had to kiss her, so he did. He lifted her up under her arms and kissed her deeply. He just adored the taste of her. Then he put her down again, ignoring the now shouted comments.  
  
"Well, he tried to kiss me, thinking that I still had this crush on him. I didn't, so I slapped him, told him off and ran away."  
  
"He dies." Draco said grimly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He tried to kiss you."  
  
"You've done more then that."  
  
"And plan to do still more." Smiling now.  
  
"Ooh, I feel threatened." She giggled.  
  
"Shouldn't. Feel glad instead. Merlin, but you smell good." He told her, nuzzling at her neck again.  
  
"Quit, Ferret. You know how weird this is? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together without blood?"  
  
"Blood can be quite exciting, at the right moments." He said smoothly. She gaped for a minute, then hit him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Eew! That brings in all bad type images. Bad Draco! Bad! Never figured you were into dom games, Draco."  
  
"You know you like it."  
  
"Can't say, never tried it." She answered flippantly. "Here we are." They stopped walking and stood at the door to Hogwarts. "At least all the first years are still coming over the lake."  
  
"You have a problem with the first years?"  
  
"They just get in the way. And under foot. And you have to help them all the time, when you need to do other stuff."  
  
"Come sit with me at dinner instead. I want to keep you away from your brothers. In point of fact, I want to stay away from your brothers."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Call it being prudent. And I want to keep you away from Potter. More or less all gryffs. The whole 'die, Malfoy, you evil Slytherin scum' routine gets a bit old."  
  
"I never really thought that. You know, that you were evil. Your father was a different matter." Her voice tightened.  
  
"I know, and if I could change it, I would."  
  
"I wouldn't. It gave me a nasty shock as to the nature of the world, but I wouldn't be who I am without it. Good and bad in everything." She sighed. "Why are we talking about this, and why aren't you kissing me?"  
  
"We're confused?" Draco said with a snigger and bent over to kiss her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Do it properly, at the very least! If I'm selling my soul and going out with a Slytherin, I want value for money." She said with a pout, hands on hips.  
  
"Do you now?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok." He lifted her up onto tiptoe, into his arms and she held onto his neck with her hands. He kissed her lips, forcing them open with his tongue. She opened her mouth, inviting him to taste. The kiss grew closer, more wild. Eventually, because of hypoxia, they broke it off. Virginia blushed at the chorus of wolf whistles. "Fuck off, you lot of fucking perverts! Never seen a snake kissing a gryff before?" Draco yelled at the lot of them. He smiled as he considered what he just said. "Well, perhaps not, but you'd better get used to it. For some reason, the best girl in school is a gryff, and a Malfoy always has to have the best."  
  
"Aw, you'll make me blush, Draco." Virginia said, eyes wide and innocent looking.  
  
"Love doing it, you look damn sexy when you do it, Cin." She shook her head wildly, flinging her hair around as she blushed. "And I love the way you smell, have I said that?"  
  
"Several times. I don't know if I should sit with you at dinner. Your house teacher is Snape, after all. You know, poisons and potions and stuff." She said with a worried look on her face. Lots of stuff that could be done, even with professors looking out.  
  
"You die, the whole house bites the dust. Including Snape. You even get a little bit sick, I find out who and they journey to the world of pain."  
  
"You'll make me think you really care for me, if you go on like this Draco." She smiled, heart a little on the line.  
  
"No, I'm just very possessive." He smiled slightly. "Go then. See you after the Feast. We can shock more people. Have to teach you some dirty tricks. Maybe some Slytherins forget what I do to people who mess with my things, especially my girl. Wouldn't like you to get hurt, Cin." He slapped her on the arse as she turned around to go. Looking back over her shoulder, eyebrow raised, she wriggled it. "Go, before I chain you up."  
  
"Sounds like fun Draco. Should I bring the whips?" She asked demurely as she picked up her stuff. He let loose a bellow of surprised laughter. She was better at this then he was. Grinning wickedly, Virginia walked into the Hall, enveloped in the crowd of students. But her red hair stood out against the predominately black background of school robes as she walked away.  
  
Draco watched her go, a slightly cynical smile on his face. He'd been burnt many times before, and Ginny was too good to be true. All gryff to the core, but dancing on the dark side for a while with him. She'd get scared and run back to the light and Potter. Not if he could help it. At least not for a while. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle and snarled at them, "Well? Don't just stand there, take my bags up to the dorm."  
Poor ickle Draco! Oh, the angstyness! Oh the sheer teenagerness of the situation! Thanks once more to all my reviewers. Oh, and btw, Ginny isn't slutty, she just likes to play. And playing with Draco is something we all envy her. Don't we? I know I do! Anyone else figure that Draco was into whips and chains? 


	6. Performances and revelations, promises m...

Hi! Love you all, my reviewers! Ready for more 'let's freak people out' ingness? Onwards!  
  
Virginia sat and played with her food. Interesting really, she had no real friends in Gryffindor except for the friends of her brothers and Harry. And at the moment, they were all ignoring her. Ultimate sin. Turning down Harry and pashing his greatest enemy on the train on the way up. Her lips curved upwards in a smile. It was fun though. She just wanted dinner to be over.  
  
Draco sat and stared at the head of red hair that was Virginia Weasley. She was bored, he could tell. No one was talking to her either. He felt a brief pang of remorse, then reminded himself that it had been her idea.  
  
"Draco, how could you?" Pansy whined at him. "How could you, after all we meant to each other?"  
  
"Easily, Parkinson. I dislike you, and if it hadn't been that going to a whore was expensive, I never would have fucked you. In the past, get over it." He stood up and pushed his chair back. "Now, as impossible as it may be for you all, I am going to invite Ginny over to our table. Like or lump. Just don't talk to me about it. And you will be nice, all of you." He said, sweeping the table with a glare that promised death to the ones who disobeyed. "Or you'll find out how nasty I can be." He strode over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the whispered exclamations. Fuck the lot of them. "Cin, come sit with me? I made them promise to be nice."  
  
"I'd be delighted to, Draco. Very boring conversation here. I have now discovered that Gryffindor loyalty is not all it's cracked up to be." She said, rising out of her chair. Thank Merlin he'd come. She took his offered hand and walked arm in arm with him to the Slytherin table. He sat down and she sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest. He was so nice and warm. He nibbled on her neck, smelling her. She giggled as his breath tickled her sensitive skin.  
  
"Oh please." A voice whispered in disgust. Draco's head snapped up as Virginia's smile faded.  
  
"Who said that?" He snarled. Silence. "Who FUCKING said that?!" You could have frozen lava on his voice. "I will find out, you know. Someone sitting near you will have a dirty secret they don't want told, and they'll tell me. Save a lot of problems and make me less angry if you tell me now." He stared down the table, looking for the flicker that meant that person had said it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Draco. But if you find out who said it, let me help? Please? Pretty please? I have ideas repressed under all that gryff goodness." She licked her lips in mimed anticipation. Draco stared at her.  
  
"The more I get to know you, the more I think you should have been put in Slytherin, Weasel. But if you want, you can help."  
  
"S'all good, Ferret." A gasp echoed around the table. They were all under pain of death never to mention that to him. She wrinkled her nose at them. "Me and the amazing bouncing Ferret, we get along famously. He calls me Weasel, so I call him Ferret. Same kinda things, weasels and ferrets. Closely related in nature, you know." She giggled. "But none of you better call him that. I learnt some nasty things from Tom Riddle." She smiled at the horrified looks on their faces. "Isn't that right, Draco?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Cin." He laughed. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Good. I like this. I have Draco Malfoy under my thumb."  
  
"Not quite under your thumb, pet." He whispered in her ear. He shifted his knees, making his meaning clear. Her peal of laughter rang out over the tables, bringing odd stares from all. She waved cheekily to the professors' table, smiling widely. Dumbledore waved back.  
  
"We go? People are leaving. Dinner's basically over." She grinned suddenly. "A performance to set them all back?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, and I haven't kissed you in such a long time." They both got up and walked to the door of the Great Hall. Once there, they halted and blocked the doorway while they pashed. Draco's hands started roving over Virginia's arse, and her hands were all over his back as well. Then they seemed to recollect where they were, looked around at everyone, laughed, then ran off hand in hand, Virginia leading the way. They spun around a corner into an empty classroom, laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was amazing! Oh, the looks on their faces! Oh Merlin, that was funny!" She gasped, wiping tears from her eyes as she dropped onto a bench. She lay down onto her back on the bench, and idly kicked her legs.  
  
"Haven't had that much fun in ages myself. I could see Potter's face from over your shoulder and he looked pissed. In fact, all the gryffs past first I could see looked pissed. The first years just looked confused." He rubbed his thumb over his lip thoughtfully as he stared at her. "Merlin, but you're beautiful." He walked over and lay on top of her, holding his upper body above hers, arms braced. "What is it that you do to me?"  
  
She smiled lazily up at him. "Ah, ah, ah Draco. Age of consent, remember. The big one six. Before then touchy-feely is ok, but the big one is a no. A little thing called statutory rape."  
  
"You think that would stop me?" He said, leaning in close.  
  
"No, I depend on you to stop us both. I trust you that much." She said seriously. His face closed down and he scrambled away from her. "Draco? What's wrong?" She said in a concerned voice, sitting up. He looked up at her from his seated position on the floor, eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Don't, don't trust me. I'm not worth it." He looked away. "And I'll let you down. Better off to trust Potter, he won't. Always off to save the fucking world, and doing it every time. Him and my father, both, made me what I am. Can't help but wonder that if Potter had actually listened past my Malfoyness, I'd be better for it." While Draco was talking, Virginia got up and walked over to him. She embraced him and just let him talk himself out. If he needed someone to talk to who wouldn't cash in on it, she would do it. "Everyone looks at me, and forces me into the Malfoy mould. What if I didn't want to be this way? What if I had wanted to be a person who other people actually looked forward to seeing?" His voice choked up and he shook his head. "Fuck, the closest thing I have to a friend is Crabbe and Goyle, and they only put up with me because their fathers told them to."  
  
"I've been glad to see you, tonight at dinner. When we got off the train. I thought, hey there's that sexy guy who makes me laugh. I think there's more to you then you let on, Draco Malfoy. I've found all this stuff that you keep hidden in less then a day's acquaintance, and I've got the feeling that there is still more to find out. I think you need a gryff, we don't talk about the things our friends tell us. A little bit of gryff honesty and loyalty will do you good. I've found out that under the hostile exterior of Malfoyness, that there's a guy worth knowing, and worth fighting for. Ferret and Weasel against the world, hey?" She snuggled into his arms, and blinked up at him. Then she drew his head down to hers and gently licked away the tears on his face. He snorted and started to move his head away. "Stay still!" She snapped at him, and continued her ministrations.  
  
"You're very like a cat, you know that? Have to call you kitten, now."  
  
"Well, I need another name to call you then. Wyrm, perhaps. Another meaning of draco is the great Wyrm, w-y-r-m. Or Dragon, but that's just too evident. I know, call you Smaugh!"  
  
"Smaugh?"  
  
"A dragon, I'll give you the book. He dies in the story, so maybe it's not such a good name. Have to find one though." She stood up and leant down to give him a hand up. "People will be wondering what happened to us, better go. My rep as a sweet innocent girl is now shot to pieces, but you're worth it I think. And they can all go to hell." She leant against him for a moment then went to the door and looked out. "All clear, let's go."  
  
"I'll walk you back to the gryff rooms. Slytherins have nasty suspicious minds, and I'm very much a Slytherin. Perhaps someone tries to hurt you? They'd die, but it will have still happened." Draco looked worried as he followed her. "Fuck, this whole caring about someone is complicated." Virginia looked back at him and laughed. She started to run, and he chased her, the two of them laughing like children. He caught her and picked her up and whirled her around. "You good for me, know that?"  
  
"Glad to be." She kissed him gently. "Here's my common room entrance. Oh fuck. I don't know my password." She looked distressed for a minute. "Let me in, please?" She asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Sorry, dear. Rules are rules. Like to, but can't."  
  
"Tell me the password? You know I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"You may be, but he isn't."  
  
"Locked out by a painting. How embarrassing." Virginia said with a laugh.  
  
"That just means we have more time to pash. Someone will be along soon." Draco said with a wicked smile and suited action to word.  
Who envies her more now! Oh the sheer unfairness of it all. Isn't Draco sweet? 


	7. Locked out by a freaking painting! Confr...

I found the perfect song for Ginny! "Short skirt, long jacket" Definitely Draco's song for Ginny, don't you think?  
"Ginny!" She heard a surprised voice say. She detached herself from Draco and looked around.  
  
"Hi Neville! Got the password?" She grinned cheekily at him.  
  
"Um, yeah." He just couldn't seem to get over the sight of her in Draco's arms.  
  
"Draco, meet Neville. Neville, meet Draco."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Neville." Draco said pleasantly as he shook Neville's hand. Neville just stared. Well, wouldn't you? After all the stuff that Draco's done to him? Draco being nice doesn't exactly fit into Neville's universe. The poor tormented little boy.  
  
"Password, Neville?"  
  
"Uh, edelweiss."  
  
"Edelweiss." Virginia said clearly to the painting, and it swung open. "Want to come up, Draco?"  
  
He looked embarrassed, well, as embarrassed as possible for a Malfoy, and shook his head. "Better not. Rubbed their faces in it enough for one day."  
  
"Ok, see you later. Breakfast, most like." With that, Virginia climbed into the portrait hole, and blew Draco a kiss as she disappeared.  
  
Draco watched with admiration as her neat figure rose out of sight, then seemed to suddenly see Neville again. "Well?" He snarled at Neville, who tried to splutter out an apology, and fairly flew up the stairs. He continued to stare thoughtfully up at the place where she had disappeared as the portrait swung back.  
  
"Anything else, dear?" The portrait inquired curiously.  
  
"No. Good night." With that, Draco spun on his heel and strode away. The Fat Lady stared thoughtfully after him. That was a turn up for the books, and no mistake. Just fancy, a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that, going out with a Gryffindor. What was the world coming to?  
  
As Virginia reached the common room, accusations and questions flew at her. She ignored them and started to go to her dorm. She was tired and simply not in the mood. She turned at the door and stared at them, waiting for silence. Eventually the enraged and confused Gryffindors quieted down and stared expectantly at her. "Ok, number 1, I am so over Harry fucking Potter. Called sisterly love, peoples, go out with Harry? Rather go out with Charlie, at least he's amusing. Number 2, don't see why it's any of your fucking business. Number 3, if I don't care, and Draco doesn't care, neither should you. Get over the insane hatred for all Slytherins. Some aren't so bad. At least Draco can formulate a decent comeback. You're all so shocked, you can't even speak. Ta ra, I'm going to bed. And if in the future, I invite Draco back to the common room, you will be nice. Otherwise, I can't answer for either of our actions, but I'm more likely to bite." She said in measured tones, carefully spacing out each word. She turned on her heel and started to go up to her room once more. Then she felt a grip on her arm.  
  
"Ginny, don't, you can't go out with that slimy git." Ron said in a low hate filled voice.  
  
"I don't remember actually asking for your permission, Ron. Let go of me." In contrast to Ron, Virginia's voice was clear and level. "Just fucking let go of me, Ron. I'm warning you." Her voice dropped to a growl. The stunned crowd of Gryffindors watched as the two Weasleys stared at each other. "Petrificus totalis." Virginia said tonelessly as she jerked her arm from his grasp, accompanied with the appropriate flick of her wand. Ron dropped to the ground, a look of bewilderment on his face. "I learned some things in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron. One was to never back down, and to fight to protect yourself." Her face curiously closed off as tears rolled down her face, she stalked off to her dorm room. She heard the common room erupt into pandemonium behind her.  
  
She dropped onto her bed, crying with anger. Damn them, damn them! Damn if she was going to stop this because they couldn't see past the outward trappings. Draco had trusted her tonight and she was not going back on that trust. She was enough of a Gryffindor for that. Even if she was a seemingly non-gryffly Gryffindor, she was more of one then those self-serving hypocrites out there. So much for loyalty. "Silencio!" She muttered, waving her wand at the closed curtains of her bed. Now, no one could hear her cry. Shouldn't matter, shouldn't be such a problem. None of their fucking business anyway, she repeated to herself. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the canopy of the bed while the tears ran unheeded down her face. Fuck them. Fuck them all to hell and back. Well, maybe not exactly fuck. She giggled unsteadily at the thought.  
  
"Ginny?" She heard Hermoine's unsteady voice say. "Are you all right? Ron's sorry, and he wants to apologize. Ginny?"  
  
"Fine." Virginia said shortly. Then she remembered that Hermoine couldn't hear her. She got up with a sigh and opened the curtains. "Fine. You're all being very silly about this." She got out of the bed, and then pulled back the curtains. Schooling her face into calm stoicism, she followed Hermoine out of the room.  
  
"Ginny, I, I can't believe I did that. Or that you did that." Ron added as an afterthought. "I'm sorry about yelling at you, and I shouldn't have kept holding on when you told me to let go."  
  
"I'm sorry as well, Ron. I shouldn't have lost my temper." She told him and relief washed over his face. "But I am still surprised at all of you. I thought Gryffindor loyalty was meant to last through anything. And this is hardly anything." Her words dropped like stones into the now silent room. "Draco is better then you think, and if there's one thing no one's accused me of, it's of having bad taste." She dimpled suddenly. She walked over to Harry. "Harry, can I talk with you? Privately?" She walked away, sure that he would follow. "Open up please?" She asked the portrait.  
  
"La ducks, but you're stirring up a storm and no mistake." The Fat Lady told Virginia as she climbed out.  
  
"Tempest in a tea cup. Pity that they don't see that." She told the portrait lady sharply. "Sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to snap but older brothers are annoying as all get out."  
  
"It's all right pet. I can see what you mean." The portrait said comfortingly as she swung closed after Harry.  
  
"Ginny-" Harry started to get out.  
  
"You, quiet. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in half so much trouble. But noooo, Harry fucking Potter is a stupid braindead twit who goes after a girl who used to like him. Then goes and causes trouble for her boyfriend, because Harry's a friend of her brother. Harry, you're like my brother now, and I never could see any point in incest. After all, that's what produced the Malfoys." She smiled as she considered what she just said. "Draco's the exception to the rule, I mean, look at his father. Definitely some webbed toes business there."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't-"  
  
"Didn't what? Understand? Realize?" She interrupted him again. "You may be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Harry, but when it comes to women, you're an absolute insufferable git." She watched him try and formulate words to come back to her statements. Which he couldn't because they were true. He realized with a sinking feeling that he had lost Ginny, possibly forever. And to Malfoy, of all people. That hurt more then anything. "Ah, Harry, don't mean to hurt you. Sorry." She muttered uncomfortably, looking down at the ground. "But is true. Draco, is something I've never experienced before, and I think I like it. Like him for him too, so don't go worrying about that. Mostly we're in this just to annoy the shit out of everyone, but keep that quiet." She confided in him impishly. "We done? Good. Sorry again Harry, but you'll find someone else. You're the Boy Who Lived, how could they resist you?"  
  
"You did." He told her dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm your sister. Love in an entirely different way, Harry. Welcome to the Weasley family, dear. So many of us, one more won't make a difference. Come on, I'm hungry all of a sudden. Edelweiss." With that she climbed back into the Gryffindor common room. "Harry and me are quits. We'se all good now, so he can explain further." She told the almost catatonic Gryffindors. "And just to play with your minds a little, I've never been kissed so good by anyone before Draco. Sides, snakes make good pets. So do ferrets." She said with a giggle before running up to her bed.  
  
The Gryffindors clustered around Harry. "So, what's going on?" Dean asked Harry.  
  
"Me and Ginny, brother sister thing. Her and Draco, we leave alone. She made a very good comment before about Gryffindor loyalty." Harry told the group severely. "We are Gryffindors, when all is said and done. And that means we support each other, no matter what. Good night." With that, he left the whispering group and went to bed.  
  
"Well, I won't leave it at that." Ron told them. "No way am I letting my sister be pawed by a snake." Nostrils pinched together, he stomped out of the common room. Hermoine looked helplessly after him, then followed him, hands nervously pleating her robes.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting first night and no mistake." Said Seamus in a broad Irish accent. "Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" The room quietened down as different people sought their beds, and others sat and gossiped. Fancy, Ginny Weasley having enough backbone to do that! And then to hex her own brother. Strange things afoot indeed!  
  
You like? R+R if you do, the more feedback, the quicker I review. As you may see from some of my other stories. I am still in shock over the fact that this story had more reviews then any of my others. But ecstatically happy at the same time. Dobby will get fat. Exploding house elf! Wheeeeeeee!!!!!! 


	8. Descent into the serpent's lair

Dobby will get very fat, you know. But don't stop on his account. I can get another house elf. But not Winky cause she cries all the time. Name for an orphan house elf? Well, here's what happened to Draco after he went back to his common room.  
Draco stalked down to the dungeons and his common room. He gripped his wand in one hand, Cin would be fine, but he may not. Slytherins had less honesty then Gryffindors. Less concern for the rules. He snorted indignantly. Here he was comparing the Slytherins to the Gryffindors, and the fucking gryffs were winning! Cin was corroding his self-resolve. After what he confided in her, he hoped she kept it to herself. If she even hinted. . . He would die. He would die because he would be seen as weak. He needed to be strong.  
  
"Maleficium!" He snapped at the portrait of a black knight that covered the Slytherin's common room entrance. The knight ignored him. "If you don't open up, I will slash your picture to ribbons, then chase you through the halls and incinerate you. There will not even be ashes left." He said in a venomous hiss. The portrait slid back with alacrity. "Thank you." Draco said as he went down into the stairwell.  
  
"You are barely worth, you treacherous cur! The quality of Malfoys is sadly declining." The knight yelled after Draco's retreating back. "You, sirrah, are no Slytherin!" Good, Draco thought sourly to himself. Perhaps he no longer wished to be one.  
  
When Draco walked into the Slytherin room, he was met with more then words. Hexes and spells came flying at him from all directions. "Avert!" He snapped, wielding his wand with unnecessary force. The spells careened off him into the crowd of Slytherins. "Expelliarmus!" And those who had still had hold of their wands lost them. "You better watch yourselves. Dumbledore could take it with no great loss if I died, but if Virginia Weasley is even bruised, there may be no more Slytherin house!" The room fell into silence, except for the whimpers of those hit with various spells. "You are all so fucking retarded, I am amazed. We are Slytherins, we are not stupid. We are cunning. We are intelligent. We do things with at least some fucking style!" He snarled.  
  
"You are not a Slytherin! You, you, two-faced traitor!" An anonymous voice yelled from the depths of the throng. The Slytherins mumbled in agreement.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin, preserve your house from its own stupidity." Muttered Draco as he raised his eyes to the heavens. He looked back at the crowd of Slytherins. "Virginia Weasley is a Gryffindor. She is a Gryffindor of a long line of Gryffindors, as I am a Slytherin of Slytherins." He explained in long suffering tones. They glowered, but listened. "Dumbledore will not do anything to halt it, as he is a firm believer in bettering house relations. And with Ginny Weasley, so am I." He smirked as the Slytherins caught on to the double entendre. "But imagine then, how this will just consume all the Gryffindors. Potter, oh so sad, loses the girl who had a crush on him for years to his greatest enemy. The Weasleys brothers will fume. McGonagall will fret. All in all, it's a good situation." He smiled slyly at his house. They gaped as they considered the ramifications that he had presented to them, and began to smile. Pansy darted out of the group, her face tear streaked.  
  
"Draco! You're really going to go out with that, that gryff slut?"  
  
"If she's a slut, Pansy, then that makes you a lot worse." Pansy recoiled from him, mouth gaping open in shock. "At least I haven't fucked Ginny in a closet somewhere, like I did you on the first day back in third year. You disgust me, Pansy." The rest of the Slytherins laughed cruelly as Pansy stepped backwards, and then ran away to her dorm, eyes streaming tears.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, causing trouble once more I see." He heard the dry tones of Professor Snape behind him. Draco turned around, his face expressionless. The crowd of Slytherins swiftly melted away. "I suppose you think your little stunt with Virginia Weasley at dinner was terribly funny."  
  
"Perhaps not to anyone else, sir, but Ginny and I found it amusing enough." Draco answered politely. "And I don't see why it's any of you fucking business, sir." His voice growled, hostility covered with a thin veneer of mock politeness. Snape raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Perhaps you don't. Come and talk to me in my chambers, where I can be sure no ears are listening in." Snape turned, cloak fluttering, and climbed up the stairs. "Is it really necessary to threaten the paintings, Malfoy?" He asked sardonically.  
  
"When said painting won't let me in, even with the proper password, yes." Draco scowled. "He's lucky I didn't hex him."  
  
"Here. Don't bother trying to come back afterwards, it's locked to my voice." Snape told him as they reached a tapestry showing lots of wolves and wolfish men on horseback. "Slytherin." The tapestry divided, showing a wooden door, which opened to let them pass.  
  
"Isn't Slytherin a little unimaginative, sir?" Draco remarked as he followed Snape through the door. It slammed shut behind him. Snape turned on Draco, eyes blazing as his composed mask vanished.  
  
"You little fool! You have no idea what you're doing! If you want your father to appear at the school, you're going the right way about it!" Snape snarled viciously. He turned on his heel and went and sat behind the small desk. The small room was very crowded, even with just the desk, a chair, a bookcase and a fireplace. Draco stood uneasily by the closed door and let his eyes roam around the anteroom to Snape's bedchambers. New décor he had in. Less gloomy. Snape slumped over his desk and tiredly rubbed his temples. "Truly. Draco, is she worth it? You remember what happened last time."  
  
Draco nodded grimly. He knew very well indeed. His mind flicked back to that night last year, when Lucius found out that his heir had 'accidentally' let Potter escape once more from Voldemort. The Cruciatus curse had been the least of his ideas on how to punish Draco's incompetence. "She is, Severus. You have no idea." Draco said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You'd be surprised what I know Draco. I once knew someone like that, a very long time ago when I was young and stupid. . ." Snape said quietly, staring into the fire. As a log split open with a sharp crack!, Snape shook himself and swung his gaze back on Draco. "Just, be careful Draco."  
  
"I am always, Severus. I at least know what's coming. Those poor deluded fools up there talk of the Dark Lord's glory, but there is none with him. Merely pain. I plan to owl my father tonight. I'll tell him what I told the Slytherins. I'm going out with Ginny to infuriate Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors." Draco told Snape in an old, tired sounding voice.  
  
"Ah, Draco, what have we done to you? Slytherin was an honorable house once . . ." Snape said as he stood and laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps it will be once more, professor. One day, when this is all past." Draco told Snape. "Ginny is good for me. She helps me laugh."  
  
"You need that. I'll see you in class, Draco."  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco said as he turned to leave. "See you, professor."  
Ah ha! Snape has a heart! So does Draco, though he is exceptionally cruel to Pansy. Draco knows what's what, that's certain. Now exactly when Draco decided to betray his father, you'll find out. And obviously, the Dream Team have no idea that Draco saved Harry. Find out more about this later, ok peeps? That house elf is getting fat, and the little nameless one is growing rapidly as well. Feeding the house elves so well, soon they'll go pop! Kablooie! No more elf! 


	9. Name calling, hair pulling, biting, claw...

Now, I know the last chapters were a little angsty, but the funny stuff is really coming up. Patience is a virtue people!  
  
A few days later, Virginia was walking rapidly down the corridor, juggling her books. Muttering unhappily to herself, she dodged mainly by telepathic ability. The surprised people behind her heard a stream of comments that went like this. . . "Stupid fucking Ron, stupid Filtch, bloody cat, got fucking detention now in the fucking dungeons with lots of nasty stupid Slytherins. Mental note, kill Ron by jamming seriously fucking pointy stick up his arse." All of a sudden Virginia went flying, books scattered all over the floor. "Oh, for fuck's sake. . ." She started to gather up her books, then stopped as a seriously large boot was firmly planted over her Care of Magical Creatures book. She just got her wand out and whispered "Lubrus." The foot slipped off, the person fell backwards and the book skated into her hands like a pip out of a watermelon. "Tacitum!" And the book regained its normal texture. Holding her books on her hip, she glared at Pansy. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Yes, I do mind! You stole my boyfriend, you skank!" Pansy shrieked, eyes wide and glaring.  
  
"Sadly deluded." Virginia turned to go, and then dropped her books as her head was yanked backwards. "Ah!" She could feel Pansy's hands knotted in her hair.  
  
"You gonna pay, bitch!" Pansy let go of her, and spun her around. Gasping, Virginia faced Pansy, eyes tearing with pain. "Die!" Pansy hissed and leapt with her hands crooked into claws for Virginia's throat. Virginia fell into desperate madness as Pansy's hands tightened. Gagging for breath, she got her wand out, only to have it knocked from her hands. Fuck! Thought Virginia as she started to black out, she's really going to kill me. Virginia suddenly growled and fought back.  
  
Pansy gaped in shock for a moment as the tables turned on her. Virginia, lips pulled back from white teeth, was slamming Pansy's head into the ground repeatedly. She then proceeded to slap Pansy across the face. Pansy surged upwards and the fight descended into a full out hair pulling, name- calling, nail gouging bitch fight. "Stupid Slytherin slut!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Cunt!"  
  
"Denta vampiris!" Virginia yelped, having regained her wand. Her canines grew longer and sharper, and Pansy's eyes widened in fear as Virginia licked her lips. "Bite you now?" Virginia snarled and leant towards Pansy's throat. Pansy tried to scramble away, but Virginia held on. "Don't think so, Pansy. I bleed, you bleed. Simple really." Pansy started to whimper in fear as the sweet face of Ginny Weasley changed into a remote stranger who snarled and snapped for her throat.  
  
"Wingardum leviosa!" An authoritative female voice snapped out. Virginia flew off Pansy, howling eerily in disappointment. "Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall said in clipped tones.  
  
"She just went mad and attacked me, miss!" Pansy whined, as she scrabbled on the floor, trying to rise.  
  
"Liar." Virginia snapped out. "As hard as it may be for you to understand, Draco is mine. Or do you think he'll love you for killing me?" Virginia rose unsteadily to her feet. She bared her teeth at Pansy, who began to yammer in fear again. "Truly pathetic."  
  
"Cin!" She heard Draco's horrified voice say. She looked around, and smiled as he pushed past McGonagall and the crowd of whispering students. "Oh dear Merlin, Cin, what happened to you?" He traced the darkening bruises on her throat. Then he noticed her teeth. "Cool fangs."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you please. I am attempting to get to the bottom of this situation." McGonagall said pointedly. Draco, smiling looked around. His smile dropped as he saw Pansy, and connected her to Virginia's injuries.  
  
"You die, Pansy." Draco advanced on Pansy, wand out. "Perhaps, I should remind of what happened once before, Pansy. Remember your cat? What happened to it?" He smiled almost pleasantly. Pansy blanched and retreated till she had her back against the wall.  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped out. "Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson, come with me please." She watched as Virginia and Pansy came to stand sullenly next to her, though as far away from each other as possible. Draco reached out for Virginia and kissed her hard, licking away the blood on her lips. "Draco Malfoy, I am sure you have class to go to."  
  
"Draco, my books? Give them to. . ." She searched her mind for a Gryffindor he could give them to. "Harry. He's good with us, I don't know who else is. Tell him what happened. I'll probably be in the infirmary." She snickered as she looked at Pansy and her handiwork. "So will Pansy, however. See ya, Ferret."  
  
"Same here, Weasel. Oh, and next time, go for the wand." Draco said as he bent to pick up Virginia's books. Virginia laughed as she walked away behind McGonagall. Occasionally she'd snarl at Pansy and snicker as Pansy cowered away. The fangs were cool, she thought that she'd keep them. They were different, that's for sure. She ran her teeth over the pointed tips and grinned nastily at the scared Slytherin.  
  
"Butter menthols." McGonagall said crisply to a statue of a griffin. It twisted upwards out of sight, revealing a staircase. The teacher went up it and Pansy scuttled along behind her. Virginia looked up and down the corridor, before she too ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office. 


	10. Dumbledore's office dum dum DUM!

Hehe! Bitch fight! Like that last chappie, types?  
"Thank you, Minerva. I have called Severus, he should be here soon as well. Now girls, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up from his parchment covered desk. He laced his fingers together and looked at them from under his glasses.  
  
Pansy started to cry noisily. "I was just walking down the corridor, minding my own business, when she attacked me."  
  
"Pansy, if you're going to lie, at least make it convincing." Virginia sighed. Pansy looked at Virginia and sniveled her way to silence. "Deal is, Pansy's pissed 'cause I'm going out with Draco. I was going to my classes when she tripped me, sent my books everywhere. I didn't know she'd done it then, until I saw that she was standing on my Care of Magical Creatures textbook. Did a charm on the book so she'd slip off. Then I was going to walk away, enough grief over me and Draco already. Don't want to add fuel to the fire. Then she went for my throat. Tried to strangle me." Virginia said as she lowered her collar to show Dumbledore the bruising. "Fought back. Now, stupid girl that she is, Pansy's going to try and wriggle out of it, but I'm sure the students in the corridor will vouch for my version of events." Virginia shook her head and tutted at Pansy. "Next time, try for somewhere that's not so filled with people from other houses."  
  
"The teeth, Miss Weasley? Are they self inflicted?"  
  
"Yeah, scary huh?" She grinned, showing them off. "Only charm I could think of at the time, considering that I was somewhat short of breath."  
  
"What is going on, Albus?" Snape demanded as he walked through the door. "I was in the middle of teaching a class. . ." He trailed off as he saw the two disheveled students. "Ah, I see. Want me to brew up a truth potion?" He said as he halted behind Pansy.  
  
"No need, Severus. There is a rather useful enchantment the two girls have been standing on. It tells me who's telling the truth, and who's lying. Rather rudimentary, but sufficient in this case. Minerva, could you take Miss Weasley down to the infirmary. I imagine that Miss Parkinson could be some time."  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore. Well, Miss Weasley? Do you wish your needs tended to or not?" McGonagall swept out of the room and Virginia followed her. "You were lucky this time, Ginny."  
  
"I know. I nearly passed out." Virginia said quietly. "She wouldn't have stopped until I died."  
  
"Dumbledore will need to speak to you afterwards. However, I can't decide whether you deserve punishment or not."  
  
"Hey, she attacked me!"  
  
"So you said. I would advise Miss Weasley, that you keep a low profile for the next few months. I have to notify your parents, of course." McGonagall said, as her heels clicked quickly over the stone floors.  
  
"Bugger." Virginia mumbled to herself.  
  
"Infirmary, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said with a slight smile. "Try not to feel too bad. Madame Pomfrey will have you up and about in no time." She told Virginia as she ushered her in. "Pomfrey? Student for you. Nothing serious, I think, but check her out please. Mostly bruises, some scratches."  
  
"What's this, Minerva? Oh dearie me, Ginny Weasley. What are you doing here?" McGonagall left quietly as Pomfrey attended to Virginia.  
  
"Slytherin attacked me." Virginia said briefly as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Snape is not going to be happy about that." Pomfrey said under her breath. "Oh dearie me no. Well dear, I'll have you up and about in about half an hour. Do you want me to call your brothers?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy would be better."  
  
Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. "So you're that one. Should have heard Snape the last few days. Growling, snapping at everybody, even at Dumbledore. Oh, now that's nasty." She said as she raised Virginia's chin. "Some one did a fair job on you there." She muttered healing charms over it. "And a lovely black eye too." Madame Pomfrey tsked to herself as she healed Virginia. Eventually, she leaned back and studied her work. "Don't do anything too strenuous, don't go flying, that's about all the advice you need. I'd say, today and tomorrow off classes, but tomorrow only if you're sure you need it. You can go to your common room now, dear." Madame Pomfrey started to clean up.  
  
"Thank you." Virginia said as she rose to leave. "Like my new teeth?" She flashed a smile at the nurse.  
  
"Don't want me to reverse the charm?"  
  
"No. I like 'em." Virginia quietly left the infirmary, only to run straight into Ron. "Ron!"  
  
"Ginny! What-" Ron took one look at her then spun on his heel. "He dies."  
  
"Who dies?" Virginia ran after him.  
  
"That bastard, Malfoy."  
  
"But it wasn't him! It was Pansy Parkinson! Do you know where Harry is? He's got my books, or should have. Ron, you aren't listening!" Virginia wailed as she followed her brother. "Listen to me! Not Draco! Wasn't Draco! Was Pansy FUCKING Parkinson!"  
  
"What was Pansy Parkinson?" George said, as he came around a corner.  
  
"George! Thank Merlin! Grab Ron, he's going to try and beat up Draco!"  
  
"You don't think he'd succeed?" George laughed.  
  
"You grab him, or I'll hex him!" Virginia said slightly hysterically. George sighed, then reached out a long arm and grabbed Ron's shoulder, spinning him around.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. Ginny wants to keep her boyfriend in one piece." Ron drew his wand with an angry flick.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Virginia snarled, and she slapped him hard across the face. "No, Ron! Listen carefully, you have the WRONG Slytherin. Pansy pug face, not sexy Draco. Pansy." She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Pan- SY!" She shrieked. Suddenly, she noticed the large amount of interested faces peering around doors. "You, common room, now." She grabbed Ron's ear and marched off, him cursing all the way. 


	11. A plan is proposed

Thanx to all my reviewers, I love you! And I love Ginny this way too! She's all cute and funny and bitchy! Ka-spunk!  
  
"Cin! There you are, I've been looking all over." Draco said with a smile as he nearly ran into them. "Couldn't find Potter to give him your books, so, voila." Sketching a bow, he handed them to her. Ron's fists clenched as Virginia kissed Draco on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Draco. Tell Ron it wasn't you that beat me up."  
  
"Course it wasn't me! I may be a bit of a bastard, but I wouldn't hit Cin." Draco said in indignation. "Was that silly bitch Pansy, and fuck me, is she ever going to pay for it. Want to help?" He grinned wickedly at Ron, who was looking slightly shocked. "Not very gryffly, is it? But for me, it's going to be fucking fun. Cin did a good job already on Pansy, I just have to finish it off. Make an example." He nuzzled her neck, and she laughed. Ron turned green, and started to raise his hand to punch the obnoxious bastard.  
  
"Ron, you touch him, I hex you into next week." Virginia warned him. Ron lowered his fist, looking foolish. "Be nice. Draco hasn't called you anything mean yet, has he?"  
  
"Well, I can't call him weasel anymore, can I? You're Weasel." Draco explained, with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"And you're a dirty good for nothing Ferret." Virginia giggled. He laughed at this, and then bit her neck. "Ow! I'm the one with the vampire teeth! I'm the one who's supposed to bite." She pouted.  
  
"Wha, what?" Ron stared at his little sister in shock. She grinned widely, showing off her teeth.  
  
"Aren't they cool? Do you want some, Draco? Freaking outness squared!" Virginia smirked.  
  
"Maybe later." Draco smiled slowly. Ron just looked from one to the other, utterly confused by the teasing between them.  
  
"All right, who are you and what have you done to Ginny?" Ron asked, a frown on his face.  
  
"Cin! Virginia! Weasel! Pick a name, any name!" Virginia laughed a little crazily.  
  
"But not Cin and not Weasel, because I gave them to her." Draco interjects, a dangerous smile on his face. "Come on Weasel, common room. Now."  
  
"Your place or mine?" She purred.  
  
"Yours. At least no one from your house has tried to kill either of us yet. Except for your brother, and he's confused." Draco smiled pityingly at Ron.  
  
"Confused?! Why you, you-" Ron spluttered.  
  
"Too late, we're going. Come on Cin." Draco said. They turned and left Ron in the corridor, near apoplectic with rage and bewilderment. "Have you heard from your parents yet?"  
  
"No. I will by tomorrow, though. Bloody Pansy." Virginia frowned in annoyance. "Let's go find her now. Please?"  
  
"No." Virginia pouted at his answer. "Later. I need to talk to you. Do you know someplace where we'll be undisturbed?"  
  
"I think so. . . What time is it?"  
  
"2 ish. . .I think."  
  
"I missed lunch! No wonder I'm hungry. Pansy will die slowly and in pain."  
  
"I think I will repeat Ron's question. Who are you and what have you done to Ginny?"  
  
"I grew up. And you corrupted me." Virginia nodded, that was it.  
  
"Your idea." He pointed out the flaw in her reasoning.  
  
"Perhaps. But you're just so incredibly sexy, I couldn't resist." She licked her lips as she glanced up at him from under her eyelashes. She grinned as a thought occurred to her. "You know how we could entirely freak out the school?"  
  
"How?" Draco was a little worried at the look on her face.  
  
"Threesome."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Draco yelped. "No way, nuh uh. You're mine, and I don't share." He said vehemently.  
  
"Stage it, silly. Question is, what would be more believed? Girl or boy? And who could we trust to have a sense of humor?" Virginia mused. Draco gave a remarkable impression of a landed fish. "And then, where to get caught? Classroom would be best. Public. Potions room! Snape would freak." She giggled to herself. "Blaise Zabini would be good. He's moderately attractive, and as a Slytherin would be entirely suited to the devious nature of this. No way could it be a Gryffindor, it wouldn't be believed. Has to be a Slytherin. Keep it in the house." Virginia began to smile more widely. "I like this plan."  
  
"I don't!" Draco said angrily. Then he thought about it. And grinned. "Blaise might. . .but I would make it perfectly clear that I would break his arms if he ever tried for a repeat performance without me. He'd think it was hysterically funny as well."  
  
"I still can't believe his parents saddled him with a name like Blaise." Virginia snickered. "I mean, really, Blaise?" Draco snickered along with her.  
  
"He forbids anyone to call him that. We all call him Zabini. His parents were from Europe, or something. French, or possibly Italian. Or one of both. He's a distant cousin. Very distant."  
  
"That would explain the almost Malfoy silver hair, and the green gray eyes." Virginia thought about it. "You know, once you said that he was distantly related, you can pick the resemblance. But you're much sexier." She assured Draco.  
  
"You're a very wicked girl, you know that don't you?"  
  
"I wasn't until this year."  
  
"Lucky me. I get Cin, and all Harry got was Ginny. Cin is much more interesting." Draco smirked.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" She inquired in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"I owled my father about us. I had to make up a reason for going out with you." Draco said pleadingly as a hurt look appeared in Virginia's eyes. "You don't understand what my father is like, Cin, I had to. I told him I was seducing you to annoy Potter, and Gryffindor house."  
  
She shrugged. "That was the reason I took up with you. You think it bothers me that you told your father the reason?" She smiled sunnily. "But I think it was me that seduced you."  
  
"I know it, you immoral girl. And you're so incredibly good-looking. . ." He shook his head wonderingly. "How on earth did I end up with you?"  
  
"Just lucky. Where would Zabini be?"  
  
"Dungeons, Slytherin common room. Ready to face the snakes?"  
  
"You bet." They turned around and started towards the Dungeons and the beginnings of a plan.  
  
Like that? Huh? Huh? Hehehe. Wicked, naughty Ginny. Threesome. Menage-a- trois. Kinda. I'm really looking forward to writing that chapter. I bet you're looking forward to reading it. And your reviews make me blush, they're so nice and altogether flattering. Dobby go pop! Little nameless house elf go pop! Name for orphan house elf? No suggestions yet. Till next time peeps! 


	12. Ginny is a greedy girl

Next time is now! Yay, whoohoo! *jumps around ecstatically* Ready for a gruesome threesome? I made Blaise a boy (well, duh) because there was no way in hell I was pairing her up with Crabbe or Goyle. Not many Slytherins are named in the books. Sad, but as Harry is in Gryffindor, not unexpected. More Slytheriny sexiness please J.K? I better do a disclaimer thingy, as I haven't really done one, so here it is. Harry Potter and all associated works belong to J.K. Rowling and whatever publishing company she hooked up with. And Warner Bros. I just play with them, and if I had my way, Draco would never leave my room. No disrespect intended. Just playing, J.K. Ok? Onwards! Tally ho, old chaps! There's a plot bunny! View halloo!  
  
Virginia and Draco cornered Blaise and he agreed to co-operate. He expressed a great deal of amusement over the idea, and he wanted in almost straight away. Draco warned him later about the consequences if he ever went behind Draco's back with Cin. Blaise laughed it off, but still took it to heart. Draco was very possessive.  
  
Virginia giggled quietly as the three of them met in the potions room. "We've got the timetable sorted out?"  
  
"Yeah, our year's Slytherin and Gryffindor classes are in here next." Blaise said in a bored voice.  
  
"Don't want to back out?" Virginia asked him.  
  
"Got to be fucking joking. I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face." Blaise snickered quietly.  
  
Draco was standing nearby, an uneasy look on his face. "You're in a lot of trouble already Cin. Sure we do this now?"  
  
"Fuck yes. Ron has gotta see that I'm not his little sister anymore. I am so getting a Howler for this. I was lucky not to get one for that fight with Pansy, but Dumbledore assured Mum that it was an entirely unprovoked attack. We doing this? Cause I think I hear voices." Virginia smiled evilly. The boys nodded. "Ok, let's freak the school out beyond all reason."  
  
Blaise sat on Snape's desk and patted his lap invitingly. Virginia sat on his lap daintily and Draco joined them, undoing Virginia's robes and her top a little. He was right, he nodded to himself thoughtfully. She did wear white cotton bras. Blaise started to kiss Virginia's neck and she moaned slightly. Draco claimed her mouth possessively and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Almost imperceptibly, the three students pushed down onto the desk, until Blaise was nearly lying down completely, with Virginia laid out on top of him and Draco kissing and licking Virginia's exposed skin. Blaise contented himself with kissing and nibbling at Virginia's neck until she turned her head and kissed him back. Draco growled with jealousy until Virginia started to undo his heavy school robes.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" A chorus of horrified screams rang out. The two blond and one red head looked up to see a collection of 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins standing in the doorway, nearly identical expressions of disgust and shock on their faces. Virginia's mouth quirked, then she started to giggle and just couldn't seem to stop. This was better then she'd ever planned. Blaise grinned evilly at the group and pointedly licked his lips. Draco just stared at them with typical Malfoy arrogance, daring them to judge him, or say or do anything to stop him.  
  
"Why are you dunderheads all standing in the doorway, instead of going in and setting up?" They heard Snape's sarcastic voice say as he pushed through the crows of students. "Twenty poi-" Virginia couldn't help it at the shocked look on his face. She laughed.  
  
"Do you mind?" Draco said frostily. "Come on Cin, Zabini." He stood up and offered his hand to her so she could get off the desk. He buttoned up her robes, standing in front of her so he blocked the group's view. "We are so dead, you realize." He whispered into her ear. Zabini hopped off the deck and started to nibble the back of Virginia's neck again.  
  
"Snape is going to want to burn that desk." She whispered back.  
  
"I hope there is a reasonable explanation for this, Malfoy." Snape said in tones of ice.  
  
"You interrupted us, sir." Draco pointed out in a reasonable voice. "We lost track of time. I did do a lock spell on the door, so some one obviously unlocked it."  
  
"It is a sad day when I have to remove points from my own house. Slytherin common room, now." Snape barked and swept from the room. Still giggling, Virginia led Draco by the hand after him. Zabini shrugged and followed them. Eyes dancing with malice, Virginia hissed at the Gryffindors. They leant back and she laughed harder.  
  
"Come on, Harry, Hermoine, we're going to be late!" She heard Ron's worried voice say.  
  
"Ten points each from Gryffindor for unpunctuality, Mr. Weasley." Snape said as he strode past them, trailing the two Slytherins and Virginia. She was humming 'Hot in here' rather loudly.  
  
"Ginny, what?" Harry said in a confused voice. Virginia winked at him, then kissed Zabini and then Draco.  
  
"Miss Weasley, if you don't mind!" Snape said in harried tones.  
  
"Should be proud you have such a sexy lot of men in your house, professor." Virginia said cheekily. "Ferret's gorgeous, and Zabini's not bad either." She heard gagging sounds from Ron. "Shocked beyond all reason? Good. Mission accomplished, Zabini, thanks for your assistance." She shook his hand and then cuddled into Draco. She smiled at the Gryffindors looks of incomprehension, and the shock on Snape's face. "Don't you get? Fabulous trick, Ferret. Worked like a charm." She giggled. "Staged freaking out performance. And don't worry, I can deal with Mum's Howler."  
  
"Surely you don't think I need assistance, Potter. Weasley might, but I can cope quite well with Cin on my own. Go and help satisfy the mudblood." Draco sneered over Virginia's shoulder. Virginia hit him.  
  
"Draco, be nice. And say sorry to Hermoine."  
  
"Fine. You're corrupting me, Cin. Sorry, Granger." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Erh-HMM." Virginia looked up at Draco with a teacher look on her face.  
  
"Sorry Potter, sorry Weasley." Draco said with droll forbearance. "Happy now? Ruined my rep as evil Slytherin extraordinaire."  
  
"You ruined my rep as sweet innocent Ginny, so don't go on about reps with me!"  
  
"This was your idea! Kissing me was your idea!" Draco argued.  
  
"Not the point! I'm right and you know it!" Virginia turned and poked a finger into his chest. The collection of one Slytherin, three Gryffindors and one professor watched in dumb amazement as the two bickered. Virginia glanced around and seemed to just notice the others. "Excuse us." She drug Draco away, both still arguing loudly. The group gaped after them as they disappeared around the corner to the stairs leading out of the dungeon.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Zabini asked in a confused voice.  
  
"I have no idea." Harry said in a tone of shared confusion. "None at all." The Gryffindors and Slytherin shared a smile, then looked away as they realized they were actually commiserating.  
  
"Well, Mr Zabini?" Snape asked chillily. "As the main perpetrators of the disgusting scene in my classroom seem to have disappeared, I suggest the four of you accompany me back to class." Snape strode off, nostrils flaring in anger as the group followed him back to the classroom. Ron was white and pale. How could his little sister do anything like that? How could she think it up? Hermoine was worried about Ron. He looked like he was going to pass out. Harry was in shock. Sweet, pure little Ginny in a threesome with two Slytherins? Wrong and broken all around. Zabini was still chuckling to himself. No bragging, he reminded himself. Draco would kill him.  
  
The group entered the classroom to whispers of speculation and several fights were on the verge of breaking out, as the Gryffindors were smarting under the slur on their honor. The Slytherins weren't helping, with their coarse speculations about Ginny. Pansy was entering it with wholehearted glee, adding in things about Draco. Tempers were reaching boiling point as Snape entered the room and sent them sharply to work. He kept staring at his desk with horrified fascination for the rest of the lesson, and tried vainly to keep his belongings off the spot where the students had lain on.  
Wondering what happened to Draco and Ginny? Find out next! I kept laughing so hard as I wrote this. I have never read anything like this in any HP fics. Nothing like this anywhere. Hoorah! An original idea! *pats self on back* Isn't Ginny evil to do this to her brother? Oh the sheer naughtiness of Ginny and Draco astounds me all to pieces! There is no actual plan to this story, the characters write themselves out a story. So you know as much as I do about where the story goes next. 


	13. What the FREAK is he doing in Draco's be...

I can't believe it, but I'm actually ahead on this fic. I have a couple of chaps in reserve for when I hit writer's block *touch wood* Here's hoping I don't. You people all encourage me so much, that I want to write more because I know there's loads of people hanging out for the next chap. You should also go read echo's fics cause she put me onto HP fic and this story in the first place. Thank you, echo, wherever you are! She also gave me an itch to go watch Buffy, thanks to her Harry Potter/ Buffy crossover. Bizarre. I must be influenced easily. OK, this has just occurred to me halfway through the chap, but I better warn you major icky plot change coming up. Lots of implied stuff. Incest slash, rape, etc. Bad, bad stuff. Warnings all around, ok. And don't flame me afterwards either.  
"Hurry up Draco!" Virginia hissed as they clattered up the stairs. "If Snape decides to actually go after us, he's gonna be pissed!"  
  
"He won't. We confused him too much. C'mon, shortcut to the Slytherin common room this way." Draco veered off and Virginia ran after him. "Left, left, right, down, there's that statue, down again, and right! Here we are." Draco halted in front of the picture of the black knight.  
  
Virginia laughed and ruffled his hair. "Aren't you smart?"  
  
"Going out with you, aren't I?" Draco growled and picked her up to kiss her.  
  
"That is entirely disgusting." The Black Knight complained. "Hast thee tupped the maid yet?" The Knight made an unmistakable gesture with his lance.  
  
"You are a foul mannered painting." Draco said evenly. "Maleficium." The painting slid open and Draco led Virginia by the hand down into the dimly lit stairs.  
  
"Nice, exactly what I pictured." She said as she stroked a silver velvet armchair. "Green and silver, mysterious and very gothic. Gryffindor décor is cheerful and brash. This is more pleasing to the eye." She flopped onto a couch. "We gonna continue, or what?"  
  
"My room." Draco whispered as he drew her off the couch and into his arms. They kissed hungrily and Draco led her, both of them stumbling a little into his room. He flicked open the curtains of the bed and laid her down on it. "You know, these robes are so in the way. Muggles have the right idea about how to dress for some things." He started to undo her over robes. "So many bloody layers." He muttered in annoyance.  
  
"I could help." Virginia offered lazily as she undid his robes.  
  
"More fun this way." Draco said as he buried his nose in her hair. He shrugged his robes off and kicked them away from him. "Much more fun." He licked her pulse point and she shivered. He finally got her overrobes off and pushed them to the end of the bed. She took her shirt off, and his eyes never leaving hers, took his off as well. He hissed in annoyance as he noticed the curtains to his bed were still open. He started to close them, then halted in sheer terror and shock as his father walked in the door of his dorm room.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Lucius said pleasantly.  
  
"Draco, who is it?" Virginia sat up, her hair all mussed and looked over Draco's shoulder. "Oh f***." She went white and started to shrink down in the bed.  
  
"Draco, who is that?" Lucius said as he came over to the side of the bed. "Hello, Miss Weasley. So glad to find you here, it makes this so much easier."  
  
"Father, what are you going on about?" Get the wand Cin, get the f***ing wand! His mind screamed as he kept his tone light and pleasant. "So pleased to see you, but I am a little busy at the moment." Draco raised an eyebrow in a bored way, as if it was entirely normal for one's father to walk in on his near naked son and equally near naked girlfriend of said son. Virginia was whimpering soundlessly as the man who had introduced her to her worst nightmare looked her over in a depraved way.  
  
"It's quite simple really. Someone wants to meet Miss Weasley, after hearing about how easily she gave in to him last time." Virginia hid behind Draco, moaning now, eyes wide in dread. No oh no oh no oh no. Not him. Not again. "Yes that's right, Voldemort." Lucius hissed.  
  
"Father, you'll blow my cover." Draco objected, heart thudding in his chest.  
  
"Oh do grow up Draco, and learn to share. The Dark Lord gets what the Dark Lord wants. Bow to necessity. You can have her when he's done." Lucius said in bored tones.  
  
"You have got to be joking." Virginia hissed as she scrabbled for her wand. "Like I'm just going to go with you, flutter my eyelashes at Voldemort and go 'take me now! You studly thing!'" She prayed that this would buy her some time to cast a spell. Draco hid what she was doing from his father. So he hoped. "Apparently, he looks like a snake. Ick. Draco's as far into darkness as I want to go. So just f*** off, you inbred wanker."  
  
Lucius merely smiled. "I don't think you have a choice. Imperius." Virginia screamed inwardly as she got off the bed and stood next to Lucius. Draco got up as well and shrugged his clothes back on. Lucius ran an admiring hand down Virginia's body and she writhed in revulsion. "I have to admit, you've got good taste Draco." Draco stood next to his father, who kissed him full on the lips, lingeringly. Virginia noticed that one of Draco's hands curled into a fist as the other tangled itself into his father's hair. Lucius switched over to Virginia, after ordering her to respond eagerly and happily. "Sweet, sinfully sweet, Draco. My compliments." Lucius licked his lips. "Ah well, no matter how I'd like to dally, we'd best be off. Time for all this later. Follow me, Ginny." Lucius strode out of the room as Virginia plodded along behind him, her face the only sign of her struggle to stop, to scream, to do anything.  
  
Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly, he had to figure out something, but Snape's warnings about revealing himself stuck in his mind. Maybe someone would come in, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. While Draco dithered in indecision, Lucius reached into a pocket and withdrew a pouch. He stepped up to the fireplace in the common room and offered the pouch to Draco. "Here, I have this fireplace hooked up to the Floo network. We have friends in the Ministry. Go to Malfoy Manor. I'll explain when we get there, but we have to hurry before classes end. I left a note for Snape, and regretfully sad, Miss Weasley's robes will be found near the Forbidden Forest. Use the Floo powder to go to Malfoy Manor." Lucius instructed Virginia.  
  
She stepped into the fireplace. "M-M-Malfoy Manor." She fought the syllables as they came out of her mouth then disappeared.  
  
"You next Draco."  
  
"Malfoy Manor." Draco said clearly and vanished in swirls of green smoke.  
  
After taking one last look around, Lucius did the same and departed.  
Cliffhanger! Are you all annoyed at me now? Joyness! I may have to change the category of this story because now it's romance/humour/angst. Strange mix, but could any relationship of Draco and Ginny be without angst? Really deep down? Warning, flames will be used to toast marshmallows and then I will eat said marshmallows. I bet that Dobby would like some marshmallows. 


	14. Malfoy Manor

Welcome back to the serial soapie of Draco and Ginny! Last time, they were kidnapped by Lucius, Draco's father and taken to Malfoy Manor. What will happen to them there? Who knows? Least of all me. Oh well, onwards. And warnings, this chap may not be for the squeamish. Or you can just skip over the squicky parts. I don't write smut, there is a plot. There is actual plot here peoples, though I like writing about naked Draco as much as the next girl.  
  
"Cin! Cin! You all right?" Draco gabbled as he fell out of the fireplace. Virginia was slumped on the ground shivering.  
  
"Draco, what are we going to do?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know, do you have your wand?"  
  
"Ye, yes. I had it in my hand as we fell through."  
  
"Use it! Use it on me, then run like f***!" Draco hissed. "Use the Cruciatus curse if you have to. Knock me out, then run! GO!"  
  
"I love you Draco." She whispered. "Dormus!" Draco fell to the ground, with a smile on his face. She rose to her feet and went to the door of the room, holding her wand.  
  
"You have more ingenuity then I gave you credit for, Miss Weasley." She heard Lucius say. She whirled around to see him stepping out of the fireplace. "I'll really have to talk to Draco about this. This quality of performance is quite unacceptable." He continued as he dusted off his robes. He looked up to see her still holding the wand on him. He smiled. "Silly girl, do you truly think that you can change what's going to happen?"  
  
"Maybe not, but I can try. Cruciatus!" He looked at her with total surprise, then began to scream in pain as he fell to the floor. He let go of his cane and it clattered over the floor until it came to a halt at her feet. "Silencio!" She said hurriedly. "Dormus!" Lucius stopped screaming and went to sleep. She quickly crossed over to him and removed the pouch of Floo powder from his robes. Where to go? Hogwarts would be closed off by now. . . Home! She'd go home! She took a handful of the powder, stepped into the grate, then thought for a moment, ran over and took Lucius's came, went back to the grate and said "The Burrow!" In a flash of green light, she Flooed home.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco shook his head and rose unsteadily to his feet. He put his hand against the wall, as he fought off the lingering effects of the Dormus hex. He glanced blearily around the room and nearly laughed in joy and surprise as he saw his father stretched out on the floor, unconscious. He wobbled over to the door and opened it, nearly falling into the arms of Peter Pettigrew. "She escaped. Hexed us both." Draco wheezed. "Father didn't take her wand off her."  
  
"I am very displeased to hear that." A cold voice hissed. Draco looked up in surprise as he heard the voice. His face lit up with simulated delight as he pushed Peter away and fell on his knees in front of Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord. . ." He bowed his head. Voldemort had changed from the weak child like figure that Harry had confronted in the graveyard during his fourth year at Hogwarts. His face was still the same horror as it had been then, but he had grown taller to 6"2' and he looked more like a man then he had before. His black hair had grown back in, and his fingernails had lengthened into claws. These claws now cupped Draco's face as he stayed perfectly still. Voldemort liked to smear his claws with poison.  
  
"My dragon, how is it that a helpless little girl escaped two of my best servants?" Voldemort said in displeasure. He drew Draco's face upwards so they looked eye to eye. "Well?"  
  
"My father didn't disarm her. He let her Floo without taking her wand off her. The Floo passage erased the Imperius curse. She went through first, and was waiting for me as I stepped out. She hexed me asleep, then I must presume she did the same to my father." Draco said steadily. He stared into Voldemort's red, snake-like eyes.  
  
"My dragon, as always you have a reasonable explanation for everything. Why then do I have a problem in believing you?" Voldemort hissed. Draco stayed completely still as he felt Nagini slide over his legs. He winced as the fingers around his face tightened.  
  
"I swear it's the truth lord! My lord, I would never betray you!"  
  
"Truly, my little dragon?"  
  
"Always your pleasure is my desire, lord. I wish that I had only been able to present you with the Weasley girl. She is exquisite, and she moans beautifully. I was interrupted by my father before I could try her fully, so I would swear that she is virgin!" Draco felt very dirty inside as he said this. He kept his emotions off his face though. A person like Draco learns quickly to hide what they truly feel. The penalty for error was death.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and released Draco's head. "Nagini, get off the poor boy. Let us talk to Lucius. I am quite displeased." Draco stood unsteadily and leaned on Peter. "Come here, my servant." Draco stood away from Peter and walked the short distance to Voldemort's side. Voldemort grasped the back of Draco's head and kissed him deeply. Draco opened his mouth and moaned in an imitation of desire. Voldemort pushed him away and Draco stumbled, then looked up at Voldemort with a hurt expression on his face. "Later, my eager one. Or perhaps you should go back to school? Yes, that would be best." Voldemort said to himself as he walked through the door to the small room, where Lucius still lay. "Lucius?" Lucius was still out. "Pathetic. His son has come round, but he hasn't." Voldemort kicked Lucius in the ribs. Lucius snorted and awoke to look into the angry face of Voldemort.  
  
"My lord, I don't know how this happened. . ." Lucius began to say.  
  
"Shut up. I do know how it happened. You underestimated an opponent." Voldemort hissed angrily. Draco took a certain pleasure in seeing the fear on his father's face. Draco came and stood by Voldemort's side and allowed Voldemort to caress him. Lucius's eyes narrowed. "But lucky for you, I still need you. Another child by you would be nice. Draco turned out quite well, don't you think? So very, very well." Voldemort said, as he looked Draco over. Draco tilted his head as Voldemort slowly slid his hand down Draco's neck.  
  
"She used the Cruciatus on me!" Lucius hissed as he stood.  
  
"Well, then you'll know how it feels." Voldemort said coldly. "Go back to school, Draco. The Floo should still be connected." Draco nodded and Flooed back to the Slytherin common room to the sound of his father's screams and Voldemort's laughter.  
Oooh, scaryness squared! Voldemort is back with a vengeance. Why is he interested in Ginny? Well, he wanted to meet Harry because Harry had defeated him several times. Why shouldn't he want to meet the girl who nearly brought him back, albeit innocently? Voldemort is always curious and looking for ways to increase his power. And after the son of a loyal Deatheater became linked to this girl, his chances of meeting the girl rose exponentially. You want to know what happened to Ginny, hey? Wait till next chap! 


	15. Molly Weasley breaks a plate

Hey ppls! Ready to find out what happened to Ginny?  
Virginia stumbled out of the Burrow's fireplace, coughing. She was only wearing her underwear, her school skirt and her shoes and socks. Little wonder that as Molly Weasley turned from the kitchen sink, she dropped the plate she was holding. Virginia dropped to her knees and gasped for a moment, then rose to her feet using Lucius's cane. "Mum?"  
  
"Ginny, what happened?" Molly rushed over to her daughter and hugged her fiercely.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy kidnapped me, Mum. I have to get back to school before I'm missed, and I need to talk to Dumbledore." Molly was gaping at the shocking information. "Mum, there's no time. I'll just run upstairs and put some clothes on, then I'll explain on the way." Virginia turned to go, then frowned. "Here, hold this." She gave the cane to her mother and ran up the stairs to her room. She dug hurriedly through her wardrobe and shrugged on a shirt and some robes. At least they're black, she thought critically. "Mum, let's go!" She said loudly as she clattered back down the stairs.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, we're not going anywhere until you explain what is going on!" Molly said in mother tones. Everyone knows this one, hard to describe, but it's that 'frustrated, confused but I'm putting my foot down' one. Virginia sighed.  
  
"There's just no time Mum! We need to get me back to school, and I desperately need to talk to professor Dumbledore. It's about Voldemort!" Molly gasped and let the cane fall to the floor. "Better not damage it Mum, that's Lucius Malfoy's cane. I'm pretty sure he keeps his wand in it." Virginia said as she picked it up. "Does Dad still have that new car?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"It's fast!"  
  
"We'll Floo dear. Professor Dumbledore lets parents Floo to his office when they need to. Get some Floo powder, then say Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." Molly nudged her daughter to the fireplace. "Go on, dear. You first."  
  
Virginia took a handful of powder and said "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" And disappeared. Molly followed her quickly and appeared in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mrs Weasley, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said. "As soon as Virginia gets over her coughing fit, we'll find out what's going on." Virginia sat wheezing in an armchair and gave her mother a weak wave. She was still clutching Lucius's cane.  
  
"Ok, I'm good now. Draco and I had gone to his common room, more or less because we freaked out the school again, but I won't go into that." She said hurriedly as she saw her mother's face. "Mum, me and Draco are going out. This has nothing to do with him, ok? Well, anyway, I was in his room and Lucius Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. He put the Imperious on me, and made me Floo to Malfoy Manor. Apparently, Voldemort is very eager to meet me. I Flooed first and then Draco. He told me to knock him out so I could get away, I did, and then Lucius appeared. We exchanged a few words then I put the Cruciatus on him." Virginia stopped at her mother's gasp. "I had to Mum! There was no element of choice involved in any of this. Or would you rather that I was still at Malfoy Manor? Then I put Lucius to sleep, stole his cane and some Floo powder and Flooed home. Then we came here." She finished with a sigh. "Do you have something I can wash my mouth out with, Professor? Lucius kissed me, and my mouth is foul."  
  
Molly burst into tears. "Oh Ginny, my poor little girl."  
  
"Mum, he kissed and groped me. I can live with it, but I don't think he brushes his teeth." Virginia made a disgusted face. "I got away, didn't I? Oh my god, where's Draco?" Virginia said in a frightened voice. "Let me go down to the Slytherin common room, please, professor. What if Draco didn't come back?" She bit her thumb hard. "Mum, calm down. I'm fine, but I think Voldemort will be pissed. I just hope he takes it out on the father not the son." She said worriedly as her fingers curled around the cane. "I took his cane. I know that the Ministry will want to put it down to teenage hysteria, but how did I get Lucius's cane, if I wasn't near him. You better have it, professor." Virginia rose to her feet and deposited the cane on Dumbledore's desk. She brushed her hands together. "Ew, ickyness."  
  
"Albus! I had this note on my desk, then I found Virginia Weasley's robes in the Slytherin dorms, and Draco is missing." A masculine voice yelled as feet pounded up the stairs. "Albus!" Snape burst into Dumbledore's office, panting. His face went white in relief as he saw Virginia. "Thank god." He dropped into the armchair that Virginia had recently vacated and put his face in his hands. The paper that he was holding fluttered to the ground, and Virginia picked it up. She scanned it and snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Like I'd be that stupid to go into the Forbidden Forest, Harry's told me about some of the things in there. Giant spiders I can do very well without." She handed it to Dumbledore. He read it then looked up.  
  
"I think now the Ministry must act."  
  
"No, let Voldemort think that he got away with it." Virginia said slowly. "Draco will get hurt, and I want him in one piece. We aren't anywhere near ready, I'm betting." She said as she looked at Dumbledore and he nodded to confirm her guess. "Mum, you should go home." She said as she held her mother's hands. "I'm fine, and you'll want to tell Dad what happened. But make sure he doesn't do anything. Close off the Floo once he gets home. Malfoy may try to get you." She kissed her mother on the cheek and led her to the fireplace. "Go, Mum." Molly nodded and Flooed back to the Burrow.  
  
"I must admit surprise at your resilience and maturity, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Less Mum knows the better." Virginia said shortly. "Can I go back to the Gryffindor common room now?" Dumbledore nodded. Virginia went to the door leading out of Dumbledore's office, then paused. "Professor Snape, lie however you have to. But I suppose you're used to it." Snape looked up at her. "I'm betting Lucius Malfoy is in a lot of pain right now for letting me escape." Snape smiled slowly. "He deserves it. As Ron would say, he's a slimy git. I so desperately need to wash my mouth out and have a shower. Prof. Dumbledore will fill you in on what happened to me." She walked slowly out of the room.  
  
Snape continued to look after her once she disappeared. "She'd make a good Auror, I think, Albus."  
  
"I would agree with you there, Severus." Dumbledore said as he nodded slowly.  
  
"So what happened?" Snape leaned forward and listened intently as Dumbledore told him. "Interesting. Wait a minute, is that Lucius's cane?" Snape's eyes lit up as Dumbledore smiled. "She'd make an excellent Auror, Albus."  
  
Go Ginny, go Ginny, go, go, go, go Ginny! Hoorah! Virginia wins again. Personally, I think Lucius must be at lest as hot as his son, only older. But I can see Ginny's point of view too. But Lucius. . .*drool* Malfoy hotness all around for me! 


	16. Catching up, and what are we gonna do?

Onwards! Here, bunny, bunny. C'mon plot bunny, c'mon plot bunny. Come here DAMMIT! *unsuccessful capture dive* *spits out grass* Stupid plot bunny. *sulks*  
  
"I feel so unclean. . ." Virginia muttered to herself as she walked hurriedly to the Gyrffindor common room. "Mumblety-peg." She said dispiritedly to the Fat Lady. A brave front for the world, hide what's inside, sometimes it's the only way to survive with your sanity intact. She nearly ran up to the showers and stripped off swiftly, leaving her clothes in a heap on the floor. She turned the shower up full ball and made it really hot. As the steam started to pour out the top, she grabbed the soap and ferociously scrubbed her body. "Yuck, nasty, nasty man." She whispered. Everywhere that he had touched, she nearly rubbed red raw. Finally feeling cleaner, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and briskly dried herself off. She shuddered in disgust as she thought about the Manor, then her eyes widened as she remembered Draco. She wrapped the towel around herself and ran for her dorm. She quickly got dressed and headed out for the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Thank you!" She called out to the Fat Lady as she hurtled down the stairs. She walked quickly through the halls and went down to the Dungeons. As she got closer to the Slytherin common room, she gripped her wand tight. Slytherins knew some nasty spells. "Maleficium." She told the Knight. He ignored her. "Draco would be very angry with you, and so might his father." She warned the Knight. He continued to ignore her. "I know the password, Draco used it this morning. Let me in, or I will do something nasty to you. F*** Draco, I'll do it myself."  
  
"I though thee had done that already." The Knight sneered.  
  
"We were interrupted. Let me in, or I'll find someway to flay you." Her voice snarled. "If you won't let me in, I will have to wait. And to pass the time, I'll sing. Sweet sappy love songs that will drive you mad." The Knight flicked open his visor and stared at her. Virginia cleared her throat and opened her mouth.  
  
"Prithee enter, fair maid!" The Knight gabbled as the painting slid across. "I meant no insult to thee!"  
  
"Thank you." Virginia smiled as she entered the painting hole. She walked quickly down the stairs and got her wand out. The Slytherins in the common room stared at her as she entered. "You can just stay sitting. I'm here for Draco, and that's all. Hey, Zambini." She nodded a greeting  
  
"Cin!" Draco called out as he came down the stairs. "C'mon, let's go somewhere a tad more private." He put his arm around her shoulders and they both left. Virginia looked back and stuck her tongue out at the Slytherins. They climbed out through the portrait hole and walked to the lake. Draco sat down with a sigh and Virginia sat down next to him and they leaned against each other in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So what was Voldemort like?" Virginia broke the quiet.  
  
"Pissed as hell. Thankfully, he blamed my father, not me."  
  
"That's good. I was worried. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I nicked your father's cane."  
  
Draco laughed. "That has his wand in it."  
  
"I know." Virginia giggled. "He's gonna be pissed when he finds out I pinched it. He won't be able to do anything about it, because I was at school the entire time, so Dumbledore and all the teachers will say. And I bet the Ministry would just adore to know how I was near him at all. The Aurors want to investigate Malfoy Manor, I bet, so if he says anything about this, they would come in to look for it." Draco laughed as well as he pictured his father's fury and impotence to do anything about the situation.  
  
"Nasty, nasty girl." He said admiringly. "You think quick on your feet."  
  
"Six brothers, you tend to do that. I wonder. . ." She trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
"Wonder if Voldemort will try again." She frowned. "If I stay with you, then they'll think the whole thing with me knocking you out was staged, which it was. But if I break up with you, the school will want to know why. I know!" She grinned widely. "Send a message to your father from me, but I'll give it to you to send. Saying I was sorry, I had to duck out so quickly but the method of fetching me was very rude and I thought the Lord needed to teach his servants some manners!" Draco whooped with laughter. "Make a very insincere apology about knocking out his servants, but I'm sure they weren't too expensive. Be glad to join him at his earliest convenience, with proper transportation arranged and time to prepare myself for meeting such an important person. Say I was a bit rushed this time." Virginia doubled up laughing, but Draco stopped abruptly as what she was saying sunk in.  
  
"You would go back?"  
  
"Play the double game Draco. You're doing it already. So's Snape. Besides, this will definitely f*** with everybody's minds."  
  
"Voldemort doesn't play games." He warned her.  
  
"Sure he does. Nasty ones to be sure, but games all the same." She bit her lip in concentration. "I'm sure I could cope with Voldemort this time around." She rose to her feet. "Have to write that note. C'mon." She turned to go back to Hogwarts. Draco pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Do it later." He growled softly, then kissed her.  
  
"Ok, later." She panted as they broke off the kiss. They kissed again. Then Virginia straightened up. "F***! I have an essay to finish for Divinations! I gotta go!" She got up and ran for the school. "See ya later Draco!" She tossed back over her shoulder. Draco watched her go, then rose to his feet. He decided to throw stones across the lake, did that for a while, then trailed aimlessly up to Hogwarts. 


	17. A message is sent, mischief in the Owler...

Roast plot bunny for dinner, peeps! Hehehe. Mmmm, bunny. Thanks to my reviewers, even the flamers. Of course, the flames were used to toast marshmallows and they were all nice and crispy. Dobby says thank you too. He liked the marshmallows. But I was disappointed at the originality of the flames. Of course Voldemort is a sexually perverted person thing. He's the Dark Lord for crying out loud. You think he'd stick to nice, conventional missionary position het sex? Of course not. And his followers are as perverted as he is. Why am I even bothering? I posted warnings. And my license as creative artist is sacrosanct. As it should be. Sooooo, hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to the story we go! *whistles*  
A few days later, in the cool recesses of the library, Virginia nibbled the end of her quill as she thought about what to write next. She briefly scanned the missive she was composing and grinned happily. Exactly the right tone. Almost guaranteed to send Voldemort into a frothing rabid fit, but polite. A few more sentences and she'd be done. A mouth lazily kissed the back of her neck. "I hope that's you Ferret, or you'll be in pain." She said evenly as she scribbled out the end of the message.  
  
"Is that it?" Draco said as he sat down next to her. They spoke in whispers, careful not to annoy the librarian.  
  
"Mmhmm. Want to read it?" She signed it, V. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah." Draco took it from her offering hand and read it. A grin spread over his face. "You are so polite, but it just screams insult. You are exceptionally good at this. C'mon, let's owl it." Draco and Virginia walked out of the library together and went to the school Owlery. "Do you have an owl?"  
  
"I don't actually have a familiar." Virginia said briefly, turning her eyes from Draco's, not wanting to see the almost certain pity.  
  
"I'll buy you one." Draco watched her carefully. If she was in this for the money. . . "Don't buy me anything!" She hissed in a furious whisper. "That is the last thing I want, people calling me a whore as well as a stupid slut." She blinked away tears.  
  
"Who said that?" Draco said angrily. "Tell me Cin, and they will be in such extreme f***ing pain. . ." Virginia shushed him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don' worry about it. Words are words. Stupid petty people say stupid petty things. 'Sides, they're just jealous. I've got the sexiest, handsomest guy in the school hot for me." She teased. "Where's your owl?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly an owl." Draco admitted sheepishly as she followed him through the Owlery. "Father is nuts about this whole pureblood, old wizarding families and prestige and stuff like that. . . Pretty stupid really. And he got me this to run my messages." He said with a sigh as they climbed to the top of a tower, and he revealed a cage, quite separate from all the other owls. "Voila." He drew back the curtain to expose a black hawk, which screamed irritably at them. "It bites everyone, but it's different and it's a merlin. Yeah, stupid play on words I know." He said helplessly as Virginia started to laugh. "Stop it!"  
  
"I know I shouldn't laugh," She said between giggles, "But oh Merlin, your father is conceited!" She leaned on him as she whooped her way to silence. The hawk eyed her nastily and tried to bite her. "You be nice, or I'll set Crookshanks on you." The hawk looked startled and shut up. Draco gingerly took the hawk out, and hooded it. He tied the message to its leg and opened a window in the ceiling, unhooded it and se it through. It circled for a minute then headed almost directly north.  
  
"Well, at least it set out going the right way." Draco said worriedly, as he watched the hawk disappear.  
  
"Lighten up Draco." Virginia said, rolling her eyes, then she pinched his arse. Draco yelped and turned around to stare at her murderously. She laughed, and bolted down the stairs, exciting all the owls. She nearly flew out the door and slammed it shut behind her, then leaned against it.  
  
"Cin! Let me out!" Draco yelled as he pounded on the door. "I'm warning you!"  
  
"You can stay in there until you calm down." Virginia told him in a prim voice.  
  
"Ow! Damn it! Gerroff! Stupid f***ing owl!" Draco stopped pounding on the door. Virginia put her ear to the door and listened carefully. Lots of owl screeches and howls of pain from Draco.  
  
"What is going on Ginny?" She heard a voice ask. Virginia looked up into Harry's face.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said as she listened closely. "Stand back." Virginia flung open the door and moved hurriedly to one side as Draco fell out of the door. Two owls circled him, diving and screeching. Well, one proper owl and a flying feathery tennis ball. "Pigwidgeon! You leave Draco alone this instance!" Virginia stamped her foot crossly.  
  
"Hedwig! Come here now." Harry said, after looking at Virginia's face. The owls desisted after a few more pecks and hovered. "Hedwig!" Hedwig glided in and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Pig was on Virginia's shoulder and trying to make up, by nibbling her ear and hooting apologies. Draco groaned and uncovered his head.  
  
"Are they gone?" Virginia gasped as she saw the bleeding scratches that covered his face. Draco rose wobblingly to his feet then fell over again. Harry started to laugh, then stopped and tried to pretend that he had never done such a thing when Virginia glared at him. "F***." Draco said quietly as he stared up at the sky. "Can I kill them? Please?"  
  
"No. Pigwidgeon is sorry and he won't do it again. And I'm sure Harry will make sure Hedwig doesn't do it again either."  
  
"What the f***? Potter's here?" Draco raised himself onto his elbows and squinted, looking for Harry. When he saw him, he groaned and lay back down. "Could my day really be any worse?"  
  
"C'mon Draco. You need to go to the infirmary." Virginia said as she helped him to his feet. Draco glared blearily at Harry through the blood seeping from cuts over his eyes.  
  
"You say one word Potter, one f***ing word. . ." Draco threatened as Virginia led him off to the infirmary.  
  
Pomfrey fussed over him, then sent him back to the Slytherin common rooms. Draco brooded alone, because Virginia had gone back to the Gryffindor common room and laughed until her sides ached. It had just been too funny with Pig swooping over him and Draco shielding his face. Sorta funny but at the same time not. Just as watching people getting hurt is funny because it's not you in that situation. But you wince all the same.  
'Ere we go, 'ere we go, 'ere we go, 'ere we gooooo! Yeah Ginny! Thanx my reviewers, I love you all! Over a hundred reviews, oh yeah, I'm good! And of course Blaise is a boy. I had to make him a boy didn't I? J.K doesn't actually say whether Blaise is a boy or a girl, and it is spelled that way, I checked. Though I personally feel a threesome with another girl would be more likely with Draco. He's just so sexy, and as he said, he doesn't need help. I know the remarks are a little disjointed, but I'm ahead and replying to my reviews at the same time. Odd, peculiar, bizarre and all the way round like me! 


	18. Screams and stunts

Welcome back and other welcoming and generally nice and appreciative comments to all my reviewers. You other people who are reading and not reviewing can just sod off. Unless you feel like reviewing now, in which case you are more then welcome. As I have only received one suggestion for a name for the orphan house elf, she is now called Poppy. I like poppies, especially the opium kind. Just kidding, merely a harmless joke. *paranoiac glare at all ppls* You're all out to get me, aren't you? *shuffles into corner* *glares some more* Oh, and Fred and George are helping a professor. You'll find out which one later.  
Screams of rage reverberated through Malfoy Manor. The house elves cowered in fear as they listened. Such screams usually meant extra kicks for them. Or torture. One whimpered then hushed as the others stared at it in terror. Usually best to be as still and quiet as they could possibly be. You don't draw attention to yourself that way. Then the screams gave way to a horrible laughter. They huddled closer together.  
  
"Lucius, I have to say I admire the girl's spunk." Voldemort said as he slowly crushed Virginia's letter in one scaled hand. "Draco can continue on with this relationship. Possibly we can bring her over." Lucius nodded as he looked away from Voldemort's burning eyes. "It would be amusing to watch her break. The question is, which pressure would be best applied?" Voldemort mused to himself as he leant back in the chair of Lucius's study. He propped his feet on the desk as he leaned back in the chair. Lucius winced as Voldemort's boots scored the impeccable finish of the mahogany surface.  
  
"Her family perhaps, lord?" Lucius offered. He still smarted over that ungainly brawl with Arthur a few years ago.  
  
"No." Voldemort shortly rebuffed his servant's idea. Silence reigned as Voldemort thought. "Draco. Ah, young love." Voldemort grinned nastily. Lucius turned white.  
  
"My, my lord?" Lucius stuttered.  
  
"I think it is possible from this letter that she truly cares for him. And I already have Draco. So much easier then capturing a whole family who would be missed." Voldemort began once more to laugh. "Incendio." He hissed and destroyed the paper. He brushed his hands together to brush off the lingering ashes. Nagini curled lovingly around his feet and stared at Lucius, tongue flickering, as she tasted his fear.  
Virginia laughed as she hurtled through the sky on her broom. Although not a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Virginia was a master of broom stunts and tricks. She pulled out of her wheeling dive and rose into the sky. As she steered her broom straight and level, she kicked her shoes off and stood up on it, like a snow boarder. Gripping the broom tightly between her toes, she went into a series of flips and somersaults.  
  
"GINNY! GET THE F*** DOWN FROM THERE!!!!" She heard Ron scream. Virginia grinned nastily, then stepped off her broom and plunged down towards the earth. Yells and screams from those watching as they thought they saw her fall to her doom.  
  
"Broom!" She called out and counted as it flew underneath her. Ten, eleven, twelve, and it should be there! She caught onto it with her hands as she fell past it, then swung back up into it. Another figure drew near her as she rebalanced herself. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned at Draco. "Hiya!"  
  
"What the f*** are you doing?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Flying!" She laughed then coaxed her broom into another dive towards the earth. Draco dived with her. She looked over at him and grinned. She started to corkscrew the broom and Draco followed her lead. As the wind rushed past her face, she squinted to see the ground. At the last possible moment, she pulled out and flew along the ground, still turning, her hair brushing the ground regularly as the broom turned over and over. Claps and cheers greeted this maneuver and as she soared back up into the sky, she could see a crowd gathering. She waved and they roared.  
  
"All you got Cin?" Draco asked, his eyes wild with excitement.  
  
"Not by far! We give them a show?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Follow my lead!" She yelled back to him as she took off. They wove intricate figures between the towers for the Quidditch matches and all over the heavens. No communication passed between them, but they always seemed to know where the other was, and what they were about to do. The crowd screamed at the display of aerial skill. Virginia swooped down to where Harry and the Dream Team were standing and hovered just out of reach. Draco followed her, and grinned at them. "Gonna let a Slytherin beat you, Harry?" She asked as she tossed her windswept hair out of her face. "Grab your broom and fly." With that passing comment, she rose vertically into the sky and Draco pursued her, flying in tight circles around her.  
  
"Why'd you invite Potter for?" Draco yelled angrily.  
  
"For funness!" She replied. She halted and hovered as Harry came flying up to meet them. "Ready Harry?"  
  
"As I'll ever be. What's the go?"  
  
"Tricks and stunts. Flying in threes is much harder then flying in pairs. Co-operation is the name of the game, and neither of you dare try and knock each other off their brooms." She wiped the sweat on her forehead away. "F*** this. I'm taking off these robes." Virginia stood on her broom and undid her robes. Fluttering in the wind, they fell to the ground. She pushed off, ignoring the bug eyed stares she was getting from the two boys. Underneath her robes, Virginia had been wearing some tight Muggle jeans and a crop top. Comfortable for flying, and tight so they don't get in the way. The display rapidly descended into a competition between the two boys as they showed off for Virginia. Virginia shook her head and descended to the ground, accompanied by cheering. "Snitch, Ron?" She asked as she got off her broom.  
  
Ron gaped at her. "What the f*** do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I've got your robes, Gin." Hermoine interrupted quietly.  
  
"Ta muchly, Herm." Virginia grinned. "After I took them off, I was a mite worried about their eventual fate. Look at those two show offs." She mused as she looked up into the sky, shading her eyes. "Boys." She said in disgust and shook her head.  
  
"Hey, Ginny! Way to go!" A voice cheered. She looked around for the owner. Oh. Collin. Did any one actually remember that she had another name? Even the teachers called her Ginny.  
  
"Hey. Have you seen the Quidditch box? Oh never mind, I'm over flying now. I'll just go up and tell those two." Virginia got back on her broom and rose into the sky. She stood up and whistled. "Hey, youse two!" They stopped and swooped down to where she was. "Catch Draco!" She jumped off her broom in the general direction of Draco. His eyes widened in shock, then he dove for her falling figure. Virginia started to get a little bit worried, then Draco caught her hand and swung her up onto his broom.  
  
"Don't do that again!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Scared the shit out of me, that's why!"  
  
"That was the whole fucking point! Broom!" She called out and her broom came swooping towards them. Virginia slipped off Draco's broom, giving him a kiss on the way, and caught it again. She sat sidesaddle and waved cheerily at both of the angry boys. "Oh look at me, so high, so high in the sky, with the two biggest hotties in the school fighting over meeeeee!" Virginia sang loudly then her broom swerved and she fell, arms wind milling. "Oohhh SHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!!!!!" She screamed, hair whipping past her face. Where's the ground? Where's the fucking ground?! "Broo- Unh!" An arm caught her and swung her up. She looked dazedly around to see who had rescued her. Grey eyes, silver blond hair. Draco. She kissed him as they swooped towards the ground and landed, then looked up to see another guy with gray eyes and silver blonde hair coming towards them. She looked more closely at her rescuer. Ooops. It was Zabini. Virginia did the only thing possible in this situation. She fainted.  
A minor case of mistaken identity. What will happen to Ginny now? What will Draco do? Thanx my reviewers! There's so freaking many of you! *jumps around in joy* So many! Been having the worst time lately with the Net, it won't let me do anything! It won't even let me into ff.net, so it may be a while until this actually gets on ff.net. Sorry, sorry, many apologies. Blame the World Wide Wait. Stupid technology. The more complicated it gets, the less it works. And the more annoying it gets. I hate computers. Does their usefulness when they do work, outweigh the annoyingness when they don't? Sometimes, I think it doesn't. 


	19. Draco just doesn't understand the meanin...

Ginny is out of character, but that's not the freaking point! Although mostly everyone has said they like Ginny this way, don't you dare criticize my artistic license! Stupid stupids! Annoyingness all around, in great big gobs. Ginny is meant to be this way! She grew up, alright?! People do that. I'll fong you! Pain, lots of pain! Now that that rant is over, I would like to say thank you to my many nice, friendly reviewers. You guys are so nice, the things you say. I blush all the time when I read them. Awwww. You like me, you really like me! Btw, when is Ginny's birthday? I can't find a reference anywhere in the books, but I probably just skip over it. Anyone, any ideas? A suggestion even?  
Virginia woke up in the infirmary. "Merlin." She muttered to herself as she got up. Virginia did a double take as she looked at herself. "Where the FUCK did my clothes go?!" She shouted. "Draco, if this is your idea of a joke! Pain, me boyo, lots and lots of pain for you!" As Virginia communicated her great displeasure with the situation she found herself in, and the general lack of cloth covering her body, a house elf popped up. She frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
"I is Nimi, miss. I is coming to see you, on matters of great importance."  
  
"Are you trying to save my life? If you are, I can do quite well on my own."  
  
The house elf looked down and pleated its tea cloth between long fingers. "In a way, miss."  
  
"Well, don't! Dobby tried to save Harry's life once. Caused a lot of trouble for him."  
  
"Dobby is not a good elf miss!" Nimi looked quite affronted at being compared to Dobby. "He is wanting paying! He is leaving master and being glad about it! He is not properly ashamed!"  
  
"Master? Do you belong to the Malfoys too?" Virginia frowned. Nimi gasped and started to bang her head against the wall.  
  
"Bad Nimi, bad!"  
  
Virginia grabbed Nimi's shoulder and stopped her. "Ok, we won't talk about that. Promise."  
  
"You is so good, miss!" Nimi gasped through tears. "So good to a poor house elf." Nimi started to bawl loudly, hiding her head in her tea towel. Virginia sat back down on the bed and wrapped a sheet around herself.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Is an invitation, miss." Nimi sniffled. "A message from Nimi's master, and his master." Nimi suddenly looked deathly afraid. "You must not go miss! Must stay here with master's son!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nimi picked up the glass on Virginia's bedside table and shattered it over her head. "Bad Nimi." She moaned.  
  
"Brush off the glass, and talk to me." Virginia ordered. "Where is this invitation?"  
  
"Here, miss." Nimi sniffed and reached inside her tea towel to bring forth a heavily embossed card. "Is for you. Shouldn't give it to miss!" Nimi wailed, wiping her eyes on her tea towel. She blew her nose loudly.  
  
"Thank you Nimi." Virginia said calmly as she plucked it out of Nimi's hand. Virginia flopped back on the bad and let the sheet slip as she perused the missive. She started to laugh as she read it. "Voldemort can turn a pretty phrase when he wants to." Nimi was on the floor howling. "What's the matter now?" Virginia sighed tiredly.  
  
"You said the name! The name!"  
  
"Tom doesn't scare me anymore." She turned back to the letter. "Do get up, and stop crying."  
  
"Cin, you good now?" She heard Draco say. Click! Virginia looked over the bed and snarled in frustration as the house elf disappeared.  
  
"Damn it Nimi!" She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Hey Draco. Your house elf was here."  
  
"Really? Which one?" The sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"A female named Nimi. Gave me a message from your father. Wanna look?" Virginia waved the invite in the general direction of Draco, as she continued to stare upwards. "Stupid elf." Draco gave an appreciative whistle as he neared her hospital bed.  
  
"Looking good, Weasel."  
  
"Quiet, you." Virginia turned over onto her stomach. "Which reminds, where are my clothes?"  
  
"I have no idea, but you can stay that way." Draco ran a hand over her back. She wriggled. "Take this off too?" He asked innocently as he started to play with her bra strap.  
  
"No, Ferret."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Puh-lease?"  
  
"No. Look it up in the dictionary. Learn what it means."  
  
"Please with sugar on top?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's no in Japanese."  
  
"Oh. Please?" Draco started to kiss the back of her neck.  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"Pllleeeaaassseee?" He started to nibble on her ear.  
  
"Nay." Virginia groaned.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! The very idea! Such carryings on in my infirmary!" The highly insulted tones of Madam Pomfrey entered the room, and her heels clicked over the smooth floors.  
  
"Ginny! Snake, get off my sister!" Ron yelled. Draco ignored both of them and kissed the hollow of Virginia's back, just above the line of her underwear. Virginia shivered.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco hurtled over her back as Ron punched him. Virginia squeaked as Draco fell onto her back.  
  
"Ron!" Virginia said loudly. "Draco, get offa me!"  
  
"Why? You're so comfortable, Cin." Draco purred. Ron growled and lifted Draco by the t ops of his robes.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Get out of this infirmary this instant!" Madam Pomfrey said in scandalized tones.  
  
"See you later, Cin." Draco said cheerily as Ron dropped him. He then fisted Ron right in the gut, and Ron fell over wheezing. Draco curled his lip as he stared at Ron on the floor. "Sorry that your brother is such a prat, Cin." He sauntered away, giving Ron a kick on the way.  
  
"I have to agree with Draco, Ron. You are a prat." Virginia said distastefully. "Go away."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"You are an idiot. I don't go off at you because you're going out with Hermoine, don't go off at me cause I'm going out with Draco."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind." Pomfrey fussed. Ron gaped at the two females, then spun on his heel and left.  
  
"Stupid males." Virginia groaned as she lay back on the bed. "I don't suppose you know where my clothes are?"  
And that's the end of that chapter. Squeeeeeeee! 


	20. Breakfast with the Gryffindors

Virginia and Draco continued to play with people's minds. They kept getting 'caught' accidentally on purpose. This, understandably, led to several screams a day when they were discovered pashing in different places. Ron was their favorite one to be caught by, because he always looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Snape was a close second. They could see the whole threesome scene flashing before his eyes when he saw them. He didn't dare speak to Virginia anymore in Potions, or even look at her, because she kept fluttering her eyelashes at him. This was leading to a nervous breakdown for the Potions master.  
  
Virginia slumped down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, October twenty first. Draco followed her and gave death glares to all the gryffs. Stupid gryffs. Who were they to judge him? Remember evil Malfoy sneer and death glare. Neville cowered as Draco gave a particularly malevolent stare in his direction.  
  
Virginia got out her compact and used it to look at her neck. "Geez Draco, I've got so many hickeys people'll think I'm a leper." Ron suddenly seemed to have extreme trouble breathing.  
  
Draco grinned evilly. "I've got them too, you know. And scratches. And bites. You play hard." All the gryffs swiveled in their chairs to look at Draco. He smirked. "Looks like you have an uneven number of hickeys there, Cin. Want another one to even it up?"  
  
"Nah. They kinda sting." Virginia said in a dismissing tone. Hermione drug Ron away from the table, Ron arguing as he was drug away. "Oh the shockingness of me." She sighed. Draco pulled her onto his lap and snuggled her neck.  
  
"Forget Ron. Eat your breakfast."  
  
"I'll just have coffee, thanks Draco."  
  
"No. Food."  
  
"No. Coffee. Maybe food. Coffee, two sugars, vanilla shot, milk." She told her cup. It filled up. She took a sip, and grimaced. "Not as good as Starbucks, but they're getting better."  
  
"Starbucks?" Draco asked a frown on his face.  
  
"A muggle coffee house. They make THE best coffees on the planet." Virginia rolled her eyes in remembered rapture.  
  
"Muggles." Draco said in dismissing tones.  
  
"Muggles have a lot of stuff we don't. There's nothing like tv in our world."  
  
"Tee vee?" Draco said slowly.  
  
"A box with little moving pictures on it. Like an extended version of our photos. And their musicians are better."  
  
"What?" Draco said in an outraged voice.  
  
"Have to come and listen to my muggle music collection. I finally found a way to make my CD player go in Hogwarts, with lots of help from Hermione. During the times she wasn't snogging Ron." Virginia frowned at those memories of her summer hols. "Seriously bad for my developing psyche, that kinda stuff." Virginia grabbed an apricot Danish and bit it into it with relish, washing it down with coffee.  
  
"I really wonder how you stay so thin sometimes." Draco said as he watched her consume several sugary, calorie-ridden pastries one after the other.  
  
"S'easy." She mumbled. "I work it off with stress." She swallowed.  
  
"Stress?"  
  
"At the moment, it's sexual stress," All the Gryffindors sitting near her were suddenly very interested in their food. "But it's usually stress over other stuff."  
  
"Stress ridden and addicted to coffee." Draco shook his head in mock despair. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Cure me?" All the gryffs near by spat out their food. Virginia frowned at them. "He has better habits then I do. Apart from the bondage thing."  
  
"Gee thanks Gin. That's an image I'll carry with me through out the day." Seamus said wryly.  
  
"Oh no, he wants to tie me up." She assured him. "It's a thing." Draco hid his face in her neck as he silently shook with laughter.  
  
"Evil Cin." He whispered into her ear. "All the gryffs are fucking petrified of me now."  
  
"Good. Then I can have you all to myself." Virginia turned around so she faced him and started to kiss him, ignoring the grossed out noises and comments by the other Gryffindors. Draco decided he liked the way her coffee tasted. "C'mon Ferret. Classes start soon, and we're giving all these innocent gryffs the heebie jeebies." Virginia got off his lap. "Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out, I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby. . ." Virginia sang softly.  
  
"What's that? It sounds good." Draco asks with interest.  
  
"Muggle singer, Draco. A girl named Avril Lavigne. She's seriously cool." Virginia tells him. "I've got DADA (A/N: hereafter referred to as Dah dah. It's how I think they'd refer to it. Like you'd say the whole thing every freaking time!) next. Stupid git."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The teacher. Proffessor Lamonte. Stupid git. Worse than Lockhart." She told Draco. "Oh so much worse."  
  
"I agree wholeheartedly." Draco said dryly. "What'd he do this time?"  
  
"Nearly killed himself. Fighting a kilyakai. This little tiny person about six inches high, and it shot him with a poison arrow." Virginia started to laugh helplessly. "It didn't hurt the rest of us."  
  
"Kilyakai? I don't think I've heard of that."  
  
"It's a forest spirit from Papua New Guinea, in the southern hemisphere. Not really evil, just protective of its forests. I wonder if Lamonte will be in today at all. I think the poison was quite deadly." Virginia said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's why he wasn't in class yesterday." Draco said with the air of someone fitting a puzzle together and having just found an important piece. "We go through dah dah professors quickly don't we?"  
  
"But they're all so stupid! Except for Lupin." Virginia halted in front of a classroom door. "Here's the room. Who did you have yesterday?"  
  
"No one!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Well, that's a big hint. So who-" Virginia drawled. Draco caught her with her mouth open as he kissed her. She smiled around the kiss. She pushed him away and grinned at him. "You, class, now. Go." Draco shrugged and loped off. Sexy, sexy man. Virginia thought admiringly as she watched him go. She went into her class. 


	21. Guess who's back? Back again? Guess who'...

Yeah, that last chapter was kinda pointless. But the good chapters outweigh the pointless ones? Right? Right? *sniffs* You're not saying anything! *bawls* Thanx to the ppls I pinched the elf names off. You know who you are, you special special people! Follow that Muse! She stole my wallet! She got me up at one o'clock in the freaking morning, and that's the gratitude I get? Honestly. Oh, and did you spot the movie quote in the last chapter? Also, warnings of references to bi-sexuality.  
Virginia ran in, started to go to her desk, then did a double take as she saw who was teaching the class. "Lupin?! Yeah!" She ran up to him and gave him a fierce hug. "Welcome back!" She sniffed happily. "You know, I really like the way you smell."  
  
"Ah, that's great Ginny. Shouldn't you go sit down?" Remus told her kindly as he patted her back, quietly overjoyed at the reception he was getting. Some people just really didn't care, and Ginny Weasley was one of them.  
  
Virginia stepped back and beamed happily. "You know, I hoped you would come back. All that stuff about you being dangerous, total complete and utter f***ing bulls***."  
  
"Ginny, mind the language. Though thank you for the sentiments."  
  
"I've been hanging around Draco, that's my trouble." Virginia told him cheerfully. Remus's smile wavered.  
  
"Draco. . .Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, we're sort of a thing. The hickies, in case you're wondering, are his doing. He just, argh!" Virginia made a frustrated sound. Remus held onto his smile by the skin of his sanity. "Ne'er mind me, how have you been?"  
  
"All right. Dumbledore made sure I didn't starve." Remus's mouth twitched bitterly. "I think I'd better get on with this class. Go and sit down Ginny."  
  
"Alright, but I want a proper chat after class. I'll round up the Dream Team and we'll compare notes."  
  
"The Dream Team?"  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Herm are going out, by the way." Virginia told him casually as she started back to her desk.  
  
"Well, that's no great surprise."  
  
"I know but think about the consequences for me. Catching them, ew! It's a bad thing that will lead to me spending hundreds of pounds in therapy one day." Virginia laughed. Remus laughed as the rest of the class trickled in. "At least my other brothers are considerate enough to frat with their girlfriends out of sight." Virginia sat down and dumped her bag next to the desk. Rummaging around, she got her notebook and her quill. She prepared to take notes, ignoring the large radius of empty desks around her.  
  
"As some of you may know, I am professor Lupin. I taught here a few years ago, until I had to leave. I am merely a substitute for your regular teacher until he recovers from the kilyakai poison, which professor Snape tells me may take some time." Remus paused and smiled at the students. "Now, I would ask you all to pull down the shades. The topic for my lesson today does not cope well with sunlight." The students near the windows pulled down the curtains, veiling the room in semi-darkness. "Expecto Nox!" Remus said, and the room grew darker, more like true night. "Now all you students near the windows, please come into the middle to forestall any unfortunate accidents. Melanie, are you all right?" Remus strode over to the utility closet and opened it.  
  
"I am fine, Remus. Just get me out of this godforsaken closet." A female voice told him sharply. "Christ, I have imprints of that bucket on my arse." Remus helped the speaker out of the closet. Virginia nodded to herself as she saw the speaker. Vampire. A tall woman, dressed in black muggle jeans and a tight black top, the dark of her attire only accentuating the paleness of her complexion. Red lips, with the merest hint of imprints from the fangs hidden in her mouth. "So are these all your nice kiddies, Remus?"  
  
"Yes, Melanie. Class, this is Melanie Summers, a vampire." Remus told them as he led her to the front of the class. Melanie lay on Remus's desk, her long blonde hair falling over her face.  
  
"Summers being a slight oxymoron, cause I can never go outside again." Melanie complained. "Sun, that I do miss. But if I go out into the sunlight, I turn into a pile of dust. Not comfortable." She sat up and smiled at the class as she swung her legs over the side of the desk. "Now since this is Defence against the Dark Arts, I suppose I should tell you how to defend yourselves against a vampire."  
  
"If you please Melanie, tell them about how you became a vampire." Remus interrupted.  
  
"Well, that's kinda easy. I'd rather teach them how to dust vampires, the way I do. Yep, that's right," She told the shocked class, "I, a vampire, hunt and kill other vampires. I detest them."  
  
"I know Mel. I know." Remus lay a comforting hand on her shoulder as she hung her head.  
  
"Anyway, you want to know how I became a vampire." She swung her head back up, smiling fiercely. "I was a muggle, and let me tell you it was a shock when this guy, who I thought was really hot, and human by the way, turned me. Nightclub, you dance, pick up guys, kiss, go home. Except his idea of a kiss turned me into a blood sucker. And I never went home." Melanie's mouth twitched. "As a muggle, I knew nothing about the magic world. What, you think the dark ones prey only on wizards? They find it easier to prey on muggles, seeing as how we know nothing about them. And we can't defend ourselves either. See, this is when I have a problem with you guys hiding. I nearly killed my own sister, because I didn't know how to cope. And when I come across vamps who are from my world, it just makes me angrier." Melanie's eyes started to blaze blue light. "You hide, we die. We are killed by you, by our own kind, by any one. And we know nothing about the world we find ourselves trapped in."  
  
"Calm down, Melanie."  
  
"It just makes me so mad, I could just scream." Melanie took a few deep breaths. The blaze in her eyes died down. "I killed my sire, the guy who turned me into a vampire, after Remus found me. I've been a vampire for fifty years, and I was twenty when I was turned. My sire, John, was from the fifteenth century. And I've met older vampires than that. One was from Rome, first century. And older. So much older." Melanie looked lost in thought. "The older they are, the more powerful they are, harder to kill, harder to dodge. This one from Rome, she could move so fast. Lightening was slow compared to her. Bianca Prima Caesar. From the family of Gaius Julius Caesar, an offshoot though. My lover." Melanie smiled, lost in memories. "I walk both sides of the road, alright?" She told the shocked class. "Girls are just as good as guys. Sometimes better."  
  
"Can we get away from this topic, please, Melanie?" Remus interjected.  
  
"Oh, I won't corrupt them Remus. Not on purpose anyway. Well, I've been dusting vampires rather then drinking humans for, ah, twelve years. Remus turned me back, so he's done some worthwhile things, hey, Wolf?"  
  
"Yes, well, it was either turn you back, or be killed, if you remember."  
  
"Yeah, and you were just so cute back then. Always was a sucker for a handsome guy." Remus blushed furiously, though in the darkness it was kind of hard to tell.  
  
"You go Remus!" Virginia called out into the startled silence. "Yeah!"  
  
"Thank you for your support, Miss Weasley." Remus said dryly.  
  
"On with the story. So Remus turned up at my crypt yesterday and asks me to come to Hogwarts with him. Let me tell you, the defences around this place are complex, old and powerful. If Dumbledore hadn't asked me in, I couldn't have come. That's a vampiric law. You have to be asked to enter a private building. So I can't just fly in your window at your house one night. You have to invite me in. That is important to remember. Though I won't, cause I don't do the bloodlust anymore. I drink cow's blood and eat an awful lot of beef tar tare. Raw beef." She told the group. "I had to drink before I came in here, because you're so young and full of life." She stared fixedly at them and her fingers clenched and unclenched on the desk top. She licked her lips uneasily. "So much blood, Wolf. I can smell it."  
  
Remus got out a small bottle and gave it to her. She seized it thankfully and took several deep sniffs. "Eucalyptus oil." He told the class. "It helps kill the scent and helps her concentrate. Although most vampires are fully dark, Melanie is one of the few that isn't."  
  
"Now I feel a bit better, how to dust a vampire. Crosses don't work. Well, not anymore. No one believes enough. Silver does, but it has to be a lot of silver. Garlic, yes, but only as a deterrent. Holy water, depends if the priest really believed in God, and his power that he wields through God. So sometimes it does nothing, and other times it burns like a motherf***er. Stakes are still the best way. Where's my crossbow?" She got off the desk and hunted in the closet. "Ah. Here it is." She came around to the front of the class. "This is a double loaded crossbow. See, one stake, two stake. I prefer this to hand-to-hand combat, because the vampires I face are usually older then I am. Anything wooden with a point will do in a pinch as a stake. Now, I don't know any spells against vampires. Are there any, Remus?"  
  
"No. Unfortunately, the physical methods of dealing with vampires are still the best." Remus sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it. Nearly got killed last night when I was saving two teenagers' arses. Another thing I detest is Hollywood. And those f***ing Blade movies. Oh the sheer lack of skill displayed." The muggle born witches in the class snickered, while the magic born ones stared. "Not that the swords he has aren't cool, but ya know. Really. And Buffy. Don't even get me started on that. Though I would like to meet Spike, Angel and Willow. Meow, they look good. If only they were real. . ." She sighed. Remus tapped his foot impatiently. "Do you want me to shut up now? Cause the non-verbal communication skills aren't the best, Wolf."  
  
"Thank you, Melanie. Now, I should get on with teaching this class." Melanie laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Remus blushed. "Ah, well, how a person becomes a vampire. . ." While the class continued, Melanie roamed the classroom and poked at stuff, correcting Remus at points. When the bell rang she jumped onto the ceiling, literally. Hanging upside down she walked to where Remus was standing.  
  
"Wooolllfff, does this mean all the ickle kiddies gotta run?" She pouted. "Cause they're so cute and little."  
  
"Yes, Melanie. So you'd better get back in the closet."  
  
"That's true. I don't want to turn into dust." Melanie sighed and backflipped onto the floor. Virginia clapped in admiration. "Hey, I like this one." Melanie grinned as she saw the girl. "Hey sweetie. Aren't you cute?"  
  
"My boyfriend tells me that all the time." Virginia laughed. "You'll probably see him later. He's called Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Now I know I've heard that name before. . ." Melanie mused as she got into the closet. "Close the door Wolf. I wanna stay corporate." Remus laughed as he shut the door. "Talk to ya later, sweetie."  
  
"Ok, Melanie." Virginia laughed. "See you later too, professor." Virginia swung her book bag over her shoulder and ran for her next class.  
  
"I like that one, Wolf. She's cute."  
  
"Melanie, going out with a vampire probably isn't high on her list of priorities."  
  
"I can appreciate though, can't I?"  
  
"Of course Melanie. Just don't do anything about it."  
  
"Being a vampire really sucks." Melanie complained in the closet. "Sucks. In a major way. Besides the obvious, Wolf." She said reprovingly as he chuckled.  
  
"Of course, Melanie. I'll make sure that you get more blood, and so forth."  
  
"I'll be good. Brooding in dark spaces is what we vamps do best." Melanie sighed as Remus left the room, still laughing. "Wolf? Wolfie boy? Remus? Damn." She arranged herself around the things in the closet, and swore at the bucket. She glared at it, when this had no effect. "Stupid bucket." 


	22. A meeting in the Dungeons

This is happening when Ginny's in class, btw.  
Draco strode rapidly down the corridors to his Potions class. He licked his lips to savour the last lingering taste of Cin. So much fun to look forward to. Weasley would never know what hit him. His boot heels clicked hollowly on the rough stones of the Dungeons. He started to slow down, this was distinctly f***ing weird. There should be some noise other then himself down here. Should be other people running in sheer terror for the Potions classroom. But there were none. Draco got his wand out and hid it in the folds of his robes, eyes scanning around him as he continued to walk forwards.  
  
"Draco!" A voice hissed. Draco whirled around, then he saw who it was and relaxed.  
  
"Potter. What the f*** are you doing, and why aren't you running in terror?"  
  
"From you Malfoy?" Harry sneered. Draco gave him a grudging two. Nowhere near the Malfoy level, but a good first effort.  
  
"Not me. Snape. I'm going, but I'll just leave you with a little thought." Draco grinned wickedly. "Ginny screams." Not that he had actually shagged her, but it was amusing watching Potter's face go through shock to horror to disgust to anger to sheer blinding rage. Draco turned on his heel and strode away. No gryff would attack a guy when his back was turned. Which was why he was so terribly surprised when Harry gave a strangled yelp and crashed into him from behind. Draco dropped his wand as he went flying. "Ow, damn it Potter, I promised Cin, I wouldn't fight you!" Draco snarled as he rolled on the floor, trying to keep Harry's punches from landing.  
  
"Die you evil Slytherin scum!"  
  
"Now really. . .Ow! F***! That hurt!" Draco yelped as a punch split his lip. Draco got very tired of this and kneed Harry in the groin. Harry wheezed and Draco pushed him off. "God DAMN it Potter!" Draco told the writhing Harry. He grinned at the gathering crowd. "Hey alls. What's the score now, a hundred to Slytherin and minus twenty to the Gryffindors minus Ginny?" Draco preened a little then his expression became shuttered as he heard some of the other comments, aside from the admiring ones. "Check this s***, Potter attacked me first. From behind. Anyone got a mirror? I'm sure I'm bleeding." He said in a plaintive voice. "Now the whole attacking from behind thing, may be taken as evidence of Potter's sexual leanings. Oh do get up, I didn't hit you that hard." Draco said in disgusted tones as he watched the thrashing Harry.  
  
"You said, nasty things about Ginny." Harry rasped from the floor.  
  
"Just to mess with your f***ing mind. Merlin, do you think I'm that stupid? To sleep with an underage witch and then boast about it? Ginny is virga intacta as far as I'm concerned, you stupid p****." Draco snarled in a frustrated way. "You are worse than I am. Stupid f***ing d***head! You know her! You were her crush!" Draco kicked Harry in the side to relieve his feelings. Harry tried to scuttle away. "F***head! Stupid, dirty minded. . .I'm so angry I can't think of anything bad enough to call you, and I have an extensive vocabulary!" Blaise grabbed his arm and stopped him from kicking Harry anymore. Harry coughed out something resembling speech. Draco's face whitened in rage. "F***ing Boy-Who-Lived, lived to die!" Draco screamed as he lunged away from Blaise and dived on Harry. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Draco and Harry rolled around on the floor. Draco was winning.  
  
Blaise winced as he watched. Draco fought dirty. Really dirty, he amended mentally as Harry screamed in pain.  
  
"Stupid motherf***er!" Draco yelled. How Draco managed to yell and still pound the living shit out of Harry amazed Blaise as he watched admiringly. "Oh, F***, you are gonna die!" Draco howled as a lucky blow of Harry's landed. "Die, dammit, won't you just die! B******! Stupid arrogant B******!" Blaise snickered as he and the other Slytherins watched Draco pound Harry's head into the floor. The extremely outnumbered Gryffindors were being restrained by the Slytherins, who didn't want anything happening to halt their enjoyment.  
  
"Immobulis!" A female voice snapped. "Really, Malfoy." Draco growled as his fist halted a bare inch from breaking Potter's nose. Harry had passed out. Who the fuck was that? Mudblood. He snarled in inarticulate rage as Hermoine came into his field of vision.  
  
"Damn it, mudblood." He gritted out from behind closed teeth. Blaise snapped out the countercurse and Draco sagged forward, letting Harry's head hit the floor. Draco got up and started to look for his wand. "Where did my wand go? F***ing Potter." Draco froze as a hand fell on his shoulder. "WHAT?!" He shouted as he spun around. Granger again with a 'holier than thou' expression, "He attacked me this time! And he said something very unforgivable about Cin!" Draco's face closed in as he grabbed his wand and his bookbag. "Why am I even f***ing trying. . ." He said bitterly as he wiped a trickle of blood from his face with an expression of disgust. "Merlin, look at my robes." Draco groaned as he saw how tattered they were. "You are so gonna f***ing pay, Potter!" Draco gave Harry one more kick in the side for good measure, then walked away, muttering healing charms over himself.  
  
Blaise snickered as he watched Hermoine try to revive Harry. The crowd of Slytherins rapidly melted away, and the Gryffindors came and helped Hermoine. "It's true, ya know." Blaise said in a conversational tone. "Potter attacked Malfoy first." He lounged against the Dungeon wall, watching with interest as Hermoine started steering Harry to the infirmary.  
  
"Really?" Hermoine huffed. "Ron, thank god! Help me get Harry up to the infirmary!" Ron gaped in astonishment.  
  
"What happened?" Ron said as he helped shoulder Harry.  
  
"Harry and Malfoy fought. As you can see from the state Harry's in, Malfoy won."  
  
"And what he said about Gin, Cin, whatever her name is, was very nasty. Didn't think a gryff knew those types of words. Surprised me. Enraged Malfoy. He seems to actually like the little red haired chit. Strange that." Blaise called after them. "He doesn't like anyone else."  
Haha! Draco rox all to pieces! Well, Harry has a bit more character here, wouldn't you say? Even though it seemed to consist of him being beaten to a bloody pulp. I have two muses now. The Greek chick that stole my wallet and now Draco. I can't understand the Greek chick, but she seems oddly vehement about something. Draco just snickers a lot, but he comes up with the best ideas. This scene was Draco's fault, er, inspiration for all you ppl who are sad and like Harry. And no, he won't tell me what Harry said either. He just goes red and stutters and- Hey! Quit it! Ow! Ok, I'll leave it alone. Geez, you horrible Slytherin. Draco's just being Slytheriny, folks. Ow! Dammit, ok, I'll get on with the next chapter. 


	23. Aftermath

Ow! How do you get rid of a Muse? Draco keeps hitting me! Ow! Dammit! *throws Draco out the window* Argh! He's back! I promise you can beat Harry up again! *Draco looks pleased* This fic may descend into Draco repeatedly bashing up Harry. Do you want to see that happen? Review and tell me! Ow! Draco, you hit me again, and I'll put you into pink fluffy bunny pajamas! *Draco looks afraid* Be afraid, be very afraid of the mad author! Mmmmmwwhhhhahhhahahhhahha!  
Melanie sat in the dark closet and thought. Where oh where had she heard the name Malfoy? Think, girl, think! She told herself fiercely. People with names like that tend to be the ones who try and kill you. Not that she hadn't met a very nice lady by the name of Belladonna, another name for deadly nightshade. Ah, Bella. Melanie was lost in thought. She had had the best tits. And that hair. Mwah. No, Malfoy! Think about where you have heard that name before, not the admittedly tasty Bella from the south of Italy. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. She sat bolt upright and yelped when she hit her head against the top of the cupboard. "Remus! Oh wolf boy! Get your transmorphic butt in here right now!" She shouted. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. That sweet little red head was in for a big surprise about her boyfriend's family. "REMUS!!! S'welp me, I'm gonna dust you good! Christ, Remus! Where are you when I need you!" She screamed in frustration. Can't go out, I'd need SPF 1000000+ to get a foot across the room! "Wolf boy!"  
Virginia pounded on the portrait to the Slytherin common room. "Let me in! Draco! Draco!" She screeched. The Knight retreated in his painting to be in the background, rather then the foreground. "Stupid Slytherin painting thing, let me in!"  
  
"That is something I cannot do, fair maid. Thee must have the password to enter the Slytherin demesnes." He said apologetically. He winced as her fists hit the stone to either side of his painting frame. "I give thee my must humble apologies."  
  
"Draco! Harry hasn't woken up yet, and Mc 'I'mabittervirgin' is after blood! Your blood! And the rest of the gryffs, fuck, the entire bloody school is after my blood! Mc 'fullabullshit' is gonna be here any moment! Draco!" She fell in through the portrait hole with a startled yelp. Draco caught her. "Oh thank god. Quick, we need to hide. Sounds of a rampaging mob coming this way! Complete with pitchforks and burning torches!" She said hysterically.  
  
"I know a place. C'mon." Draco took her wrist and started to run through the Dungeons. He pulled her into an empty classroom as they heard voices.  
  
"Severus, this time he has gone too far!" They heard McGonagall say frostily. "Harry is still unconscious, and who knows when he'll wake up."  
  
"Calm down, Minerva. We will get to the bottom of this." Severus's smooth tones interjected. "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. . ." The voices of the teachers faded as they walked away. Draco started to lead Virginia out, then whipped them both back into hiding as more footsteps approached. Draco decided he could get used to hiding with Virginia. Virginia, on the other hand, was too worried about Draco to enjoy being pressed up against him for extended periods of time. At least at the moment.  
  
"Draco screwed the pooch this time." A female voice said gleefully. Pansy Parkinson, Draco nodded to himself. "I mean really, Millicent. Beating the Boy-Who-Lived within an inch of his life, he could be expelled."  
  
"I was there, Pansy. Harry started it, but he did say something delightfully amusing about the gryff skank who Draco's shagging."  
  
"Oh do tell!" Pansy purred.  
  
"Something to the effect that she couldn't BE a virgin when she had six older brothers. There was some other stuff I can't remember, but it was highly inventive. Draco went berserk. How the Weasleys will cope when they hear what Harry said, I don't know. Should I tell them?"  
  
"They'd never believe it." Pansy said with a sigh. "Mores the pity. It would be so delightfully amusing. . ." The voices trailed away. Virginia dripped tears onto Draco's arms.  
  
"How, how could he?" She whispered numbly. Draco helplessly rubbed her back. She started despairingly after Draco as he led her gently out of the classroom. "Did he take it that badly?" She whispered in shock. "He seemed so fine about it. . .More then Ron was."  
  
"You know, the whole running thing would be good about now." Draco told her softly. "C'mon. You can scream all the pain out there." Virginia nodded dully and jogged after Draco. He led her down a passageway into a small hidden room. He felt along the slimy wall and pressed a brick. The wall swung back with a grating, groaning noise as the stones shifted along each other. He led her into its yawning darkness and closed the door behind them. "Lumos." He whispered. Virginia just followed him down, wherever he was leading her.  
  
"It's beautiful, Draco." She whispered as he led her into a stalactite filled cave.  
  
"Incendio." Draco whispered, concentrating on the idea of a really small fire. He grinned in triumph as he lit the line of torches. "Scream it out. No one will hear you from down here."  
  
Virginia threw back her head and screamed out her pain, her anguish and her despair. She wailed like a banshee. Draco just sat down and watched her as she got rid of the initial frustration and covered his ears. Then she started to swear. "Fucking bullshit, argh, I'm gonna fucking kill him, stupid dickhead, can't believe, bastard, bastard, BASTARD!!" Draco grinned, she was gonna be all right after all. "I am going to go up there and take it out of his fucking HIDE! I am going to revive him and then I'm going to slowly and painfully kill him!" She started to walk up and down the chamber, threading between stalagmites.  
  
"I'll show you how to get back in." Draco smiled as he led the fuming Virginia out of the grotto. "See, this brick, shaped a bit like a star. You press it and it opens. I'll be down there, doing some homework. See ya when you get back." He smirked as the wall slowly swung back.  
  
Virginia turned purposefully to the doorway and strode out of the dungeons. Smoke was literally pouring out of her ears as she stormed up to the infirmary. When she reached the infirmary, she paused, took a deep breath and put on her 'sweet Ginny coming to comfort the victim' face. "Madame Pomfrey? I've come to see Harry." She said sweetly.  
  
"Oh come in, dear. Your brothers and Hermione are here already." Virginia smiled sweetly and sadly at Pomfrey as she was led in.  
  
"It's just horrible, isn't it?" Draco deserves a medal! Her mind screamed. Damn damn damn, he's not alone. How to get them out of the room? How oh mighty goddess, how?  
  
"Ginny!" Her brothers all hugged her fiercely.  
  
"You can't keep going out with that git, Ginny." Ron told her.  
  
"Ron, who's there?" A weak voice called. As Virginia extricated herself from her brothers, she saw Harry sitting up in bed. Her mask dropped away and she snarled as she leapt for his throat.  
  
"You evil, evil dirty minded bastard! How DARE you say something like that about me! AAHHH!! Words fucking fail me!" Virginia screamed at Harry as she put bruises on his bruises. She was hauled off kicking and spitting. "Let me kill him! You don't know what he said!"  
  
"And you heard it from Draco Malfoy, we're betting." George said in a serious voice.  
  
"No! He wasn't going to tell me. I heard it when we were hiding from the teachers, and Parkinson and Bulstrode walked past. Bulstrode told Pansy about it in detail, and I don't think she's smart enough to lie! Potter, when I get to you, you're gonna be the Boy-Who-Fucking-Died!" Virginia snarled, struggling against Fred and George. Harry shrank back in his hospital bed. "Are you gonna tell them? Or should I? Not brave enough for that, hey? Can face the fucking Dark Lord, but can't say something like this to your best friend! Well, gee, Millicent said it went a little along the lines of how I can't be a virgin, because I have six older brothers!" Ron went white and stared from his incensed sister to his best friend.  
  
"Ha, Harry?" Ron stuttered. He swayed on his feet. George and Fred loosened their grip in shock and Virginia shot away to start destroying Harry again.  
  
"Evil manipulative extreme fucking bastard! Just because," BANG, " I won't go out," BANG, "with you," BANG, "You, oh, you argh!" Harry started to go cross-eyed as his head kept hitting the iron bed head. "Even Draco was shocked! Bad EVIL Harry!" George and Fred grabbed her again. "Fuck, let me kill him! Slowly, painfully, no magic, just flay him alive! Let me GO!" She wailed. "I'm gonna castrate him! Nasty, evil minded sheep fucker!" She slipped from their grip and started to slap Harry.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! What is the meaning of this?!" A highly affronted female voice said. Virginia looked up in surprise at McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"He is going to apologize or I am going to kill him." She said evenly as she held onto the top of Harry's shirt with one hand, and paused in slapping him. "Fucking evil dirty, dirty son of a bitch!" She resumed hitting Harry. "This is getting extremely repetitive, you could be kind enough to let me revenge my honor." She complained as George and Fred dragged her off again.  
  
"Ginny, calm down." Fred hissed in her ear. "You're gonna cost us our jobs."  
  
"Boo fricking hoo!" She snarled. "I can't believe, oh, fuck you!" Virginia stamped down on their insteps and bolted for Harry again.  
  
"Immobulis!" McGonagall snapped. Virginia growled as she halted and couldn't move. "What is the meaning of this disgraceful behaviour?" McGonagall realized Virginia couldn't answer her and released the charm. Virginia fell forwards onto the ground with a groan.  
  
"Well, that was really untidy." Virginia said sharply as she picked herself off the floor and dusted off her robes.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you have some explaining to do." McGonagall said icily. Virginia glared at her, but was surprised to see a slight smile on Snape's face. Was this happiness at seeing Gryffindors in trouble or something else?  
  
"Easy enough really. Harry said something particularly disgusting about me, which is why Draco hit him, a lot. And is why I am up here to make sure he never says anything like that again." She cocked her head to the side. "Or anything at all, actually. At least for a while."  
  
"And you took the word of Draco as truth?" Snape said, eyes gleaming with interest.  
  
"He wasn't going to tell me. I overheard two Slytherins talking about it. And frankly, I don't think they're smart enough, or nasty enough to come up with something like that." Virginia blinked back tears.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us?" McGonagall said in a weary voice.  
  
"Only if my brothers agree I should." Virginia said firmly. She glanced at them. Fred and George nodded solemnly, but Ron was still having problems with breathing. She took a deep breath and said quickly "HarrysaidIcouldn'tbeavirgincauseI'vesixolderbrothers! Happy now?" She screamed, tears running down her face as the knife in her gut twisted a little more. McGonagall raised a faltering hand to her mouth. "And Harry wuh, won't get into trouble 'cause he's the fucking BOY-WHO-LIVED!!!" She shrieked, and bolted for the door. She heard voices calling for her to stop, so she just ran faster. Until she ran into someone. "Unh!" She looked up into the face of Remus. "See ya!" She pulled herself free and ran again. She wiped her watering eyes so she could see. Where was the corridor? There! She flew down it and slapped the brick. The wall opened and she slipped inside then pressed the switch to close it. "Draco! Draco! We're in deep shit now!"  
Gee, Harry's turning out to be a bastard. I actually do like Harry, however it may seem in this fic. I'll write a nice Harry fic when I finish this, to placate you all. Ow! Dammit, Draco, go away! Pink bunnies Draco, pink bunnies! And the thing with Melanie, you'll have to wait and find out. Mwwwaahhahhahahaaa! 


	24. Harry, this thing is broken

Draco looked up from his homework, with an adorable splatter of blue ink on his cheek. Virginia noted this as she ran over to him and hauled him out of his chair. Draco grinned and put his quill back in the inkwell. He spun her back to face him as she started to run for the door, dragging him behind her. He cut off her protests with a kiss. She kinda melted after that and the nasty tension went away. He broke it off and stared at her, resting his forehead against hers. "So what's the what here?"  
  
"I beat Harry to another bleeding pulp, called him lots of nasty names, really nasty names," Virginia said thoughtfully as she ran back over what she said to Harry, "My brothers know what Harry said, I kinda blurted out to Snape and McGonagall what he said too, and, and then I just ran." Virginia sighed as Draco hugged her gently. "Damn it, Draco. How could he even think like that?"  
  
"You know what this calls for?" Draco said into her neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Getting extremely smashed."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Virginia said with a hiccup as she let Draco wipe her tears away with his hand. "Sounds like fucking fun."  
  
"Numbs the pain. I know I left it around here somewhere. . ." Draco muttered after he sat Virginia down on his chair. "Damn thing. . ." Draco crawled around in all his junk that he stored down in the chamber.  
  
"How'd you find this place anyway?" Virginia asked as she played idly with the quill on his desk.  
  
"Just exploring. Trying to ditch Crabbe and Goyle, ran down a corridor, pressed a stone cause I fell over and found this place. It's a good place to do my homework without Pansy trying to rape me every five seconds." Draco looked up from his searching as Virginia gave a muffled giggle. "I am incredibly sexy, you know that. Irresistible."  
  
"Blame it on pheromones." Virginia suggested as she watched him. "You smell gorgeous."  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Draco flashed her a wicked grin from around a stalagmite. "Ah, here it is. My bonafide, guaranteed Invisibility Cloak." He held it up with a flourish. Virginia applauded, laughing. "Now, I know a passage into Hogsmeade. Do you have anything other then school robes?"  
  
"Would muggle clothes be alright?" Virginia asked hesitantly.  
  
"Cin, where I'm taking you, you'll need them. They insist on them. New trendy nightclub. C'mon, we'll sneak up to your dorm and you can get changed." Draco arranged the Cloak around them both, and holding her hand, walked up the corridor.  
"Where are they Ron?" Hermoine hissed as they watched the Marauder's Map. "They don't show on this map at all!"  
  
"Well, they do, but they're stuck in a wall." Ron said frustrated. "I think this is broken. Wait, now they're moving!" Ron and Hermoine were diligently ignoring Harry, and Fred and George looked rather disgusted with him too. Harry knew he'd done it this time. Even if the Weasleys weren't sure if they believed Ginny or not, once they decided, he would be dead. "Where are they going?"  
  
"Gryffindor common room. Let's go." Hermoine snapped as she rose to her feet. Fred and George leapt to theirs as well.  
  
"There is no way you are doing this without us!" George said forcefully.  
  
"Ginny is our sister too, and we-"  
  
"Need to get to the bottom of this! I mean, Ginny-"  
  
"Will need us! We're coming." Fred finished.  
  
"But you're assistant professors." Hermoine pointed out gently.  
  
"Hagrid won't mind." George said.  
  
"I'll see you guys when you get back." Harry said as he raised himself onto his elbows. "I don't think Ginny wants to see me right now." The three Weasley boys turned and glared at him.  
  
"We have a serious talk coming up, Harry." Ron said threateningly as the group left. Harry sighed and sank back into his pillows. Damn, why did he let Draco get under his skin like that? And how could he have said those things about Ginny? Harry shut his eyes tight as sheer misery started to overwhelm him. How could he have done that? He almost wished Ginny would come back in and beat the shit out of him again.  
"REMUS!!!!!" Melanie screamed, at her wits ends.  
  
"Melanie, what is it?" She heard Remus's worried voice say as he opened the door of the closet.  
  
"Gotta save the sweet little red head! She's in major trouble!" Melanie yammered as she fell into his arms and sent him crashing onto the floor. "Malfoys are bad bad bad people! Even by my standards!" Melanie ignored the fact that Remus was still on the floor as she got up and stalked over to the door. "What time is it?" She said in frustration as she put her hand on the door handle.  
  
"Barely two o'clock. And I just saw Ginny, she was fine. Well, crying, but in one piece. She nearly knocked me over, and then she just ran away. I heard you, so I came in here." Remus said in a dazed voice as he picked himself of the floor.  
  
"Need to go save cute red! Listen, dusted a vamp the other night. He told me that I should join with them. When I asked him who them was, he said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. Told me to come with him to Malfoy Manor. I staked him, but now I wish I'd kept him alive. Well, not turned him into dust anyway." Melanie leant against the wall and slid down it, landing on the floor with a thump. She cradled her head in her hands. "If Voldemort's mixed up in this, and he's recruiting, and the Malfoys as well and that utter tosser Lucius, red is in the biggest trouble of her life."  
  
"Melanie?" Remus said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, wolf boy?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Remus yelled in frustration. Melanie's head snapped up as she stared in shock. He was actually growling. "We need to see Dumbledore, now. Expecto illumini noctus!" A ball of dark light appeared at the end of his wand and slowly grew bigger. Melanie stuck her hand in it and sighed as the cooling dark swept over her. Now wreathed in darkness, she stood up and grinned, her fangs flashing oddly in the mix of light and dark.  
  
"This'll stop me turning into dust?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"It better, Wolf." She said as she opened the door. Sunlight halted and disappeared into the dark surrounding her. "Wolf, you did it!" She kissed him gratefully on the cheek as the students stared. "Sunlight! I can see it again." She sighed in contentment, then fear washed over her face again. "Gotta see head teacher guy!" Remus sighed, grabbed her wrist and started quickly for Dumbledore's office.  
Draco watched as the giggling Virginia tried on outfits for him. "This one?" She posed in blue muggle jeans and cream peasant top, looking sweet and innocent.  
  
Draco smiled and lounged back on her bed. "Nah. Got anything black?"  
  
"I think so." She frowned and dug around in her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of black pants and slipped them on. They were very tight. Then grinning evilly, she got out a black leather corset top. She put it on, then turned to Draco and said, "Pull on the laces for me."  
  
"Ok." Draco smirked and did them up for her. She stood back and let him look her over. "Perfect. I'll just hide my robes up here." Draco undid his robes and pulled them over his head. Virginia clapped slowly as he turned around for her to admire him. Dressed in black jeans and a silver white top, Draco looked sexily evil and dark.  
  
"I look like vampire Willow on Buffy." Virginia grinned, as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Muggle thing. Bored now." She told Draco, who looked confused. "Where are we going anyway?" Virginia asked in puzzlement as she pulled on her boots. She stood up and stamped in them a couple of times, watching Draco as he stuffed his robes in her wardrobe. She ran her brush through her hair a couple of times, just to tame it a little.  
  
"A bit of a walk on the darker side of life." Draco said mysteriously as he pulled the Cloak over their heads He started for the door, Virginia following him and froze as he heard several familiar voices.  
  
"She should be in her dormitory! And that slimy git Malfoy's in with her!" They heard Ron say angrily. "She's only fifteen!" Virginia rolled her eyes. Now the big brother protectiveness comes out. Only with Draco, but not Harry.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation for all of this." They heard Hermoine say. Quickly, they moved away from the door as the voices and footsteps got closer. Ron, Hermoine, Fred and George burst into Virginia's dorm room and Draco and Virginia slipped out behind them, stifling laughter as the other group stared in bewilderment at the empty room.  
  
"I am now sure that thing's broken, Ron." George said with a sigh. Virginia and Draco ran for the portrait hole.  
  
"Candied violets!" Virginia said softly as she pulled the Cloak off her for a minute. Draco stayed shrouded in it. "Thank you!" She called back as they both went through. She slipped back under with Draco and he led her down a confusing array of passages to a statue of a humpbacked witch.  
  
"Dissendium!" Draco said, tapping the witch with his wand. "I followed Potter a few times, alright? I wanted to know how he got out of the castle. This is a useful tunnel, comes out in the basement of Honeyduke's." He led her into it, and then pulled the hump down behind him. "Oh please, Potter is very bad at skulking. Doing anything with a modicum of secrecy really." He said to Virginia's startled look. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Now let's go get so pissed we don't remember our names!"  
"Where are they now, Ron?" Fred said as the group studied the Map.  
  
"Here, supposedly. But where are they going?" They watched with puzzlement as the two dots labeled 'Virginia Weasley' and 'Draco Malfoy' moved through the corridors of the school.  
  
"Hogsmeade!" George groaned as he watched the dots enter a tunnel. "Now how on earth did Malfoy find that tunnel? We have no chance about catching them now. . ."  
  
"Should we tell McGonagall do you think?" Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"No!" Ron blurted out. "Let them go. Ginny's in such horrible trouble already, and how are we supposed to tell them how we knew?" The group shared one of those looks, and split up. The twins to go down and help Hagrid, Ron and Hermione to their classes.  
Ooohhh. Do ya hate me now? What will Ginny and Draco do while pissed? Where are they going? What will happen to Harry? Harry is a very naughty boy, and deserves what Ginny threatened to do to him. Skip, skip, skip through all the characters and their scenes. It's all one in the great Ifalong. But my chapters are getting longer. And that's a good thing. 


	25. The morning after, and don't you love th...

Stupid Greek Muse! You know, this is kinda bad. I have a good Muse, and an evil Muse. My good Muse is Greek, and I can't understand a thing she says. And my evil Muse is Draco, and I can understand what he says. This may cause problems. Oh, and I don't really own Draco. He haunts me, and if I could get rid of him, I wo- Damn it Draco! Ow! No, really, he's more trouble then he's worth. Ow! Draco, you'll be pashing Potter next. *Draco looks very afraid* That's better. I will shortly be publishing a book called 'How to control your Muse when they are one of your characters. . .' And so forth.  
Draco and Virginia waited for dark, and the beginning of the playing times. While Draco managed to buy a bottle of something or other, Virginia insisted on a nightclub as being the only place to get drunk properly. So they just got a little silly.  
  
The twins worried and were almost drowned by a kelpie. They actually sat on its back, and then didn't switch the bridles in time. Hagrid's only comment was they were lucky it wasn't the Ech-Ushyka.  
  
Ron and Hermione, while going to all their classes, still managed to pash lots. Ron worried about Ginny a little, but girlfriends are very good at being distracting.  
  
Harry lay in his bed and worried as his wounds healed. Suicide was looking as a definite option here.  
  
And let's have a look at some of our other characters on this stage called psuedo-life, in the play dictated by a madwoman. Mwwahhhahahhhahaaaa.  
"Hurry up!" Melanie whined as Remus tried to remember the password to Dumbledore's office. "Head teacher guy is greatly needed!"  
  
"Uh, Humbugs." Remus ventured and sighed in relief as the griffin started to turn, revealing a set of stairs.  
  
"Finally!" Melanie grabbed his hand and bounced up the stairs. Remus sighed as his arm was nearly pulled out of its socket, and his hand seemed to be freezing off. A minor note on that light of night spell. The light was freezing cold. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Big bad guys on the hunt! And when I say bad, I mean bad!"  
  
"What is the matter, Melanie, Remus?" Dumbledore said calmly as the two burst into his office.  
  
"Big problems for the red head! What's her name, Remus?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley. But besides from her, it could be a disaster for the entire wizarding world."  
  
"Dark Lord is recruiting vamps again. I know I joined last time, but no way in hell am I doing it this time. Nasty. Voldemort can take his job and shove it up his. . ." Melanie noticed the frantic signals Remus was making to her, and stopped on that line of conversation, "But the vamp that tried to sign me up this time around, said to report to Malfoy Manor. I wish I hadn't dusted him now!" Melanie suddenly screamed and her eyes flared into sapphire light. "Little red will be in such trouble. Said her boyfriend was a Malfoy."  
  
"She knows, Melanie. She knows. And she's offered to do what Draco is doing." Dumbledore said with a tired sigh.  
  
"Which is?" Remus said, a very real look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"As she put it, to play the double game." Dumbledore put his head in his hands and massaged his forehead. "Draco and Virginia are doing something very dangerous, and though I wish did not have to accept their offers, Voldemort is apparently fascinated with Virginia. So she is already in danger, and she has offered to make use of it."  
  
"And you let this child, for she is a child, do this?" Melanie said slowly, the blue light dimming down. "You wizards are in such deep shit with Dark Lord, aren't you?"  
  
"That is a way to put it, yes." Dumbledore said with a wry chuckle. "Another way to put it is that the Ministry of Magic refuses to see that there is a problem, despite Cedric Diggory's death during the Triwizard Cup, or what happened last year."  
  
"That's right. . .Harry got kidnapped again, and what else exactly happened, I was never made privy to." Remus said slowly.  
  
"And that's the best way to leave it." Dumbledore said as he closed his book with a snap. "You know more then most already."  
  
"If you're sure that red'll be all right. . ." Melanie said steadily. "Then I'll leave it in your hopefully capable hands. Better get back to that closet. I'm sure there's another class coming up, hey wolf boy?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Dumbledore." Remus said as he started to gently lead Melanie out of the room.  
Very much later that night, a decidedly drunk pair of students made their way fairly quietly through the halls. Virginia giggled as Draco started kissing all over her neck again. The nightclub had been fun, and her homicidal tendencies towards Harry had definitely dimmed under the happy haze of alcohol. Draco mumbled something into her neck. "What?" Virginia said, as she hadn't heard him properly.  
  
"Gotta es, escort a lady up to her room. It's tha thing to be done, doncha know." Draco slurred.  
  
"Alrigh." Virginia answered agreeably. Laughing softly and hiding in classrooms from Filch and Mrs. Norris, they finally made it up to the Gryffindor common room. "Candied violets, and thank you ever so much." Virginia said as she tried to control her speech patterns.  
  
"You're out late, dear." The Fat Lady said worriedly as she swung open. "As long as it's just this once. . .I suppose I can let you in. And not tell McGonagall." Virginia led Draco, who was covered in the Invisibility Cloak up to her dorm room.  
  
"Silencio." Virginia mumbled so that none of her dorm mates would wake up. "C'mon." She led Draco by the hand to her bed, which he tripped her into. "Damn it, Draco." She said tiredly as he fell onto the bed beside her. She scooted over so he would fit. "Night."  
  
"Night." He answered and gave her a good night kiss. He fell asleep holding her. Virginia decided she'd worried about him being in her bed in the morning and kicked her boots off. She fell asleep a little while later.  
  
The Next Morning. . .  
  
Virginia woke up to a blinding headache and a chorus of screams. "Oh fuck." She mumbled and pushed Draco's arm off her waist. He just murmured in his sleep and kept sleeping. Keeping her eyes tightly closed against the horrible light, she fumbled the curtains open. "What?" She said carefully, concentrating on keeping her brain intact.  
  
"Draco, in your BED!!" She heard a girl scream.  
  
"Yeah, so? We didn't do anything. He's still got his boots on, for fuck's sake. We were both too drunk to do anything." Virginia kinda fell onto the floor. "Jesus Christ." She mumbled into the red and gold carpet. Groaning, she picked herself up and shambled over to her dresser. The screams continued. She examined her eyes and her tongue in the mirror. "Look, can you just shut the FUCK up!" She turned around and snarled. The room fell into a shocked silence. "Thank you." She said and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Ginny, what's going on?" Oh great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. Hermione entered the room and gaped at the sight of Draco lounging on Virginia's bed. "You, Draco, what?!"  
  
"Get a grip, girl." Virginia moaned, trying to hold her head together. "Check out the degree of clothing on both of us."  
  
"Hermione? What's going on?" Ron called out worriedly.  
  
"Ron? If you come in here, you have to promise not to hurt me, or the person in my bed." Virginia called out.  
  
"WHAT?!! I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!" On reflection, probably not the best thing to say.  
  
Virginia ran over to her bed and dived on Draco.  
  
"Hello? Whose bed are we in?" Draco said as he stared into Virginia's terrified eyes.  
  
"Mine. My brother's coming. This is preemptive safety." Virginia muttered.  
  
"Oh. Alright." Draco said with a grin and he shifted her a little so she was laying full length across him. Draco kissed her, ignoring the screams. Virginia leant in and let him kiss away her troubles.  
  
"Do you know a hangover charm?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco fumbled his wand into his hand and cast the charm on both of them.  
  
"Thank you, so much." Virginia sighed as the headache receded. Draco patted her back and hugged her tight.  
  
"Go away, Weasley." Draco said in bored tones to Ron, who was gaping. "She's fine, I have in no way besmirched her honor. C'mon, up you get." He pushed Virginia off him gently and stood up. "I just performed an age old remedy for forgetting troubles. Getting drunk."  
  
"You went out and got my baby sister drunk!" Ron howled. "I am going to kill you!"  
  
"No, you're not." Virginia said firmly. "C'mon, Draco, your robes are around here somewhere." Virginia stumbled over to her wardrobe and rummaged around in it.  
  
"His robes?" Ron spluttered.  
  
"Yeah, he left them here yesterday." She mumbled, not really listening. "Here." She handed them to Draco, and he shrugged them over his head. "I like the muggle clothes on you better." Virginia said with a pout.  
  
"And that's another thing, where did you get those clothes!" Ron said in a frustrated way as she continued to ignore him.  
  
"Ron, out. I'm gonna get changed." Virginia told him as she shoved him towards the door.  
  
"But, Draco,"  
  
"Has already seen me in my underwear. Good bye." Virginia rapidly got changed, brushed her hair and sprayed deodorant around her. "It'll do until I can shower. C'mon, let's go face the shocked and suspicious crowds." She led Draco by the hand out to the common room, regally ignoring Hermione and the other girls in her dorm. Draco was silently laughing at the expressions on their faces, until he reached the common room, and a very pissed off looking McGonagall was standing in the middle of it. "The shit has hit the fan." Virginia said softly, as she shrank back into Draco, her eyes wide.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall said slowly. "I am glad to see that you returned safely to school, however," She took a deep breath, "However, your behaviour has been reprehensible and foolhardy. Will you please accompany me to the headmaster's office." Draco and Virginia exchanged a wondering look, then followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole.  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes at Draco. "Told ya."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"The shit has hit the fan in such a major, major way. What bet says I get a Howler, another one?"  
  
"I wouldn't make that bet." Draco told her dryly. "Look, we got ourselves a fan club." Collin Creevey stared after them and raised his camera. "Don't even think about it." Draco growled over his shoulder as he stalked after McGonagall.  
  
"I'm surprised there's any one up. What time is it?" Virginia yawned daintily.  
  
"Six thirty."  
  
"You have got to be so fucking kidding. When did we get back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. When the nightclub closed down, we left. And then we pashed for a long while. And then we couldn't get in that tunnel entrance, so we had to find another one. Hagrid nearly caught us when we snuck back into the castle, and then we got lost. Around two, three, would be my guess." Draco snickered as McGonagall led them up to Dumbledore's office once more. "We should just get the password for ourselves and a little private entrance."  
  
"Never would have occurred to me I could see Dumbledore more then, what was it that time when we did all that bad stuff to the Hufflepuffs, ten, fifteen times in one day, not including meals." Virginia and Draco laughed together, then shut up when McGonagall glared at them.  
  
"And there is still the matter of the fight in the corridor and the disgraceful scene in the infirmary. You should be glad to know that Harry will be well enough to go to class tomorrow."  
  
"No, actually." Virginia said sweetly. "I wish he was burning in hell, right this minute." Virginia smiled at the flabbergasted professor and waltzed breezily into Dumbledore's office. Draco just snickered and mouthed 'Mc 'I'mabittervirgin'' to Virginia.  
Lots and lots of trouble all around for the two. And I don't know what it is, but I just can't write short fics. They're always long. I like to get all my stuff out, and I tend to think consequentially. So one day follows another. The Ech-Ushyka is a carnivorous waterhorse. It does the usual kelpie trick, but it eats the people it catches, and lets a part of them float to shore the next morning to show the unlucky person's fate. Ew. Kinda nasty, that thing there. 


	26. Talking, kissing, all that bfgf stuff

Draco and Virginia, the next morning at breakfast, had been separated under extreme protest. They were no longer allowed to sit together at meals, and they both had to be back in their common rooms straight after dinner. They had about a month of detention to serve, and were not allowed to serve them together. They had both lost fifty points for their houses. They were planning to do something to Dumbledore in retaliation, they just had to decide what. And Harry was on detention as well. Which was the only worthwhile thing about it.  
  
Virginia glared at Harry across the table. Ron had decided that Draco must have misheard Harry, and they were friends again. She stabbed her scrambled eggs and pushed away from the table noisily. Ron looked up at her, startled.  
  
"Where are you going, Ginny?" He asked.  
  
"Away from you, that bastard, and basically all you sickly sweet Gryffindors. Grow a brain, Ron. Harry ain't so fucking perfect." She hissed and strode away, head held high. Draco ignored her miserably. Blaise had hold of his robes and had threatened to freeze him to the seat if he went after her.  
  
As Virginia walked to the front of the hall, the post arrived. An owl headed towards her, and dropped a red letter at her feet. Virginia glared after the owl as it flew away. Damn. They had a new owl now, Tawny, and Errol had been retired a few years ago. She sighed and got her wand out. 'Incendio." She said and set the Howler on fire. She picked up her robes as she skirted the flaming ashes. Damn. Bad beginning to a bad day.  
  
Draco pushed away from the table and fixed Blaise with a Malfoy death glare. "Don't you even fucking try." He glared at Dumbledore at the teachers' table, and flipped him off. Then he strode rapidly out of the hall after Virginia. She was waiting for him in an empty classroom.  
  
"How long have we got?" She said as he came over.  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"Make the most of it then." They fell to kissing with a vengeance. Draco's hands went up her top and caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples into peaks. "Mmmm."  
  
"That you, Wolfie boy?" The two students froze. "I can hear someone."  
  
"N-n-noo." Virginia stuttered as she pulled Draco's hands away. "Who's that?"  
  
"Melanie Summers." The disgruntled voice said.  
  
"Oh, hi! It's me, red."  
  
"And your boi?" Virginia blushed. "I can hear you both. Is he good looking?"  
  
"I think so." Virginia's mind screamed at her about how bizarre this whole conversation was.  
  
"Good. Cause you're damn cute, lil' red. Aw, fuck!" A very sincere curse came from the closet along with a crashing sound. "Damn stupid fucking bucket, damn it to hell, stupid punk bitch fucking shit!"  
  
"Are you all right?" Draco called out, forehead furrowed. He slid his hands back up Virginia's top. She squeaked.  
  
"Damn it, Draco! Your hands are cold."  
  
"That's why you're gonna warm them up for me." Draco purred.  
  
"Excuse me, super vamp hearing in the closet here! And if you unzip her pants, I'll hear it!"  
  
"She's not wearing pants, and fuck me, no panties either." Draco said as he removed one hand from her breast and slid it up her leg.  
  
"Geez, I'd like to be in your position now, nameless boy." Melanie sighed. "Mmmmm, but red is damn cute."  
  
"A woman with superior taste." Draco said as he brushed Virginia with his thumb. She threw her head back and gasped. He fastened his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue inside.  
  
"I bet she tastes like honey." Melanie said. "All sweet and syrupy, but a little tangy."  
  
The bell rang to signal ten minutes to classes and Virginia pushed Draco away with her foot, her breathing unsteady. "When do you leave, Melanie?"  
  
"A while yet. Hey, hit the curtains and tell me when, alright? I want to see your lover boy." Virginia raised her eyebrows and beckoned to Draco to help her. Her and Draco closed all the curtains, cutting off the direct sunlight. She went over and knocked on the door. Melanie opened it and climbed out. She let out an appreciative whistle as she looked Draco over. "Damn girl, but he's fine. Can I steal him?"  
  
"After all the shit I had to go through to get him? No way."  
  
"Borrow him? Or can I borrow you?" Draco draped a possessive arm around Virginia. "No sale there either. Oh well, a girl can but try. But if you ever decide to walk the other side of the street, I'll be looking for ya, lil' red." Melanie kissed Virginia on the lips. As she looked up into Draco's shocked eyes, she licked her lips, then kissed him too. Draco pushed her away harshly. "Vamp no good for you? Your daddy likes it vamp. Oh the great pureblood Lucius Malfoy, always ready to make with the undead." Draco backed away from her, taking Virginia with him. Melanie smiled at him and barked like a dog, baring her teeth. "Roowff! And he likes it rough. He's a baaaadd man. Good thing you two know that. Play the double game, and win. That's the important thing." Melanie shut herself back into the closet. "See yas later."  
  
"Bye Melanie." Virginia said and tapped on the door. "We're going to class now."  
  
"See ya lil' red and peroxide."  
  
"It is not peroxide!" Draco sounded very insulted.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah right, blonde in a bottle." Melanie scoffed.  
  
"It's not!" Draco scowled at the door. Melanie laughed.  
  
"Suuuure. I know for a fact your daddy does. He's a weird and creepy bugger, that one." Draco stared at the door in astonishment, and Virginia started to laugh. Draco glared at her.  
  
"No death stares, or I won't tell you when my birthday is!" Virginia sang and she skipped towards the door. He ran after her and lifted her off her feet. "I've gotta make like the fucking blazes, Ferret. Class in five, and I'm in the Dungeons for Potions." She kissed him and ran for it. Draco watched her go, a smile on his face.  
  
"She's a nice one, isn't she?" Melanie said from the closet.  
  
"Yeah. She makes me feel human."  
  
"Oh yeah. She's got that in spades. Remus said she hugged him when she saw him. She's all round nice and fluffy, but she's got a backbone of steel."  
  
"I've got Dahdah next, so I'll stay here and chat with you. So Lupin's back? Snape must be pissed." Draco pulled up a chair next to the closet.  
  
"I've met your Potions master before. Does he still not wash his hair?"  
  
"It's got a certain greasy quality to it, yes." Draco smiled. He leaned back on the chair, keeping in contact with the ground with a boot heel, folding his arms behind his head. "I don't know exactly what it is."  
  
"It's called trying to look unattractive, peroxide."  
  
"It is NOT peroxide! Have you seen my mother? And why would he want to look unattractive?"  
  
"It is too. And remember Voldemort. Now, there's a few memories I could do without." Melanie shivered as she thought of the year before she met Remus, and she had been in the Dark Lord's service. The screams never really faded away. . .  
  
"I know what you mean." Draco closed his eyes in pain for a moment. Accept, accept, accept! Play the double game all the way, no second guessing. Cause if you guess wrong, you're dead.  
  
"Dark Lord plays rough. That's why he prefers vamps. We heal quick, and we're dead already so we can take a pounding."  
  
"A common thread there." Draco half smiled. "Milord likes to feel dominant. The screams please him." Draco stopped as Remus walked in the room. "Hello, professor Lupin. I've just been talking to Melanie."  
  
"Good. Feel free to talk to her anytime, she's probably really bored."  
  
"Damn straight! Where's my blood, by the by? Starving! All I could do not to leap out and drink from red and her boy. Baaaadddd, Wolf. Cause peroxide here is Lucius's lil' boy, and even though I'd love to piss him off by turning his son, lil' red wouldn't like a vamp boyfriend."  
  
"She gets edgy when she's hungry." Remus smiled apologetically as he opened the closet and handed Melanie a cup of steaming blood.  
  
"Mmmm, O pos! My fav, though AB neg is not to be sneezed at either." Melanie smiled at Draco as she took a large sip. "Dumbledore knows a hospital, and can get me human blood. Tastes ever so much better then cow. And I need some human once in a while to keep my fangs pearly white." Melanie licked off a blood moustache. "Amongst other things. A lot easier then holding up a blood bank truck." Draco, staring at her, could swear he saw her fangs lengthen. Remus got organized, then the bell rang again.  
  
"I'm going to have to close the door Melanie, and Draco, you'd better sit down." Remus said as he came over. He closed the door on Melanie, who blew a kiss to Draco as the door shut. Draco got up and went and sat down in his habitual seat.  
  
"Peroxide! Come talk to me later, night."  
  
"Can't. Got detention."  
  
"Wolf, ask for him. He can keep me amused."  
  
"Alright, Melanie." Remus smiled tolerantly as the students started in. Remus turned to his lesson.  
Conversations with the vamp! I think I got my timelines messed up a bit, please tell me if I do. And the whole Summers thing was sub-conscious. I have never watched an episode. Of Buffy or Angel. I just really like Harry Potter/ Buffy crossovers. Freudian slip, ppls. Probably cause I've been reading a lot of Buffy fanfic at the moment. And echo's site has pictures, which is why I can tell that Spike rox my socks. Broodboy really does nothing for me. What do you guys think? 


	27. Halloween Ball Ghouls, princes, vampi...

Moving ahead now. . . Really long chapter for you!  
  
Things started to settle down after that. Draco and Virginia swapped off on nights with Lupin and chatting to Melanie, who had decided to stick around. At least for the time being. As she said, peroxide could stuff up at any moment and she would snap up red when it happened. If it happened, she shrugged philosophically. Vampires have a very long view of life. October. Halloween, and they've finally finished their detentions and are allowed to go to the Halloween costume ball. Which this year, includes a karaoke component in the Dungeons, over Snape's extremely loud and horrified protests. Draco and Virginia just snickered. Virginia continually put Pansy in hospital, while managing not to be caught. Pansy refused to say who it was, which was wise considering Draco knew where she kept her familiar's food. Onwards to the dance. . .  
  
"Do I look good?" Virginia fussed as she outlined her eyes in black kohl and applied black lipstick.  
  
"You look great. Go knock 'em dead." Her mirror told her. "Good Goth look you've got going."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going as vamp Willow, and Draco's going as Spike. We'll morph out a bit. I found a charm to do it when we snarl. Like this." Virginia snarled and she went into gameface, eyes turning amber.  
  
"That's very scary. Have a nice time." Her mirror called after as she turned away to pull her black very high-heeled boots on. She brushed her hair out and teased it a little. Frowning as she turned back to her mirror and put black streaks through her hair.  
  
"Perfect." She breathed, smiling. She smoothed her hands down her top, glad she'd put in the exercise to keep her stomach flat. Black skintight leather pants, black leather corset tube top thing with red lace that squeezed her breasts up and out. She picked up her jacket and zipped it up. Better not let Ron see her until she was actually with Draco.  
  
She hurried down the stairs, boots clattering. "Have a nice All Hallow's Eve!" She called out to the Fat Lady. "Happy Halloween, Sir Nicolas. How are you?" She said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny. How are you this fine night?"  
  
"Peachy keen and revving to go. I'm singing in the karaoke tonight after the feast. Oops, forgot something. Denta vampiris." She said and pointed her wand at her face. She felt the teeth settle in her mouth and licked her lips. "Strangely, that charm always makes me want to bite. Weird side effects. Wanna see my other trick?" She smiled up at Sir Nicolas.  
  
"You're a very smart girl, Ginny. What's your other trick?" Nicolas smiled down at the diminutive Gryffindor.  
  
"This." She snarled and vamped out at him. Sir Nicolas was greatly startled.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" He said, hand going to his mouth. "Now, that is impressive." He made an effort and smiled at her.  
  
"Call me Willow." She laughed, then her eyes lit up as she spied Draco lounging against a wall, watching her. "Spike!"  
  
"Yes, Red?" Draco drawled in a Spike way. He was dressed in perfect Spike costume, black jeans, weird black boots with straps that go over the jeans, black t-shirt, red silk shirt and the patented long black leather duster. And a black belt, but she wasn't looking at his groin. No. Certainly not. Absurd thought. He did the Spike thing where he ran his hand down the front of his top, and hooked his thumb behind his belt buckle. She blushed. "You called for your knight in fucking armor? Let's go." Draco swept her up and kissed her soundly. "Have to say your charm shows no sign of problems. Teeth, luv?"  
  
"Denta vampiris." She said, waving her wand at him. "Bored now." She snapped her fingers at him, and strutted off, opening her jacket. Draco strode off after her, his leather duster swirling around him. She lifted an eyebrow at him as he caught up. "Where's Puppy?"  
  
"He's getting ready. Did you get a Darla?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no one from Gryffindor wanted to partner Blaise."  
  
"Pansy's doing it. Extensive charm work on her, believe me, pet."  
  
"Now, I always thought she was more of a Dru then a Darla. Looney tunes, both of them." Virginia gave her jacket to the house elf on the door and smiled up at Draco. "Gameface? Let's get to the fun part where the screaming begins."  
  
"In fucking spades." They both snarled and confronted the Great Hall, locked into gameface, eyes burning amber, faces ridged. Whispers arose, and Melanie waved at them from the teachers' table.  
  
"Oh, it's Willow and William the Bloody! Great costumes." She said as they walked up to her, dropping out of gameface. "Brilliant work on the charms in the gamefaces."  
  
"May I concur with Ms. Summers assessment." Flitwick said, waving a goblet at them. "Seventh year work."  
  
"Thank you." Virginia smiled politely at them. She sniffed, eyes wide. "Blood, Melanie? Smell it, smells yummy." She grabbed Melanie's cup off the table and sipped it. "Mmmm, good stuff. Try it, Spike." She handed it to Draco, who also took a sip. The teachers stared at them, slightly horrified.  
  
"Bloody marvelous, pet. We go now?" Draco licked away a slight blood moustache, grinning nastily.  
  
"Bored. Let's go." She walked beside him, arm twined around his waist. He gently bit at her neck, and she laughed low in her throat. "Snakes or lions tonight, Spike?" She said as they halted, eyes watching the freaked out students. (A/N: there was such a dirty, dirty joke I could make here, but I'll leave it up to your imagination)  
  
"Lions, all the fucking way. Let's scare the shit out of them, hey pet?"  
  
"Always your pet, Spike. Bored now." She wriggled out of his grasp and went and stood behind Harry. Hermione and Ron were dressed as Arthur and Guinevere, Harry as Mordred and Cho, his date as Morgan le Fay. "Should we drink him? I bet he tastes good." Virginia purred next to Harry's ear and vamped out at him when he turned to look at her.  
  
"No, Red. He needs to save the fucking world." Draco sneered as he came and stood next to her.  
  
"What, after Fuzzy destroys it again?" Virginia said as she straightened up, giving Colin across the table an eyeful. "She's fuzzy, but she dances on the dark side."  
  
"After pasty witch got killed, Willow's been a bit distracted."  
  
"Poor Fuzzy. Let's kill this one then. I bet she's nummy." Virginia put her hand on Hermione's head. "Let's get to the fun bit where we drain her." Draco growled and swept her up in his arms, putting his head to her collarbones. She purred and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. Draco growled into her cleavage. "Don't like?"  
  
"Took me forever to get the hair right, luv. That's all." Virginia pouted as he put her back down.  
  
"Puppy!" She bounded over the hall to where Blaise was entering, made up as Angel. "Denta vampiris!" She cast the spell on Blaise and Pansy. "My puppy." She purred as she messed his hair up. "Wish I had Xander, but Spike's loads of fun." She turned around as Draco entered. "Let's scare them more, Spike." She took his hand and led him back to the Gryffindor table. "I'm Willow. I'm also a vampire. This is Spike, or as he was once known, William the Bloody. Spike comes from this thing about railway spikes he has. Angelus the scourge of Europe, not soulboy tonight, with Darla." She waved at Blaise and Pansy who were sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
"No one wanted to play looney tunes tonight, so no Drusilla. We'll work on that for next year. But we do have our very own Scooby Gang. Aka the Dream Team. Oh, they're so bloody Scooby it makes me want to bite." Draco said, sitting next to Virginia. "There's an extensive cast from this series. Kinda addicted now."  
  
"But there is a Giles." Virginia smiled. "We played a tiny trick on Snape, who should come roaring in here about. . .now." She said happily as a cry of rage filtered up from the Dungeons.  
  
"Do you think he'll know it was us, pet?" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. You worried?"  
  
"Not really. Amused, but not worried." Draco and Virginia turned expectantly to face the doors of the Great Hall as they heard angry footsteps coming up the corridor. "Good side effects to that charm. Can hear so fucking well, and smell better too." They snickered as Snape burst in, charmed to look like Giles.  
  
"He didn't put on the tweed suit we made for him." Virginia pouted. They smirked as the Hall erupted into laughter at the site of Snape, who was wearing his trademark black robes and cloak. Which were too large for him. Snape angrily stormed over to the two.  
  
"You, you did this!" It sounded so funny in Giles' voice. They laughed, Virginia leaning back into Draco's arms.  
  
"Looks like Fuzzy got her spells mixed up."  
  
"Too right, pet."  
  
"Bored now." Virginia turned ostentatiously from the fuming Snape and turned to her plate expectantly. "Blood? We eat that one!" She pointed at a fifth year student and growled at him. He fell off his chair. "Weak. No slayer here."  
  
"Yeah, I've killed two. May kill three, if I ever get this fucking chip out of my head." Draco grumbled, deeply in his character. "Look, will you just fuck off, mate?" He said in a bored tone to Snape. "Red's bored, I'm bored. And you're starting to annoy me. Back off, nancy boy." Draco snarled, gameface on. He turned away from the fuming Snape and started to bite gently at the back of Virginia's neck. She purred and leant back into it as his hands cupped her breasts.  
  
"Mmmm. Good stuff, Spike. Is boring watcher gone?"  
  
"No. But he will be." Draco said softly.  
  
"If I kill them, can you drink from them?" Virginia asked, eyes closed.  
  
"Perhaps. I wouldn't be hurting them, would I?" Draco licked up her neck.  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"I know, pet."  
  
"Bored. Let's play." She whined.  
  
"I swear, if I find out how you did this-" Snape growled.  
  
"Bite me, mate." Snape gaped at Draco's insolent tone and then spun on his heel, heading towards the teachers' table.  
  
"My hero." Virginia said silkily, fluttering her eyelashes at him. They tuned out as Dumbledore started his speech, and then fell to with a will as the food appeared. "No blood." She pouted, suddenly craving it.  
  
"Blood flavored lollipops." He said, grabbing some. He handed one to her and she unwrapped it, sticking it in her mouth. He unwrapped his and crunched it to pieces.  
  
"That's no way to eat a lollipop." She said around hers. He swallowed.  
  
"No?" He raised an eyebrow at her, well aware this drew attention to the small scar sitting just above it.  
  
"No. You gotta lick it. Savor. Mmmm. I bet you drain fast too. I like to draw it out as they scream." She looked at him docilely over the lollipop.  
  
"I've done that. It's fucking fun. Was fun with Angelus and Dru. Let's go find 'em, pet."  
  
"Let's see Melanie. Bet she's got blood." Draco nodded at her, and they rose and made their way over to the teachers' table. "Meeellll, need blood. Give us some." Virginia whined slightly.  
  
"No, red. None for you either, peroxide." Melanie said firmly, drawing her cup closer.  
  
"Lollipops just aren't the same." Virginia pouted as Draco stayed silent. "Bored."  
  
"Love the act, dear. But you ain't getting blood out of me. It's habit forming."  
  
"I feel like biting something." Draco said quietly over Virginia's shoulder. "Or someone. C'mon pet." He took her hand and started to lead her down the steps.  
  
"Hagrid!" All smiles now, she bounced over to the half giant. "Happy Halloween. Like our costumes? I pinched the idea for them though. Blaise and Pansy around here somewhere fit us as well. I really should have come as Dru, Spike." She smiled, then whispered a charm and her hair darkened to a deep brown, a glamour over her face made her look like Dru. "My Spike." She smiled at Draco. "Where are Daddy and Grandmamma? Should we see them? Miss Edith is missing, I think she burned." Virginia said dreamily as she walked down the steps. "Look at the fishes, red and gold. The spider will eat them, make them all black, silver and green. The fire burnt up and now it's gone out. Riddles in the dark, my Spike." She walked over to Blaise and Pansy, mildly surprised how easy it was to imitate Drusilla. Just babble weird stuff. Draco followed her, a little worried. She switched back, reversed the Dru charms and smiled lazily at Draco. "Bored now. Feast over?"  
  
"I like you better as Red, Cin." He told her. "Dru's just too fucking weird. Nearly over. We'll go soon, luv."  
  
"Ah look, it's puppy!"  
  
"Poof." Draco nodded at Blaise.  
  
"And puppy's bitch!" Pansy snarled at this remark, vamping out.  
  
"Darla." Draco smiled as he hung his head over Virginia's shoulder, arms around her waist. "It's just too fucking fun to irritate you, hair gel boy."  
  
"Think twice, Spike. It's Angelus, not his souled better half." Blaise growled, standing up.  
  
"Ah. Leather pants. Still a poof though." Draco smiled nastily. "Let's go kill people."  
  
"Spiiikkee, I want to sing! I'm bored. Boring people can dance up here." Virginia pouted and stamped her foot. "Bored now."  
  
"One dance." Draco said as the tables moved back to the walls and people finished eating. "The last dance I promised to dance with the slayer, but you can have this one, luv." The music started and Draco pulled Virginia into the cleared space. She turned round and grabbed Blaise's hand, drawing him after her. Pansy just gaped as the red haired vamp waltzed off with her date and her ex. Smiling, Virginia pulled her body flush with Draco's, and then locked Blaise's arms around her waist. Draco raised his eyebrows as she started to sway. They dominated the dance floor as the three ground together, focused on the music and the movement. The other students kept staring at them at them, looking away then looking back, because they looked like they were about to have sex right there on the dance floor. Think shades of pornographic sardines for this bit, folks.  
  
"Bite me, Spike." She said, grinning wickedly, offering her neck to him.  
  
"With pleasure, pet." He said and lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping it lightly with his fangs. As the blood welled up, he suckled at the wound. Virginia moaned and threw her head back. Blaise fastened his mouth to the other side and fed.  
  
"Mmmmmm." Virginia hummed, sandwiched between light and dark. She threaded her thumbs through Draco's front belt loops on his jeans, pulling him tight. She hissed and lunged for Draco's neck and drank greedily. "Gooodd."  
  
"All right there, break it up." Melanie said as she put her hand on Blaise's arm. All three turned and snarled at her, eyes burning, faces ridged. Melanie snarled back. "I'm older then you, so you just do what I say." She removed Blaise and led him away. Blaise smiled, licked his lips then kissed Melanie to share the taste of Virginia's blood. Melanie stumbled backwards, hand going to her mouth. "Don't, don't tempt me." She nearly ran up to the teachers' table. Draco and Virginia ignored the by play as they swayed together slowly.  
  
Blaise shrugged and walked over to Pansy, offering his hand with a slight bow. Pansy looked at it, looked at him then smiled and took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor, and they both vamped out as he twirled her into a waltz. Angelus and Angel just don't do modern dancing. "What do you say, my Sire, when this is over we torture a few people and then eat them?"  
  
"Bored now. Let's get to the part where I sing." Virginia clicked her fingers at Draco and strutted off. Draco followed her. Virginia smiled as she saw that Snape had left, probably to protect his Dungeons. Too late. Her smile grew wider as another cry of rage filtered up from the Dungeons. Oh so far too late. They trailed some other students down to the Dungeons.  
. Reading lots and lots of Buffy transcripts here folks, cause I've never been blessed enough to see a single episode. Any hideous mistakes with Spike and vamp Willow, love to hear about them. And the others. Even if they are playing a part. And the charms have a bit of an unsettling effect on the charmed. Thanx my reviewers, I wouldn't do it if it weren't for you! Why do most of the blond evil guys, and when I say blond I mean like Draco, have helmet hair? Answers? Queries? Comments? 


	28. Hunting

Some of it's light and fluffy, and some of it's worse. It gets a bit dark in places. WARNINGS: NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH. Bloodplay, bad vampire stuff. So if you go 'ew, blood', you can just mosey on along there. But it only takes up about three paragraphs really. And there's some lovely romantic stuff too. One, two, three, awwwww.  
  
Virginia walked up to the DJ table and grabbed the mike. "Ok, people, this is how it works. Just to really annoy Snape, besides the naughty people who turned him into a person from a muggle tv show," looks over at the glaring Snape and snickers, "Tonight is a muggle thing. Muggle music, and in some of the other rooms, muggle Halloween movies are showing." Half hearted cheers. Virginia raised a disapproving eyebrow and vamped out, snarling. Someone screamed. "Ah, I just love that part where they scream, Spike. Should I sing, or drink?" She asked him, leaning back into his embrace.  
  
"Sing, pet. I think that I want to hear you sing, and maybe later hear you scream." He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. Virginia shivered and covered the mike.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I usually keep my promises, pet." He purred.  
  
"Good. Ok, off the stage, Biteless."  
  
"Oh, I am so fucking wounded." He said melodramatically, holding a hand to his heart. "What?" He snarled at the surprised students. "We sing, pet?"  
  
"Which one?" She fussed, smiling as she bent over to look at the CDs.  
  
"A duet."  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"Once more with the dismissing comments! I can too sing!" He said, eyes wide looking at her with that 'yes, I'm annoying, but you love me anyway' look that guys specialize in. She doesn't fall. "Fuck." He got a pack of cigarettes out and lit one up, hands cupped around his face. "And this is not me being Spike, this is me being me." He looked up at Virginia's look of disapproval, then took a few more drags, thanking god for nicotine. Virginia sighed and slid a disc into the machine. "So what are we singing?"  
  
"Duets."  
  
"Yeah I know luv, but which one?" She pressed play.  
  
"This one." She smiled as Cruisin' from 'Duets' filled the room. She listened for the prompter and opened her mouth to sing. Draco picked up the hint and took a breath.  
  
"Baby, let's cruise." He sang into the mike Virginia handed him. His voice was a lot huskier and deeper then the magic prompt in their ears, she thought dreamily. Much sexier.  
  
"Awaay from he-eeree." She answered him. He took another drag in his cigarette as she sang.  
  
Doon't be confuu-uused." He sang back.  
  
"The waa-ayy is cleee-eeaarr." He gave her a thumbs up as she matched the harmonics of the singer almost perfectly, same rises, same dips.  
  
And they sang together now, Virginia closing her eyes in concentration. "And if you want it, you got it, forevee-eeerr, this is not a one night stand." At this phrase of lyrics, Draco grabbed Virginia's hand and squeezed it gently. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Baby, yeah." Virginia mimicked the artist's extra bit.  
  
"Soooo, let the music take your mind, just release and you will find, you're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way, I love it when we're cruisin' together." They sang, voices matched in harmony, his voice rough, hers sweet. Draco could see people staring at him. He supposed this was rather out of character for him. After all, he was the Big Bad, he laughed as he decided to take Spike's nickname. The Big Bad Slytherin, with the Deathmark and the non Gryffindor lovingness, loyalty, softness. He half smiled at Virginia as they finished and picked her up into his arms, dropping the mike, which hit the floor with an electronic whine. (A/N - know you ppl have heard this one, it's that I'm so close to the speakers, I just gotta give y'all some feedback noise to make your eardrums burst) He kicked it away so it stopped squealing at him and kept kissing her, her arms around his neck, his hands laced together under her bottom, to the sound of riotous applause.  
  
"Yeah, Draco, fuck that gryff slut!" A male voice called. Both Virginia and Draco stopped, turned, vamped out and started sniffing.  
  
"Let's go play." Virginia growled as she and Draco stepped down. The cheering paused and halted as the crowd backed away from them.  
  
"Blood flows best when the owner's afraid. Oh, you fucking stupid bint. Bloody hell, but you are stupid. And about to be dead. Can't you just smell that 'drain me, I did it' scent pouring off him?" He whispered, smiling cruelly, as they came to a seventh year Slytherin boy, his eyes widening in fright. They both stared at him, eyes glowing, as he started to back away babbling apologies.  
  
"Fun, much?" Virginia grinned as they advanced. "Can I have firsts? I'm starving." The tall seventh backed away more at the sight of two BtVS vampires on the hunt, 'cause let's face it, wizarding, classical vampires don't go all ridgy and 'grrrr'. The eyes light up, the teeth lengthen, but that's about all you're dealing with. The demons come out to play in the BtVS lot. Literally. "I shoulda ate before. Mel shoulda let me have some of her blood. She had lots." Virginia whined, still slightly put out by that. They stalked the seventh year, chivvying him towards the exit.  
  
"C'mon pet. It's bad to play with your food." Draco grinned as he blocked off an escape route. A hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and snarled at Snape. "Go away. This is none of your affair." Draco turned back to helping Virginia herd the boy out of the room, his thoughts fully taken up with the idea of blood. He licked his lips as he stared, and Virginia whined angrily. "Oh, I'm all yours, my sweet. Just a tad hungry." He glanced over at her reassuringly. She smiled and lunged towards the boy, growling at him. The seventh year turned and bolted away, breath rasping harshly. "Ready, luv?" He asked her, the corner of his mouth twisted up into a smile.  
  
"Give him a lil' longer. It makes the blood warmer." She concentrated on the sound of the boy running, then grinned at Draco. "Now." They both took off, Snape grasped for the end of Draco's duster and Draco without looking back, threw him into a wall. Draco and Virginia settled into an easy rhythm, enjoying the sound of the boy's terrified gasps as he fled.  
  
Snape shook his head as he rose from the ground, a hand pressed to his throbbing, and he realized as he took his hand away and stared at his red fingers, bleeding temple. Damn. This was definitely not good. First, he was going to make sure those two did not kill that boy, although he deserved it. Second, he was going to stake Lupin's pet vampire. Maybe he'd experiment with the effects of holy water first. He knew he had some. Third, he'd fix Lupin, the vet way. Snape leaned against the wall and then started to run after his students.  
  
"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Virginia caroled. "Catch him, now, I think!" She sprang and grabbed the boy's neck. He whimpered in fear as she forced him up against a wall, feet dangling. "Hungry, Spike?" She glanced coyly over her shoulder as Draco slowed to a stop behind her.  
  
"In more ways then one." He breathed as he took in the sight of her. "In so many more bloody ways." He stepped up and leant her head back, tracing her jugular with his tongue.  
  
"Mmmmm." Virginia purred. The boy just stared at them as the ridges receded, choking, but still really freaked out by the ridges and the whole ignoring him, about to kill him, but STILL MAKING OUT?!!!! Who did that? Seriously? Virginia turned back to the boy, smiling happily, gameface back in full force. "I'll have just a little drink. Then we can share."  
  
"I'm not into sharing. I'll find my own, and here it is!" Draco grinned malevolently as the Dream Team and Cho started down the corridor towards them. "Revenge thy honor, my darling, on this one, and then I'll give you Potter."  
  
"Ooh, Spike!" Virginia squealed. "You think of the best presents. How about I let this one go, and we just have them? Innocence is so much more fun." Draco nodded slowly. Virginia slipped back into her face and he did the same. She dropped the boy on his arse and he scrambled away on his hands and knees. "And don't you dare say anything like that again!" She yelled after him, giving him a kick to hurry him along. "I take Cho. Dirty slut. You can have Ron. Should I have Potter or Hermione?" She whispered to Draco as the oblivious students walked down towards them.  
  
"I want to give you Potter."  
  
"And I'll give you, do you want mudblood or skank?"  
  
"I'll take the skank, unless you have plans for her?" They whispered to each other. Virginia started to beam.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I hunted with you. I wanna kill a Slayer! But Harry's the next best thing! We split them up, and take them then. Hey people." Virginia said cheerfully, arm wrapped around Draco's waist. "We're playing Vampires. Wanna come out to play?" Draco just smiled coolly at them.  
  
"No, we're going to the karaoke." Ron said, eyes glancing from Draco to his sister.  
  
"Ok, we'll take you to it. Ya know Draco's got a very nice voice." Virginia rambled as they started to lead the others down and away from the karaoke. "It's true. We sang a duet, kinda sappy, kinda romantic."  
  
"I'm still the Big Bad." Draco growled at her.  
  
"Uh huh, Big Bad is groping my arse. Nice touchies." Then she yelped when he pinched her. "Ferret!" She whined angrily. "No pinching on the arse! We talked about this!"  
  
"But your arse is so good." Draco whined back at her.  
  
"Yeah, REAL Big Bad, whining like that." She scoffed. Ron gave a startled cough. "Like you don't talk like this with Herm, and if ya don't, your love life must be a boring thing!" Hermione and Ron stepped away from her, a tad shocked. "Draaacooo, Ron's being a prat! And Harry still hasn't said a word. Talk about Quidditch to them. That's a guy thing for you to talk about." Snape appeared out of the darkness.  
  
"Damn, you just keep getting up, don't you?" Draco said to Snape slowly as he flexed his hands against each other, cracking his knuckles. "Believe me when I say it's not smart."  
  
"Spike, I'm still hungry. Let's eat him too." Virginia came and stood next to him. "I mean, we let that guy go 'cause-"  
  
"You let him go? Thank Merlin." Snape sighed in relief.  
  
"But I really wanted to bite him, Spike." Virginia sniffed and stared at Snape hungrily. "He's bleeding. I smell it." She took a few steps forward. Draco inclined his head to one side, smiling as he watched her. Snape took a few steps backwards. "Want a drink, Spike? He's just filled with darkness. Dream team would be nice too, but innocence is overly sweet. And he's only one and they're four. Easier to catch." The four exchanged uneasy glances with each other. Was this just a game, or for real?  
  
"Go ahead, luv. I just wanted to kill Potter, but you said you wanted to torture him." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "So many things to revenge on him, both of us."  
  
"I know, Spike. We can catch them later." Virginia stalked the Potions Master, menacing him. She snarled and morphed out. Snape dug in his pocket for his wand. The Dream Team and Cho backed away, then ran. Draco looked over his shoulder and snarled in frustration.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"We can get them later baby, no biggie." She went to him and kissed him lightly, drawing circles on his back with the flat of her hand. Snape gaped at them. Virginia shook her head in puzzlement, and dropped out of gameface. She looked up at him, frowning. "Draco?"  
  
"Me name's Spike, luv." Draco grinned at her, then he frowned as well. "No, it's not. I'm Draco Malfoy, not a vampire named Spike." Then his gaze took in Snape, who by now had his wand out. "Oh my god, Cin! We, we were going-"  
  
"To eat them." She nodded, feeling really sick. Virginia put her hand to her mouth and dry retched a couple of times. "I, I, I, you, we-"  
  
"Drank blood. And enjoyed it." Draco turned pale green. "We need to talk to Mel. And we need to apologise to a few people. My god, the charms just took over our minds."  
  
"That was not said on the packaging!" Virginia freaked, screaming. "The book did not say use of this magic will turn you into a vampire!" She put her arms around him and clung to him, shivering, hiding her face in his chest.  
  
"Luv? Not technically a vampire. Just humans with a pretense of being undead."  
  
"And, and when you and Blaise fed from me, it felt so good, so intense!" She wailed into his shirt, wetting it with tears.  
  
"I know luv, I know, shh, shh." He embraced her gently, rocking slightly to try and calm her down. Snape watched them and put his wand away. It was strange to see Draco being so comforting. "Not your fault. Not mine either."  
  
"Draco? What about Blaise and Pansy? I used the same charms on them!" She looked up at him with horrified realization. "We have to go, NOW!" She spun herself from his arms and ran, gameface back on, nostrils wide for their scent.  
  
"Sorry, professor. But we have the best chance of finding them." Draco shrugged, grinning slightly, before he took off after Virginia. Snape rubbed his head tiredly. Draco was one of his most troublesome students. He started after them, cursing.  
  
Ooohh. Scaryness. Aren't they good? Off to save whoever Angelus and Darla have. My fic was deleted, so you won't get this chapter for a while. I await your reviews with anticipation. Hopefully, a lot of you will curse at ff.net for kicking the story off. But I shouldn't encourage you. I think that's what the problem was. Meh. Not impressed with them. So extremely not amused. 


	29. Another party to attend

I submit to you a challenge. Let's get this up back up to the three hundred fifty plus reviews this story had before I was kicked out with little fanfare or explanation. I would like to enter in the words of another that really do describe my mental state. Have you seen 'A knight's tale'? Geoffrey Chaucer to those two idiots at the first tournament. 'I will eviscerate you in fiction.I was naked for a day, you shall be naked for all eternity.' Boo yeah! Never offend a writer. Grrrr, showing off my big bad vampire teeth!  
"Where are we going?" Draco panted as he ran after Virginia.  
  
"This way! I smell blood and fear. . ." Virginia ran even faster, leaving Draco behind. "Blaise, Pansy! Stop!" She ran around a corner and yelled at them. Blaise and Pansy looked up in surprise, Blaise holding a blonde girl so Pansy could feed, both in gameface.  
  
"Don't you want a little taste?" Blaise asked. The girl he was holding whimpered in pain. He smiled down at her. "There is nothing to stop us here. No Slayer."  
  
"You are not a vampire. Your name is not Angelus. Your name is not Darla. Your names are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Virginia enunciated clearly as she edged closer. Pansy blinked and stepped away from the girl.  
  
"Zabini, we need to stop." Pansy said as she raised a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Dear God!" Blaise yelped and dropped the girl. She scurried away, crying really hard. He started to spit and claw at his tongue. "I kissed Pansy! Oh yuck!"  
  
"So the nearly eating someone thing doesn't bother you at all." Draco said as he caught up to them.  
  
"Well, in a way. But, *dear God*!" Blaise resumed spitting and hacking. Pansy started to cry as she realized what she had nearly done. Virginia picked up the girl and started off with her to the Infirmary.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I think. Were they really going to-" The girl asked.  
  
"Drink your blood? Oh yes. Momentary aberrations. They're not usually like this." Virginia reassured her. Draco appeared behind her, trailing Blaise and Pansy. "So we'll drop you off at the Infirmary, and then we need to talk to Mel. That's we, the pretend vampires, not you." She told the girl, who nodded dazedly. The four dropped her off at the Infirmary with Madame Pomfrey, then went to find Mel, who could perhaps help them.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco hissed at Virginia as the four crept through the corridors.  
  
"I don't know! We're looking. Maybe she's in the dahdah room. We'll go there next." Virginia led them to the DADA room and slipped inside. "Mel? Melanie? You here?" No answer. Virginia shrugged and began to leave. "We're fucked basically, is my assessment of the whole situation." Virginia led them out. "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"Dumbledore's office." Draco grabbed her arm. "C'mon." The four headed off through the corridors, fading into rooms and out of sight when students or teachers came near them. To hide, to reach shelter was the only things on their minds. Virginia grasped Draco's arm and faded into the shadows to let Blaise and Pansy continue on. "What?" Draco whispered to her.  
  
"We have another party to go to tonight, or had you forgotten?" Virginia started off towards the Slytherin common rooms. Draco cursed softly, and followed her.  
  
"I'd forgotten, what with all the blood drinking and hysterics."  
  
"Well, none of the hysterics were mine. I need to change."  
  
"So do I. My father would flip if he saw me in this."  
  
"But you look so damn evil and hot in it."  
  
"And it's muggle clothing."  
  
"Score one for the muggles. I like clothes that show off a man's arse, especially if he has such a nice one."  
  
"I prefer what you're wearing too. I swear, Potter's eyes nearly fell out and rolled across the table."  
  
"I was kinda drowning in oceans of drool, wasn't I?" They snickered quietly as they entered the Dungeons. "My stuff should be in your closet, and your father opened the Floo network, didn't he?"  
  
"He should have. Do you have that amulet Dumbledore gave you?"  
  
"Yep. It's worked into my jewelry. What are you wearing?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Boring classical black robes. Yawn."  
  
"Got it in one. I can't wait to see what you're wearing."  
  
"Which reminds me, I better take off this make up. It so won't go with my outfit. It's a little bit dark." Virginia got her wand out and muttered a simple spell, removing the black streaks from her hair and the make up from her face.  
  
Draco glanced over at her. "I am intrigued."  
  
"Let's just say, I'm playing up my innocence."  
  
"I am even more intrigued." They came to a halt outside the Slytherin common room. "Pansy is a whore." The painting swung back and Virginia giggled slightly. Draco shrugged. "Well, she is." They climbed into the portrait hole and nearly ran to Draco's room, stripping off quickly, banking on the fact that the Halloween Ball was still in full swing. Virginia kicked off her boots, storing them under Draco's bed and sliding her pants down. Draco slapped her on her arse and she yelped.  
  
"Hello, that was my bare arse! Notice the G-string." Draco turned around and looked at her properly and his eyes bugged out. A scrap of dainty white lace encircled her waist and a diamante twinkled from the small of her back, placed on a small triangle of white material. Her bra was similarly petite and virginally white, and strapless, he noticed. His eyebrows rose, what was she going to be wearing? His question was answered as she removed a mass of soft white velvet from his cupboard and shrugged it on. "Laces please, Draco?" She turned around to face him, and he stopped breathing.  
  
She stood in barefeet, looking like a vision of ethereal loveliness in a slightly medieval style gown that was still simple in cut. The material clung to her waist before smoothly flaring out to a full skirt with a slight train. Her sleeves came down to a V over her middle fingers, and the sleeves hung down from her arms in the style that he had once jokingly called 'batwings', but never again because she had sulked for the rest of the day. Slim bands of silver embroidery bordered the edges of her sleeves, her square neck line that came down across her bust and also went around her waist. She tapped her foot impatiently and he shook off his daze and came forward to pull in the white satin ribbons at the back of her dress. "Wow, Cin, you look." He struggled to find the words. She smirked and grabbed a slender bag that she fastened to her silver belt.  
  
"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Practically perfect in every way?" She slid her wand into the bag, and Draco could see the cool glint of metal beside the wand before she drew the drawstrings closed.  
  
"All that, and more."  
  
"Well, you better get dressed. We're going to be a bit late as it is." Virginia turned to his mirror and drew a brush through her hair. Draco stared at her for a bit longer, then shucked off his shirt and reached inside his wardrobe for his long black robes. He quickly put them on, and turned back to Virginia as she carefully put on a pale rose lipstick and a dusting of sliver shimmer along her cheekbones and above her eyes. He picked up her ornate silver and moonstone necklace and placed it around her neck, slipping the catch together. He put her earrings in next, two Chinese dragons that clutched moonstones in their claws and hissed sibilantly, slightly writhing. She sat down on his bed to put on her silver slippers and he put on his black boots. They rose together and she calmly placed her arm inside his and he escorted her to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." She disappeared in a burst of emerald light, and Draco stepped in before it really had a chance to fade.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." He Flooed just as Snape burst into the room, and smirked slightly at the expression on his mentor's face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia stepped out of the fireplace and looked around her. Not the dirty old room she'd arrived in last time. This time she'd appeared in a magnificently appointed ballroom, already full of people. Draco stepped up to her elbow and took her arm as his mother, a tall aristocratic looking woman with long silvery blonde hair wearing all black came up to them. In fact, Virginia's eyes roved the room; she was the only one in a different color then black.  
  
"Calm." Draco whispered to her.  
  
"I'll be fine, dragon, no need to go roaring over me."  
  
"Cin, I certainly hope so." And then there was no more time for whispered reassurances as Narcissa swayed up to them.  
  
"Draco, darling, how lovely to see you here tonight."  
  
"Mother, allow me to present Virginia Weasley. She's my lady of the night." Virginia smiled brightly at Narcissa.  
  
"Draco, your father is dying to meet her. Welcome to our humble house, Miss Weasley."  
  
"Please, call me Virginia, Mrs. Malfoy." Virginia's smile grew wider as she thought about how *not* pleased Lucius would be to see her. Narcissa smiled languidly at her.  
  
"I am honoured, Virginia. Now come, there are people who you simply must meet." Narcissa swirled around in a flurry of full skirts and walked off. Draco and Virginia followed her, Virginia more conscious then ever of how much she stuck out. She pasted a serene smile on her face, and she could see from the corner of her eye that Draco had his 'Malfoy sneer' firmly in place. Narcissa lead them the length of the room, whispers and muttered exclamations following them to a raised dais at the end of the room, with a throne upon it, and a figure garbed in blood red robes. Narcissa curtseyed gracefully, and Draco bowed low. As she and Draco had discussed, she merely inclined her head slightly to Voldemort. The room gasped and stepped back, leaving an awful silence that Voldemort broke by laughing.  
  
"Lucius did not exaggerate your courage, did he?"  
  
"As a Gryffindor, we are renowned for our courage. Or as in the case of Harry Potter, our sheer noble minded stupidity." Virginia smirked slightly, curling up the corners of her mouth in a wicked smile. Voldemort laughed louder.  
  
"You amuse me. Draco, how on earth did you find this jewel?"  
  
"On the train carriage on the way to Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort." Draco inclined his head again as he answered Voldemort.  
  
"I am pleased with her. Virginia my dear, would you like to sit by my side tonight?"  
  
"I am flattered, Thomas, but we never did work out well." She stepped up to Draco and took his arm firmly. "I have this slight fear of snakes. Especially large ones like the one at your feet." Voldemort stared at her for a moment, and Virginia held her breath as he obviously debated between laughter and anger. Finally he chuckled low in his throat and she breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Thomas? I have not been called by that name for a long time."  
  
"It is how we have addressed each other in the past. It was an interesting experience, to say the least."  
  
"Draco, bring your lady to the dais and sit in the steps. I promise that Nagini won't bite." Draco urged her towards the step and she sank down elegantly, arranging her skirts around her legs as Draco sat beside her, his robes flaring slightly to expose his denim clad legs. She leant back into his side and tweaked the robes surreptitiously to hide them. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and they stared out over the crowded room, extremely conscious of the thing behind them and the snake that slithered around his feet.  
  
Draco put his lips to her ear as if he was kissing her neck. "You alright?" He breathed into her ear, and she giggled to tell him that she was. Draco bent back as he felt Voldemort's hand run over his head, hating it but knowing he had to.  
  
"You make such a lovely couple, my dragon. Her, innocence and purity and you, darkness and sin. A beauty to behold."  
  
"Thank you, Lord."  
  
"A very fine compliment, Thomas. Nice to see you haven't lost your touch." Virginia tilted her head to look back at Voldemort. "Easy way to win your prey's trust."  
  
"Who said I was hunting tonight?"  
  
'Who said that I wasn't? I have, and it was fun." Virginia chuckled throatily.  
  
"Elucidate me, Virginia."  
  
"A little bit of night hunting. We went as vampires to our Halloween ball, only the charms I used backfired and made us behave like we really were vampires. My teeth still itch." She grimaced faintly and ran her tongue around her canine teeth. "It was just a pity we remembered who we were before we killed Potter."  
  
"Do tell." Voldemort leaned down slightly.  
  
"We were hunting. We found Potter, and his little Dream Team. And the annoying girl who he's fawned over for the last two years before deciding, hang on just a minute, Ginny's got breasts! And gee, doesn't she have a crush on me? I just wish I'd broke his damn nose when I had the chance. Long story." She said over Voldemort's chuckles and Draco squeezed her hand in approval. "Anyway, we were going to eat this extremely vile boy who said something terribly unpleasant about me when Harry and his friends walked up the corridor. We decided to eat them, and then Snape appeared and stopped us. Then the charms wore off after the gryffs scarpered off like good little pussy cats."  
  
"You are a Gryffindor, you know." Voldemort said in amused tones.  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to be a tame little house cat, does it? Grr, this kitten's got claws." She crooked her hand and made clawing motions.  
  
"And you make such a ferocious little kitten." Draco laughed as his eyes swept the floor, searching for his father. He turned his full attention on Voldemort for a moment, and didn't see Lucius stalk angrily into the room and up the steps before Lucius had lifted Virginia to her feet by the front of her dress.  
  
"You!" Lucius snarled angrily.  
  
"Me. Look down, Lucius." Virginia said coolly. He looked down and gaped as he saw the about six inches of glimmering steel pressed lightly against his belly. Or more accurately, against his groin. "Now, do I have to make a mess all over Thomas's clean floors and my pretty dress, or are you going to let go and apologize profusely for daring to touch me?" She smiled sweetly, and Lucius could see in her eyes that she meant it. He let go and steeped away, face ashen. Draco had leapt to his feet and he started to laugh as he saw the dagger in Virginia's hand, still pointed at his father. "As I said, I have claws."  
  
"Lucius, you try my patience." Voldemort growled threateningly. Lucius went paler and bowed jerkily. Virginia stepped up to Lucius, playing idly with her dagger.  
  
"After last time, I promised myself if you came near me again, I'd make sure you'd have a permanent reminder not to touch a lady without her permission. Thomas, would you mind awfully if I scratched him just a little?" She turned slightly to gauge Voldemort's reaction and when he smiled, she dropped a tiny curtsey. "Thank you." She turned back to Lucius and slowly licked her lips. As he watched her face, she darted out her hand and cut him shallowly down the face. He yelped in shock. She sat back down next to Draco and Lucius raised a trembling hand to his face to gauge the damage.  
  
"You are delightfully wicked, for a Gryffindor."  
  
"I am a Gryffindor through and through. Loyal, honest and very touchy when it comes to my honour." Virginia danced a dangerous line between amusement and anger until she and Draco finally left. They Flooed back to his dorms and she collapsed shaking into Draco's arms once they reached Hogwarts and safety. "Dear Merlin, but that was fucking terrifying."  
  
He stroked her head. "We survived, and Voldemort finds you amusing, and he didn't lay a finger on you. I think he must relish the challenge after having it all his for the asking all these years." She shivered.  
  
"What do I do when he decides to stop playing, that's the question." Draco wrapped his arms around her and rocked slowly as she got a grip on her emotions after reining them in so tightly all night. "What time is it?" Draco glanced around the common room for the clock.  
  
"Two in the morning."  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I know I'll have nightmares. Are there blankets and stuff in your cave?" He nodded and they slipped out of the room to his hideaway and slept, wrapped in each other's arms. 


	30. Waking up, a bit of a fight, a bit of li...

Virginia rolled over sleepily and came up against Draco's chest. "Mornin'." She said throatily and his gray eyes flickered with amusement before he kissed her, sucking slightly on her lower lip. She burrowed her head against his shoulder, laughing faintly. "You are of course aware that my brothers will be after you with sharp pointed sticks?"  
  
"None of their business, really." And his hands were sliding down her body and up under her dress.  
  
"Ah, but they make it their business." And oh god, yes, mmm, just *there*. And she jerked her hips forward under the sweet pressure of his hands. "Draaccooo." She moaned. "Can't do this!" She wriggled away from him, and he looked at her with a hurt expression. "I want to, but we can't."  
  
"I know. C'mere, Cin." And they just laid in each other's arms, warm breath against each other's necks. She sighed and looked into his faintly amused and aroused eyes. "We should get going."  
  
"Do *you* want to explain to McGonagall and Snape where we have been?"  
  
"Why bother explaining? I'll take you up to your room, and bash the shit out of your brothers and Potter. It'll be fun. You can help."  
  
"Wellll, when you put it *that* way." Virginia got up and pulled him to his feet as well, shedding the blankets. Draco brushed down her dress, and then got a wicked look in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Stand still for a minute, I just need to do something to.drive Potter out of his fucking mind." Virginia raised an eyebrow at him and he leant into her neck, laving the fang marks from last night gently with his tongue. "I did tell you how sorry I was, didn't I?" He looked up at her from under his eyelids.  
  
"About as many times as I told you I was sorry for biting you." Draco smiled at her serious answer and lowered his face to where the necklace dipped down to her bust. He put his mouth just on that last bit of exposed skin before the dress began and sucked hard on it, raising a hickey. Virginia giggled delightedly. "That is so gonna fuck with his mind. Look up." Draco raised his head, smirking slightly and she raked her nails down his neck, raising red welts.  
  
"And that will in no way make them want to kill me."  
  
"They can bite me."  
  
"I thought I was the only one allowed to do that." They started to make their way out of the chamber, laughing with each other. About five paces out of the entrance chamber, they ran into a group of people. Mostly Gryffindor. Virginia started to howl with laughter and Draco smirked.  
  
"MALFOY, YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Ron flew out from behind the group and tackled Draco to the ground. Virginia jumped up and down, clapping her hands as Draco quickly bucked underneath Ron and rolled the two of them so Ron was on the bottom. Draco gave Ron a quick punch to the face, splitting his lip then got off. Ron looked up dazedly as Draco sauntered over to his sister and drew her hand out, kissed her knuckles gently as he made an elegant leg. Virginia fluttered her eyelashes at him coquettishly.  
  
"Milady, shall we go?"  
  
"My good sir, I would be delighted." Draco twirled Virginia in a ballroom spin into his arms and they slowly walked off, arms wrapped around each other. In a few minutes, Ron made his way dazedly to his feet and with a murderous look in his eye set off after Malfoy and his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Quick, Cin!" Draco and Virginia ran through the halls of the school, her dress fluttering around her ankles and his robes blowing back to show the black jeans he had worn as Spike. "Thank god today is a free."  
  
"Well, for us anyway! Grr, bad vampires." She laughed slightly insanely as they skidded into the Gryffindor corridor, Draco leaving black marks on the spotless floor. "Open, in the name of Godric Gryffindor." She postured in front of the Fat Lady, and then laughed. "Aqua vitae." The Fat Lady swung open and Virginia and Draco scrambled in. "Ferret, quickly before my brother decides to chop off your head. Well, more likely other things but you get the idea. Grrr, scary!" She stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room, speaking high and fast. The few Gryffindors in the room gaped at her. Draco dragged himself after her as she bounced and talked excitedly. "Because yeah, they got no idea, none at all! Blind!"  
  
"Geez, Cin, coffee much?" Draco scoffed.  
  
"Sit, wait, I'll get changed and then homework."  
  
"Sure, Cin."  
  
"Snape is scary and evil. There is no way I'm going to fail his class."  
  
"Potions textbook, parchment, quill and ink. Go." He told her firmly and she nodded and ran to her dormitory. "Sorry, she's a little hyper." He said to the Gryffindors with a shrug. "Not enough sleep, the blood drinking, the spell, no big." Draco leaned against the wall as he waited for Cin.  
  
"The what?" Dean Thomas said slowly. Draco grinned.  
  
"You didn't catch it? Cin's charms went just a little bit awry. We almost killed Potter before we woke up, pity really." Draco mused, head drooping down to his chest.  
  
"You wouldn't have, Malfoy." Harry hissed out. Draco's head snapped up.  
  
"Sod off, you utter complete fucking prick." Draco growled, eyes narrowing. "So help me Satan, if you *ever* go near my Cin again, look at her, speak to her I will rip your head off and use it as a Quaffle."  
  
"Nice protectiveness, my dragon, but with Harry I'm quite capable of holding my own." Virginia announced as she came back down the stairs in her school robes, a silver ribbon tying her hair back from her face. She walked up to Harry and slapped him hard across the face. "Bastard." She turned on her heel and continued grandly out.  
  
"My damsel in not quite damsel-y distress." Draco smirked at the expression on Harry's face, hell, all the Gryffindors's faces as Harry slowly massaged his red cheek.  
  
"What was it Tom said? I'm the innocence to your sin."  
  
"Not quite so innocent. You have a foul mouth."  
  
"And you love to stick your tongue in it, so meh, Mr. Slytherin." Virginia stuck her tongue out at him and walked down the stairs that led out of the Common Room. Draco sighed and followed her. He could tell she was pissed at him for some reason.  
  
"Cin, I'm sorry."  
  
"Can I get that on tape? The great high and mighty Draco Malfoy apologizing?"  
  
"Please, Cin? Don't be mad at me. Sodding Potter." Draco grumbled as he followed Virginia to the Library.  
  
"Second thoughts, Hagrid's cottage. I haven't talked to him for ages, and don't roll your eyes at me," Draco forwent mentioning to her that he hadn't been rolling his eyes. "Besides, I want him to meet you. Well, he has met you, but not the not quite an asshole version that I happen to know." Virginia reached back and grabbed Draco's hand. "I'm not mad at you, 'k?"  
  
"Glad to hear it." Draco said smoothly and tugged on her hand to bring him up against him. She sighed and buried her head against his chest.  
  
"Does it ever get easier?" Draco knew exactly what she was referring to.  
  
"No." Don't sugarcoat it, because she will know and she will not appreciate it. "It never really does." Draco rubbed the back of her head for a minute.  
  
"God, I hate being such a bitch. I can't wait until this is over and I can apologise. Though, have to admit that beating the crap out of Harry once every so often is doing wonders for my self esteem."  
  
"That's my girl." Draco laughed and twirled her around, dipping her in a ballroom style move. She laughed with him as he drew her back up.  
  
"Should I take up dancing now as one of my many other talents?"  
  
"Wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Sod it." Virginia muttered as several Hufflepuffs came down the corridor.  
  
"Sod what?"  
  
"Them." She nodded at the first year Hufflepuffs before drawing Draco's head down for a satisfying kiss. The Hufflepuffs squeaked and ran. Virginia licked her lips as she let Draco up. He smiled. "Hagrid's, now." She turned and ran, he followed her more slowly.  
  
"You are so bouncy today." Draco called after her as she stopped at a staircase and visibly vibrated in her impatience to get going. "Why? Is there a reason?"  
  
"It's called I basically had no sleep, was terrified out of my mind for most of the night, and oh yeah, don't forget the whole trying to eat people thing! Sooo should have killed Potter though." She clattered down the stairs and shrieked softly as he didn't go faster. "Oh, I'll just met you there!" Draco waved to show he had heard her and she ran down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hagrid!" Virginia bounced into Hagrid's cottage. He looked up in surprise and then smiled.  
  
"'Ello, Ginny. Where have you been of late?"  
  
"Freaking people out. It's fun. What with the screaming and shocked horrified faces. Oh, and annoying my brothers comes in pretty high on my list of favourite things to do." She smiled and leant down to pat Fang, who slobbered over her hand happily. "I'm in hiding, shh." Fang barked and put his front paws on her shoulders. "I said, shh, you great lump."  
  
"Tea, Ginny?" Hagrid deftly swung the iron kettle that was just starting to whistle off the fire and poured the hot water into an enamel teapot.  
  
"Please." Virginia took Fang's paws off her shoulders and he pressed up against her legs as she petted him roughly, tugging on his ears and rubbing him up the wrong way. "Milk, two sugars, thanks Hagrid." She sat down in one of Hagrid's kitchen chairs and Fang leant against the side of her knee, rumbling happily. A knock on the door and Virginia leapt up, grinning madly. "I'll get it." She swung it open, expecting to see Draco and her face fell as she saw Ron. "Oh. Hi." Then she looked over his shoulder and past his confused face to see the guy she had expected to see. Her face lit up. "Draco!" She pushed past Ron and leapt into Draco's arms. He swung her around, laughing before remembering his image and quelled the sniggers that just ached to burst out of him at the sight of Ron's face.  
  
"Weasley." Draco nodded at Ron, limiting himself to bare civility. He rested his chin on Virginia's shoulder. "Hagrid."  
  
"Tea, Hagrid?" Virginia wriggled around so she faced the other two, Draco's arms laced around her waist. "Oh bloody hell." She said in disgust as she saw Harry. "Is there no respite from the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died?"  
  
"Ginny!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Stuff a sock in it, Ron. He is on my must be hated forever list." Virginia said firmly. "You are pushing the torture at will list."  
  
"What, like Creevey?" Draco asked semi-seriously.  
  
"Well, if he don't stop taking bleeding pictures, I won't be answerable for my actions. I mean, honestly. Go *away*, Harry." She said sharply as Harry stepped up to Ron's side, bracketing the confused Hagrid standing in the doorway of his cottage. "Draco, I was thinking we could train out here. Large grassy area, no innocent standers by, Hogwarts close."  
  
"Good point." Draco let go of her and surveyed the area critically. "Have you been reading up on those curses?"  
  
"Course! Do you think I'm fucking daft?" Virginia said indignantly. "Hagrid, would you mind awfully if we practiced out here?"  
  
"Practiced what?" Hagrid said cautiously. Virginia smiled and went over to him, taking his large hand in her small one.  
  
"Stuff. Non-fatal, good old protective magic. Physical first, ay?" She turned back to Draco, tone business like.  
  
"Mmhmm." Draco paced off an area, Harry and Ron staring in bewilderment.  
  
"Hagrid, do you mind awfully if I stick my robes in your cottage until afterwards?"  
  
"What?" Ron squeaked as his little sister dragged her robes over her head. Virginia paused and frowned at Ron.  
  
"Notice, clothes." She pointed melodramatically at her jeans and tight white top, holding onto her robes with her hand. Draco snickered as he dragged his off too, revealing his bare chest and black jeans.  
  
"Should I take my Docs off, Cin? Wouldn't want to hurt you accidentally."  
  
"No. Like every time I fight I'm going to be on even terms." Virginia took his robes and squeezed past Harry and Ron into Hagrid's cottage, draping the two sets of robes over a chair. She bounced slightly and stretched as he did, running through their now comfortable routine.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Ron finally gritted out. Virginia paused and stared at her brother in shock as she realized he really didn't get it. Just didn't. She flicked her eyes over at Draco, mentally drooling over his muscled upper body, perfect abs and pebbled nipples. Yummy. She was a lucky girl.  
  
"Answer me this, Ron. Could you really take a swing at me?" She ducked as Draco's fist whistled above her head, kicking out behind her and then rolling as he followed up on his unwarned attack. She quickly got up and they circled each other warily, looking for an opening. She feinted towards Draco and he ignored it. "Draco can. He cares enough to let me learn, not just hope that by not telling me I never will encounter it. People who don't know how to use a sword, still die by the sword." She launched a vicious attack at Draco, who blocked each of her punches easily.  
  
"Good, Cin. Keep your guard up as you come out of it, or you'll find yourself on your back." Draco suited action to word, and swept his foot under hers, knocking her off her feet. He followed her down, pinning her arms above her head, sitting on her legs. "Now, what have I told you about this situation?" He mildly scolded her.  
  
"Don't get in it." She answered sweetly and then quickly turned her head and bit his arm. He reacted with a startled yelp and as she bucked her hips, rolled off her.  
  
"Learning, you clever girl. That was almost dirty." She continued the roll, until he was on his back and she was on top.  
  
"Ah, but you like it when I'm dirty." She held him to the ground, her knees to either side of his waist. "Now, my course of options here is to kick you in the groin and scarper, or a blow to the solar plexus, and once more scarper."  
  
"As it is, you should learn how to disable, and then run. You're too small to do much damage." Draco grinned lazily, and then they both swiveled their heads in shock as they heard conversation. "Look, can you just sod off?" He snarled at the Dream Team, Hagrid having disappeared into his cottage. "Come on, Cin. Up." He sat up and pushed her off. She went flying.  
  
"Oof!" She sprawled on the ground, and then her eyes narrowed and she got up slowly, facing off with him. "Gonna get it, Ferret, gonna get it good." She sing songed as she circled him. He stood in one place, turning so he faced her as she moved. "So gonna hurt you."  
  
"The day I don't have to hold still to let you land a blow on me, is the day we go and beat the shit outta, I don't know, some idiot. You can play bait." He leered at her and she sprang at him, hands crooked into claws. He caught her hands and grinned as she swore angrily. "Well, that's not very polite of you." She glared and made incisive, scathing comments on his ancestry. "Don't you know a lot of big words, Cin?"  
  
"Sodding bleeding wanking." Her voice got louder and she could see Ron stare at her with open mouth and burning red ears, Harry too. "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Slytherin."  
  
"Bestiality does nothing for me, so, where were we?" Draco released her with a shove. "Right, magic now." He whirled and picked up their wands from where they'd left them, throwing hers to her, which she caught with a smile.  
  
"Now, this I can do."  
  
"Fighting, please leave to me Cin. The sight of your blood tends to make me slightly berserk."  
  
"I know. So, what's up first?"  
  
"Imperius." He cast on her and then he went flying to the ground as Ron tackled him. "Oh fuck!" He howled angrily as Ron placed a knee in the small of his back.  
  
"Draco!" Virginia screamed and leapt for her brother, sending him flying and started to punch him. "Don't you ever, *ever* do something like that again!" Draco stood up slowly and took in the very welcome sight of Virginia in a snarling rage pounding the shit out of her idiot brother.  
  
"Cin!" She ignored him and kept swinging. "CIN!" She didn't seem to be able to hear him, so he dragged her off the stupid git before she broke his nose. She strained to reach Ron, spitting and hissing, legs kicking wildly as Ron slowly got to his feet, lip bleeding and what looked like would be a wonderful pair of shiners.  
  
"Come here and let me kill you!" Virginia shrieked wildly.  
  
"Cin!" Draco shook her and she growled at him, lips pulled back from her teeth. Her eyes were yellow. Fuck. Must be a lingering effect of the charms, godsdammit. "Calm down, I'm fine!"  
  
"What the hell have you done to her, Malfoy?!" Harry yelled angrily, wand out as Ron carefully felt over his bruised face.  
  
"Nothing! Cin, listen to me, calm, come back, shh, I'm fine, calm down." Draco traced soothing circles over her back with his free hand, the other wrapped around her middle. She gave a little gasp and then collapsed into his arms. "Fuck." He hoisted her up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry and started off towards Hogwarts. "Really, you bloody gryffs win all prizes hands down for stupidity. First of all, never break an Imperius curse that way. Second, we have permission to duel and spar from Dumbledore. Excuse the fuck outta me if I like Cin in one piece, non-bleeding and sane. Third, where the fuck do you get off, Potter, accusing me of spelling her into liking me? Or are you so stupid that that's the only thing you can possibly think of that would turn her against you?" Draco bit out between gritted teeth, furious at their sheer unthinking antagonism. Bitterly, he continued, "You are all so fucking self centered it amazes even me. Are you blind? Or do you not even bother to look?"  
  
Draco stomped angrily through the halls of the school, ignoring the bleatings of Ron and the whispers of the other students. Fools. Incompetent puling excuses for wizards. Cin had more steel and fire in her then they had, and they dismissed her out of hand. He didn't like it, and he didn't like them. He didn't like it that they shut her out. She was strong, but she still wanted their approval, no matter how much she laughed it off. He would change that. He would. He didn't know how, but he would. Draco laid her gently on a bed in the infirmary and watched her sleep for a while, frowning. He looked up sharply as Madame Pomfrey came in and then faded away to let her brothers look after her. She'd be fine here, and besides, he had to go and get some bloody clothes on, hadn't he? Only one who should be looking at him was her. And the other way round. If he caught Potter even glance at her, there would be much pain. Yes, possessive. So? 


	31. Christmas Hols approacheth, and Draco de...

Christmas Holidays. Virginia's eyes narrowed as she contemplated Christmas. Everyone was so happy it made her want to scream. And besides, she still didn't have her present for Draco ready yet. It was not a good thing. It was a distinctly scary thing. It was the thing of which nightmares are made of. She sighed unhappily and flung herself backwards ont her bed with a thump.  
  
"Ginny, what's the big major problem?" Louise asked disinterestedly.  
  
"Draco. In a what the hell do I get him for Christmas problem."  
  
"Easy, nothing."  
  
"You people have such a problem with hostility, you do know this?"  
  
"He's a Slytherin, Ginny. I'd say get over this rebellious teen thing quickly and pick up Harry. Merlin alone knows why, but he still wants to go out with you."  
  
"And I'll be handing out ice-skates in hell before that happens." Virginia got to her feet, grabbed her book and stormed out to the Common Room. "Sodding useless bitch." She flounced down into one of the empty armchairs and determinedly buried her nose in it, heart breaking a little more. This was getting worse, the whole pretend that Ginny isn't really alive thing, except when we try to talk her out of the Slytherin's arms and into Harry's. She was getting heartily sick of it, and sometimes she wondered if this was how Peter has felt. Yeah, he had been a worthless little traitor and she didn't know the whole story, just snippets from whispered conversations between the Dream Team, but the two of them had things in common. Outsiders, except he had always known it and she was only just finding out how little a place she had. And he had pretended to be what he was not. So was she. She pretended to be a big rebel, and not to care but every day her heart broke a little more as her brothers moved away or tried to protect her unnecessarily. She was all pretence and she hated it. She knew she had to, but she didn't like it. What she wanted to do was cry, and scream and break, but she wouldn't. She was stronger then that. A page scribbled with heavy writing fell into her hands from inside the Divinations book she was reading.  
  
Virginia sniffled back the betraying tears and read ferociously of how to become an Animagi. She wouldn't break. Ah, to become something else. She could become something that ran, and just run and run and run. A wolf. She could howl her distress to the stars and they would glitter back. No one would know it was her, and she could rest, away from eyes and ears. She could stop acting, like she could when she was with Draco, but alone. Be alone. She read carefully of the rituals and itched to try them. It would be hard, but she thought she could do it. And it would be a useful thing. She marked her place and rose to find Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you want to what?" Draco couldn't believe his ears. Virginia looked at him calmly, and he wished he could grab her brothers by the scruff of their necks and force them to look at what they were doing to her. She didn't laugh anymore. She didn't smile. And she needed to do it before she collapsed from misery. "Become an Animagi? Are you insane?"  
  
"No. After all, the Marauders become illegal Animagi."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I listen very carefully, Ferret. The Dream Team don't guard their mouths as well as they should." Draco sighed and pulled her down into his lap, presenting the picture of a contented couple to any who might pass them in the library. She curled up against his chest and he stroked her hair as he listened to her. "The spell isn't that hard, and it should be in the Restricted Section. I think someone copied it, and then just shoved it into the book. The only reason I think the Dream Team didn't find it was because it was in a book about dream reading, and Hermoine regards all that as pure nonsense."  
  
"Could be right. So, what do you want to try and become?"  
  
"I don't know." They settled into silence. "I've always thought of you as a cat." Virginia offered quietly. "A big, sleek feline of some sort. Powerful, disdainful, silent, always doing things with the minimum effort required."  
  
"Really? Interesting." Draco chuckled against her head and she grinned faintly.  
  
"Maybe a wolf."  
  
"So what are you then?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused lately." She relapsed back into her melancholy and Draco's eyes narrowed. This would not continue. "How about I'll think about it and get back to you? I have to go, I have homework to do." Draco pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and let her go. He watched her hold her head high and keep her back straight as she walked through the Library and ignored the slight whispers. After a significant period of time passed, Draco got up and stalked out of the Library decisively to where he knew he could at least find the twins, if not Ron as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco followed the sounds of conversation around the back of Hagrid's cottage and he nodded as he saw the twins feeding some large cats, that had small horns above each eye and were coloured blue. Well, he'd find out what they were one day. He waited for the tall red haired men to finish patiently and as they turned back to the cottage, decided to make his presence known. "I have to talk to you." He said curtly, arms crossed. He could sense the hostility radiating from the two of them.  
  
"What makes you think we want to talk to you? Ginny made us promise not to hurt you, and we won't as long as you don't hurt her, but that doesn't mean we have to talk to you." One of them told him sharply. Draco had no idea which one.  
  
"So it's all right if you hurt her then?" They gaped at him and he sneered slightly. "Have you heard her laugh lately? Seen her smile? Do you have any fucking idea of what you're doing to her?" He barked a short, sharp laugh at the dawning looks of comprehension on their faces. "She cries on me, sobbing her little gryffly heart out because her brothers hate her. I don't like watching her cry."  
  
"So drop her then." The other said as the twins pushed past him.  
  
"And like that wouldn't make her cry more? No, I like my Cin where she is. All I want is for you gryffs to stop tormenting her." Draco took in a deep breath because attacking them wouldn't make Cin happy. "While beating the shit out of you both because you're hurting her would make me happy, it wouldn't make her very happy." Draco strode deliberately after them, face hardening.  
  
"Like you could lay one hand on us." The first scoffed. Draco smiled dangerously and the twins took a small step back.  
  
"I wouldn't want to test it. Look, what I want is very simple. Call it my Christmas spirit making me all warm and fuzzy. I want you two to talk to her, laugh with her, make her laugh for a while and forget that the person she's going out with is an enemy of her house. I want you to talk to Ron, and make Potter back off because if I catch him sniffing around my girl, there will be blood." The twins laughed at that, and Draco permitted himself a small smile. "We all have something in common, Virginia. Can we at least pretend to get along for her sake?"  
  
The twins looked at each other and came to a decision. "I'm Fred, and he's George." The first one stuck his hand out and Draco shook it, his smile growing wider at the sheer absurdity of it. He shook George's hand solemnly as well.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. And of course, I'd prefer it if my lapse from usual Slytherin cold heartedness was not widely noised about. Ah, question. When is Cin's birthday? She won't tell me, she just laughs hysterically and then runs off. It's getting slightly annoying."  
  
"That would be because she doesn't actually have one this year. She was born on the 29th of February, and this isn't a leap year." George said with a grin. "She does tend to get embarrassed about it."  
  
"Why? I think it's cute." Draco looked affronted as the twins laughed. "What?"  
  
"You're not very Slytherin-ish when you're by yourself." Fred grinned. Well, Draco thought it was Fred.  
  
"I am the epitome of what makes a Slytherin. It just takes too much effort sometimes." Draco explained loftily. "Besides, your sister makes a very good argument for not acting like a Slytherin all the time."  
  
"You're not that bad. I think we'll keep you."  
  
"What? Who said you were keeping me? I think I'll leave you two to your mad delusions and go to Quidditch practice." Draco turned and started back to Hogwarts, shaking his head. It was a wonder Cin was as normal as she was if her brothers were anything to go by.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia stood at the Hogwarts train station, everyone rushing around making ready to go, saying goodbyes and all the usual. Her bags were neatly piled at her feet, and she turned and smiled as she heard her old nickname.  
  
"Ginny! There you are." Fred said cheerfully, dragging his suitcase behind him. Her smile grew wider as he reached down and hugged her, and George soon grabbed her and did the same. "Well, ready to go home for Christmas?"  
  
"I have to say I'm not looking forward to the scolding I'm sure to get." Virginia said wryly as they held her between them in a comforting embrace. "Draco and I have been rather wicked lately."  
  
"And why did it take a Slytherin, and particularly *that* Slytherin to find out that you are really our sister?" George said mock-sternly. "We could have taught you how to cause trouble ourselves."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. However the trouble me and Draco like to cause is probably slightly too evil for you true Gryffindors."  
  
"Don't say that, don't ever say that." Fred held her head up in one hand and looked into her eyes seriously. "Frankly, you've shown yourself to be more of a Gryffindor by sticking with Malfoy then any of us. It takes courage to stay with someone through everything."  
  
"So you won't mind then that he's coming over for Christmas?" Virginia grinned at the horrified looks on their faces. "He is, by the way. I owled Mum and she said yes. Draco owled his parents and they said yes. So, a Malfoy is turning up at the Burrow."  
  
"If he makes one disparaging remark, Ginny." George threatened.  
  
"He won't. I'll pout at him and he'll go all to pieces. It's funny watching Draco go to pieces." The twins laughed and hugged her tighter then let go and stepped back. "It's getting very cold. Do you think it will snow for Christmas?" She asked wistfully as the train pulled in with a loud hiss, and students started getting ready to board.  
  
"I think so. And if it doesn't, me and George will find a spell to make it snow for you." She went to pick up her bags, but Fred and George had picked them up for her already.  
  
"I can carry my own bags." She said pointedly and tugged at the one in Fred's hand.  
  
"Cin!" She turned and smiled at the only one who was allowed to call her that. Draco came up, Malfoy smirk re-engraved on his face. He caught her up as she ran towards him and hugged her before putting her back down on the ground. "Don't forget the act, luv."  
  
"As if I ever could, Big Bad." Virginia answered him flippantly and then sighed. "Well, goodbye kisses and performances, here we go."  
  
"You are so right." Draco whispered against her mouth and then he kissed her, tongue lapping delicately at her lips and then darting inside as she opened her mouth. She clutched at the back of his head, turned into an incoherent blaze of feeling and sensation, but it was all right because she knew he was too. She distantly heard a polite cough and she removed her mouth from Draco's as he decided to taste her neck.  
  
"What?" She was annoyed, but only slightly as Draco's tongue continued to taste. His hands were just about the only thing holding her up now.  
  
"Uh, Ginny, I'd call off your boyfriend before we have to go all big brother on you and beat him to a bloody pulp." George said almost regretfully.  
  
"And then I'd cry, and help him beat you both into bloody pulps. Much pain suffered by all, so Draco, you better stop." Virginia was annoyed at them, but willing to recognize their restraint at not doing it at once. Draco stopped, giving her mouth a last regretful peck. "Let's get on the train then." Draco picked up his bags and the two followed the twins, hand in hand. 


	32. A Malfoy in the Burrow? Shock horror! In...

"Well, you're disgustingly cheerful this morning," Fred said as Virginia hummed and bounced around the kitchen. "Care to explain why?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot the date. Draco's coming today, a hey, hey!" Virginia bounced out of the room and up the stairs. Fred looked at George solemnly.  
  
"We must restrain our urges as big brothers to pound him as is our right. Ginny seems to like the slimy Slytherin, and would be most adverse to losing him."  
  
"Doesn't mean we don't cling to her like a second skin and make sure he doesn't do anything." George pointed out and continued to inhale his breakfast. "Morning, Ron." Ron stumbled down the stairs, bleary eyed.  
  
"Why is Ginny so happy?"  
  
"Her boyfriend's coming over. And if you ruin this for her because of a silly school boy grudge, we'll lock you in your room for the duration of his visit." Fred gave Ron a stern glare. "Morning, Percy." He turned back to his breakfast as Percy came pompously down the stairs in his business robes.  
  
"Morning, everyone. I just have time to have a cup of tea and then I have to run." Percy poured himself a cup from the waiting pot and sipped it with an expression of pleasure. "Ah."  
  
"Oh, sod." A disgusted voice came from the fireplace, followed by a fit of coughing. "Damn, damn, damn. Please tell me that at the very least I'm in the right place." Draco stumbled out of the Burrow's fireplace, brushing green ash from his black robes. "I hate the Floo with a passion. They need to update the spells for sure." He shook his head roughly and his hair became slightly less green, and more the original icy blond. "Ah, I should say hello now, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Morning, Malfoy. Have you had breakfast?" Fred returned to his constantly interrupted breakfast.  
  
"I have, thanks for offering though." Draco hesitated at the edge of the fireplace.  
  
"So, come in and sit down. Ginny'll be down any minute." Draco nodded and sat in one of the large comfortable armchairs, sinking into it slightly. "Ron, stop glaring." George reproved his younger brother. "It's not polite."  
  
"I'm allowed to glare." Ron muttered mutinously. "Older brother rights."  
  
Draco sneered at Ron. "Sod off, Weasley. I'm invited, and while I'm sure Cin would jump up and down with joy if you gave me a reason to thrash you, I'm being polite." He lounged back into the chair, and then sneezed. "Damn it."  
  
"Ferret!" Virginia ran down the stairs and pushed past Percy as Draco got up from his chair, smiling.  
  
"Close your eyes and held out your hands." Virginia obediently closed her eyes and held out her hands, palms up. Draco scooped a small silver gray kitten out of his pocket and placed it gently in her hands. Virginia opened her eyes in surprise as the squirming ball of fluff mewed protestingly and then licked her hand with a rough tongue. "She's yours. Merry Christmas." Virginia caressed the kitten ecstatically and cooed to it, the small creature responding with happy buzzing. "You said you didn't have a familiar, and you won't accept the presents I wanted to give you, so." Draco trailed off and she shut him up by kissing him firmly.  
  
"She's beautiful. I love her. Don't apologise. You need a shower, c'mon." She turned and walked up the stairs. "You can borrow one of Ron's robes."  
  
"I don't think they'd fit." Draco followed her docilely, after shooting Ron a glare that contained promise of numerous tortures if Ron ever breathed a word. "Don't worry, I'm wearing my muggle clothes under this. If I can just wash my hair out and take my robes off, I'll be fine."  
  
"Fine. Bathroom, there, towels are in the cupboard under the sink." Virginia gave him a little shove into the bathroom and Draco closed the door, leant against it and took a deep breath. Right. Why was this place making him act (ugh) nice? All friendly and tamed. Damn it, he was Draco Malfoy. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and frowned at the green dust that covered it. Well, it was rather hard to act superior when you're continually coughing and your hair looks like a bad dye job. So, get cleaned up and then go impress the yokels. Draco gave a short laugh and started to do as the little voice in his head told him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Virginia downstairs was having a few more problems. "Ron, quit it. Or there will be spiders in your room. Big black fuzzy ones with lots of legs. Get *over* it. Draco wants to go out, we'll go out. It's not like we haven't been put of your sight before, and guess what? My virginity's still all intacted so shut up!" She gave her now stuttering older brother a lethal glare. "Morning, Mum." She turned to her mother and gave her a hug. "Can I kill Ron later? Oh, look what Draco gave me for a Christmas present!" She scooped up the kitten from where she was investigating an interesting piece of string and presented her to Mrs. Weasley. "She's a Slytherin kitten, see? Sliver fur, green eyes, and she's gorgeous, aren't you sweety?"  
  
"So Draco's here already. Where is he?"  
  
"Upstairs having a shower. The Floo did something that turned him all green and dust covered." Virginia put the kitten on the floor and it scampered off to investigate more things.  
  
"The poor dear."  
  
"Mum, please do not refer to Draco as a poor dear in his hearing if you wish to remain my mother. He's evil, and I like him that way." Virginia bounced up the stairs, grinning. "And Percy, be a dear and go to work so you don't embarrass me further with your bad fashion sense. Besides the fact that you're still obviously living at home. Which is sad and pathetic and all round kinda depressing." She started singing as she bounced into her room to get changed out of her slumming clothes and into her 'impress Draco and anyone else who's got eyes' clothes. "Always see it on TV, or read it in the magazines, celebrities want sympathy! All they do is piss and moan, inside the Rolling Stones, talking about how hard life can be. I'd like to see them spend a week, living life out on the street, I don't think they would survive." She pulled her top over her head, and slammed the door closed with one foot as she rummaged in a drawer for a new top. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous, they're always complaining, always complaining..." She dragged a black singlet top over her head and wriggled into her new black suede pants, still absentmindedly singing the song. And then another voice joined hers, and she turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, wearing his Spike outfit, hair clinging damply to the sides of his face.  
  
"They would stumble and they would fall, they would fall." He danced into the room, smirking that sexy grin that made her want to kiss him and was trademarked under the Malfoy name. She matched his moves as the two of them sang, in the cramped room that she slept in. "If money is such a problem, we got so many problems, think I could solve them, lifestyles of the rich and the famous, we'll take clothes, cash, cars and homes, just stop complaining, lifestyles of the rich and famous, lifestyles of the rich and famous, lifestyles of the rich and famous."  
  
"Well, now I've seen everything." Ron commentated sourly as he passed the door. "Malfoy singing a muggle song and dressed in muggle clothes."  
  
"Sod off, Ron." The two called out and Ron glared at them and went. Virginia reached over and turned on her CD player as Draco collapsed onto her bed, and damn if he didn't look pretty good there. He put his hands above his head and crossed one foot above the other, black Docs looking very prominent.  
  
"So what do we do with your brother?"  
  
"Hunt him down with point-ed sticks." Virginia started dancing again to her Avril album, the first one, as she put on her silver chain links belt.  
  
"What are you doing so far away then?" Draco reached out a long arm and pulled her down onto the bed. They kissed for a while. Only to be interrupted by a loud cough.  
  
"What?" Virginia snarled at Fred.  
  
"Warning, Mum's coming up the stairs." Fred grinned as Virginia scrambled off the bed and started hastily re-arranging her clothing, cursing softly.  
  
"Don't look at me, she knew the words before I talked to her." Draco said defensively, raising his hands in the universal sign of 'I come in peace, so please don't shoot me.'  
  
"Feet off the bed." Fred added before leaving. "And don't touch my baby sister again, or I may be forced to re-think us letting you stay here."  
  
"Fred, I would kick you so hard it would dislodge the baby dragon you've got hidden up there." Virginia glared at her brother as Draco sighed and inched down the bed so his feet hung entirely off it. She turned and picked something up off her dresser, handed it to Draco. "Merry belated Christmas." Draco sat up and took the gaily wrapped rectangle off her.  
  
"It's only the 28th, so it's not so belated. And I only gave you yours today, so." Draco opened the small wrapped present and curiously opened the small green and silver covered book, which had red and gold flowers embroidered on it in swirling patterns. A photo album. Pictures of him and Cin, arms wrapped around each other, laughing, or growling at whoever took the photos. Some of just him, some of just Cin. "Cin, when did you get these taken?" His eyes danced over the pictures greedily as he turned pages. There were even some of him and Cin in vampire mode.  
  
"I got Creevey to take them for me. It took a bit of explaining by me to for him to realize that yes, I wanted him to take photos, no, I wanted them muggle style not moving and yes, we would continue to chase him away, because I wanted it to be a surprise. Some I got off other people. Do you like it?" She sounded worried, so while he continued to study them, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"I love it. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I dunno, let's just go to Diagon Alley, and slip into muggle London, sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great." Virginia got off his lap and the two of them trooped down the stairs. "Morning, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley." Draco said politely as the pair went to the fireplace.  
  
"So, where are you two off to?" Molly asked briskly as she served her husband his breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Ginny." Virginia went over to Arthur and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Morning, Dad. We're going out, to London, we'll stay in Diagon Alley at all times, is that alright?" Virginia fluttered her eyelashes at her father and he laughed fondly.  
  
"As long as it's alright with your mother." Virginia turned to her mother and made outrageous puppy eyes.  
  
"Puh-leeze?"  
  
"I'll look after her, Mrs. Weasley. There are *very* few people who are willing to tangle with the Malfoys. And if anyone hurt Cin, there'd be hell to pay."  
  
"Aw, Ferret, you say such the nicest things. So can we go?"  
  
"Alright. But stay in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yes, Mum. C'mon, let's go!" Virginia grabbed Draco's hand and went to the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" She threw the handful of Floo powder down and vanished.  
  
Draco half bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, waved at Fred and George, who waved back and ignored the sulking Ron. "Diagon Alley!" And he quickly followed Virginia.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia waved cheerily at Tom behind the bar, hand laced in Draco's as they slipped out the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London. "See ya, Tom!" Then she noticed the whispers, sighed and halted. "Yes, I'm Ginny Weasley, and yes, that is Draco Malfoy. He's my boyfriend, and I'm his girlfriend. Get over it already, this is worse then school. Or not, because Harry keeps trying and failing to beat up Draco." She snickered at the expressions on their faces as they left, arms wrapped around each other. "Jeez, you'd think two people had never gone out before, the amount of stares we get." She commentated crossly to Draco as the two of them left the pub behind them.  
  
"It's a shock, what can I say?" Draco laughed as they blended into the muggles crowding the streets. "And we make such an odd couple." He nuzzled into her neck playfully and then flipped the finger at a guy who wolf whistled. Virginia just laughed, and pulled his head back down for a kiss. "So, where are we going?" Virginia's eyes lit up in unholy anticipation, and Draco wondered uneasily just what exactly he had let himself in for.  
  
She dragged him in and out of shops, steadfastly refusing to let him buy anything, but trying on clothes and listening to CDs, playing games and pointing out different muggle objects. Draco's head whirled as she tried to introduce him into the vagaries and plethora of modern muggle youth culture. He was confused. These muggle teens had so many different cultures running through them, so many different ideas and ways of expression. . . More then one sport made it interesting as well. This. . .football sounded interesting. No brooms, and it was all played on the ground with one ball, but from the muggle TV sets, it looked like an interesting and difficult game.  
  
Virginia finally let him sit down in a Starbucks. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think muggles have peculiarly short attention spans. And what is a frappachino?" Draco swiveled in his seat and stared at the menu board.  
  
"Ooh, now you're in for a treat." Virginia declared gleefully as she got up to order him a drink.  
  
"Let me pay."  
  
"No. You can pay for lunch, and I'll pay for our coffees. It's even." She patted his hand and went up to the counter. In a few minutes, she came back bearing a faintly steaming mug of coffee and a grande frappachino. "You like chocolate and coconut, right?" Virginia asked worriedly as she set the iced confection in front of him. He nodded and sipped cautiously on the straw inserted through the lid, then his expression brightened as he tasted it. "So it's good?"  
  
"It's very nice. What is it again?"  
  
"A mocha Bounty frappachino. It's coffee and dark chocolate with coconut and all blended into iced cream. It's good, hey? I just have my normal coffee, and let you try the exotic things for now." They sipped in companionable silence for a few moments, and then started to talk. They really hadn't had that much time to talk, when everyone wasn't watching them and times alone had usually been spent in make out sessions. It was good. Eventually, they Flooed back to their houses, Virginia promising letters and Draco saying he would try, honestly. She smiled and sent him on his way with a kiss before stepping into the Floo herself. She floated up to her bedroom, beatific smile on her face.  
  
"I'm assuming it was fun, yeah?" Fred asked loudly.  
  
"Better then fun. It was of the good." Virginia waved at her family before entering her bedroom and sprawling on her bed happily. Squeeee! She thought to herself, she contained so much bliss! 


	33. Back again? So soon? Damn, but school su...

Back at Hogwarts again, Virginia thought grimly, Eris winding around her ankles comfortingly. She lifted her chin higher and shouldered her bags to head up to the Great Hall. Eris mewed complainingly and then scampered along at her heels as Virginia climbed the front steps. She left her bags with the other students' belongings before continuing on to the Great Hall. Welcome back feast, my arse, Virginia thought sourly, any vestiges of the good mood from Draco's visit melting away rapidly under the pressure of the stares and whispers. Eris darted ahead of her to meow inquiringly at a large ginger battle scarred tom. Virginia recognized Crookshanks and smiled tiredly. Well, at least her familiar was making friends. Draco ghosted up beside her and she offered her cheek to be kissed as the two of them entered the room.  
  
"Hello, my Cin."  
  
"Welcome back, my dragon."  
  
"Do we burn tonight?"  
  
"Smoulder. Meet ya later." Draco nodded and the two split up to go to their tables. Virginia sat down at her table with a sigh and got ready to be ignored. Pleasant surprise then when Hermoine turned to her with a big smile.  
  
"Hi, Ginny, how were your holidays?"  
  
"Uh, fine." Eris jumped up onto the table and mewed imperatively. "I don't have any food yet, Eris."  
  
"You named your familiar after the goddess of discord and chaos?" Hermoine sounded intrigued so Virginia looked up from petting her kitten.  
  
"Yes. Surprise, surprise, those are the things that trail me and Drac like a black cloud. Draco gave me her for Christmas." Virginia scratched behind Eris's ears and the cat went cross-eyed with pleasure. "She's a sweet girl. Slytherin kitten that she is." Harry sat down across the table and Virginia's eyes narrowed. Eris hissed angrily at the black haired boy. "And she's smart. Knows who not to trust." Virginia got her bag out, retrieving a scrap of parchment and a quill. Quickly she scribbled across it, /D, meet me at the lake after dinner. V./, fastened it to Eris's collar. "Go to Draco." Eris flowed off the table and Virginia turned back to Harry sullenly.  
  
"How was your hols, Ginny?" Harry asked, looking slightly forlorn.  
  
"Well, Draco coming over was really the high point. We went into London, and wandered. It was fun." Virginia tilted her head and blinked at him. "Draco loved Starbucks, and liked football as well, though he said it was rather silly with only one ball and one direction of play. Sweetie kitty!" Virginia bent down and picked up Eris as she stropped against her leg. Virginia was thankful that the flow of conversation diverted Harry's attention from her. Talking to him was not on her list of favourite things to do. Hell, it didn't even make the good list. Reached the no way in hell unless I absolutely have to one though. She giggled into Eris's fur. "You are such a pretty kitty!" Eris purred and batted at her fringe with a gloved paw.  
  
"So, ye got yerself a familiar then? What's its name?" Seamus this time, and Virginia looked up almost coyly.  
  
"Her name is Eris."  
  
"Oh, aye? Interestin' choice." Seamus's eyebrows rose slightly. "Why not Hecate, or Lilith, while ye were about it?"  
  
"Because she's Eris." Virginia nodded firmly, and the food appeared on their plates, Dumbledore's speech having passed without her noticing. She fed her cat quietly from her own plate, replying to conversation when she had to, but not really paying attention to the people around her.  
  
"Look, Ginny, are you all right?" Hermoine asked with concern as the Gryffindors rose to leave the table.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermoine. Just a little tired, that's all. And exceedingly sick of how people think they have a right to dictate my life, and that they have any say in who I go out with," Virginia said wearily, but with a bitter anger underlying her words. "I get sick of the whispers, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You may not think it, but I do. There was some stuff said about me and Harry. . ." Hermoine trailed away for a moment. "But that's in the past. You'll find that this will go as well."  
  
"Yeah, it's just damn annoying while it's happening." The two girls shared a hesitant smile. "I havta go, I'm meeting Draco down by the lake. Play interference for me?"  
  
"Of course. You've done it for me and Ron, so I'll cover for you. Password is Nyxie hair."  
  
"Nyxie hair, got it." Hermoine smiled at her again, and then headed off, probably to find Ron. Virginia flung her hair back out of her eyes and set off for the lakeside, a special piece of parchment rustling reassuringly from inside her robe pocket. Soon, she was nearly there, and enjoying the quiet.  
  
"So we met again, bitch," Pansy hissed stepping out from behind a door.  
  
"Oh please, Pansy, you so ready to bleed again? Haven't you hurt enough, or are you just too stupid to learn?" Pansy didn't reply to Virginia's scathing comments, small malicious smile on her lips. Virginia sighed and shook her head. "I don't have time for this. Come, Eris." Virginia started to walk again, only to have her path blocked by Pansy.  
  
"You'll make the time. See, me and some of my friends are just the teensiest bit annoyed at you. So we're here to teach *you* a lesson this time."  
  
"Eris, go find Draco," Virginia whispered as a group of the older Slytherin girls stepped out of the shadows. Eris mewed protestingly. "Go." Eris sneezed, and then darted between Pansy's legs and off down the corridor. Virginia raised her head and laughed mockingly. "You think you girls scare me? Go on home to yer mummies. I am the hell bitch on wheels, and you five, no, eight better not forget it. I have talked with Voldemort himself, and you think you can scare me? Please." Virginia chuckled again, hand going under her robes stealthily. She gripped her wand tight, ears straining for a sign of any rescue. Nothing, except this grinning pack of hyenas. Bloody hell.  
  
"But I think we do scare you." Pansy smirked and all eight raised their wands.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Virginia yelled loudly and then dove to the side, a flurry of spells hitting the place where she had stood. A foot thudded into her side, and she cried out in pain. "Expelliarmus!" She waved her wand, and then it was kicked out of her hand as she fought tooth and nail against the bevy of shrilly laughing girls.  
  
"CIN!" Draco came into the hall, Eris frantically running in front of him and he stopped, shocked, at the melee in front of him. Slytherin girls were around something, and then when he heard a voice scream his name, he knew what it was. His soul froze, and then he was on them like the wrath of God.  
  
"DRACO!" Virginia bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth, and screamed. The person yelped in pain, and she got a very vicious slap for it. She got her mouth free again, and shrieked for anyone to hear, she cared not who as long as they got her away from the grasping hands and the sheer unknowingness of who struck her. A flash of silver fur and she nearly wept in relief, and then Pansy had Eris spitting and squalling in her hand. "No! Eris!" Virginia surged up from the hands holding her down and kicked Pansy right in the stomach. The girl gasped, but dropped the cat. Eris streaked away, and then Pansy was gone too.  
  
"Get *off* her, you sorry bitches! I'm going to make you all scream! Dammit, get off!" Draco's hand reached hers and lifted her up, supporting her as he glared at the sullen Slytherin girls, all of who sported signs of Virginia's struggles, in bruises, scratches or bite marks. Millicent Bulstrode cradled her hand and stared spitefully at the red haired girl in Draco's arms.  
  
"Can we kill them now?" Virginia hissed from between her teeth. "Please, let's just kill them. Where's my wand?" Eris pattered over with the wand held between her teeth. "Thank you, Eris." Virginia crouched and took the wand from her cat.  
  
"You are all going to die slow, painful deaths," Draco stated calmly, and then his head jerked as they heard footsteps. "Cry hard, Cin. Acting time." Virginia started to sob loudly and noisily, cowering in Draco's arms. "Get away from her! Cin, you alright? Please, talk to me, pet." Draco fussed over her solicitously, and then straightened up as McGonagall strode into the corridor.  
  
The teacher's footsteps faltered as she took in the scene. A grey cat hissing and spitting, back arched prowling between a group of eight Slytherin senior girls, with Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley on the other side. Both groups looked a bit worse for wear. "What happened here?" She snapped out.  
  
"They attacked me! If, if Draco hadn't come along, I don't know what would have happened. Please, miss, I need to go to the Infirmary," Virginia sniffled, eyes flowing tears.  
  
"Professor, I don't know what started it but Eris, that's the cat, came to fetch me and when I came in, Ginny was on the floor, and they were all kicking her." Draco glared icy daggers at the group of girls. "I need to go, before I kill them. And I am honestly not joking, I am that angry."  
  
"Go. And I will wish to talk to you later, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"As you wish, professor McGonagall." Minerva couldn't quite shake the conviction that the boy was secretly laughing at her, and then the cat howled triumphantly and Pansy screamed, so that distracted her completely.  
  
"Eris! Come here now!" Virginia said loudly, and Eris pattered over, leaving Pansy holding her hands over her scratched and bleeding face. "Miss, I would rather just go back up to the Common Room, if that's alright with you. Draco's a dab hand at healing charms." Draco lifted an eyebrow calmly at the teacher when she looked skeptical.  
  
"Fine. Now, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, and all you others can come with me to professor Dumbledore's office. Now, and I don't want to hear any backchat." McGonagall whirled off and the Slytherin girls followed her resentfully. Draco and Virginia waited until they were out of earshot, then he picked her up and ran.  
  
"Put me down, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Not until we're near some Gryffindors," he answered her grimly. "I didn't know that would happen, and I don't want it to happen again."  
  
"Those pesky things called feelings are really getting you down, aren't they?"  
  
"Like the bloody plague."  
  
"Aw, poor Slytherin." They were passing very surprised looking people, and Draco slowed down to a slow walk, Eris bounding along ahead. "I'm corrupting you."  
  
"Never. You're as strong as I am, with a backbone of bloody steel."  
  
"Nice boy to say such things."  
  
"Here we are. What's your password?"  
  
"Nyxie hair!" The Fat Lady swung open, looking very shocked at the state of them as Draco bolted up the stairs and Eris scittered up behind him. "Never, never, never ever going any where without you or my brothers ever again," Virginia said very seriously as they stepped into the Common Room and Draco finally put her down before leaning against a wall and gasping for breath. Eris mewed up at her mistress. "Oh, I'll be fine kitten. Just let Draco catch his breath, and I'll be more then fine."  
  
"Sodding sorry bitches."  
  
"Well, yes but I've got you all snaffled. They resent that. Hello all. I got caught and ambushed by Pansy Parkinson and a group of her friends," Virginia explained to the stunned room of Gryffindors. Ron rushed over to her, and started fussing. "Ron, I'm fine. No Slytherin is gonna keep me down, oh no way."  
  
"You could have been seriously hurt, Ginny."  
  
"I could be seriously hurt by falling down the fricking stairs!"  
  
"He's right, Cin." Draco stood up, having regained his breath, eyes smoky with worry for her. "We should end this, before you do get hurt."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you think that those girls are gonna stop this, when Voldemort himself, snaky smarmy bastard that he is, couldn't change my mind, you have a whole nother think coming!" Virginia's eyes flared with anger, and his blazed to match hers.  
  
"You need to stop and think, before you get seriously hurt! I am not a nice person, and the people I know aren't nice either."  
  
"And I don't give a flying fuck!" Virginia snapped. "Draco, if you seriously think what happened today makes any difference in how I feel, you have been seriously underestimating me."  
  
"Have I?" His voice became silky with menace. "Prove it."  
  
"Fine, ass! You are such an inbred, smegging goit!" He growled at her, baring his teeth and she slapped him across the face, turning his head with the force of her blow. "Don't you growl at me!"  
  
"I'll growl at you if I want, Weasel."  
  
"Oh, shall you, you bouncing ferret? I did look up that spell, and poof!" She waved her wand at him menacingly. "You could relive those endless minutes."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wouldn't I, serpent boy?"  
  
"That would tarnish your image beyond repair, Saint Virginia."  
  
"Like I care what the world thinks, you git. If there's one thing you should have learned, it's that I do what I like."  
  
"Only now though."  
  
"Yes, now, with you. Just, shut *up*, Draco!" She said a bit tearfully, and then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His eyes went wide with surprise then he responded whole-heartedly.  
  
"Well, that's a novel way of telling someone to shut up," Dean whispered to Seamus.  
  
"Yeah, but what a way!" Seamus whispered back.  
  
"Ginny, please stop. I do like to think you're innocent, you know," Ron pleaded, looking very embarrassed. With a half smothered giggle, Virginia let go of Draco.  
  
"So, did we clear the air then?" He asked her.  
  
"Uh huh. You've got that nasty little kick out of your system?"  
  
"Fine, but we step up the training tomorrow."  
  
"As you will, oh great master."  
  
"And don't you forget it. Well, you'll be fine here, surrounded by all your fellow Gryffindors, so I'll be off and stop polluting their air."  
  
"See ya, Draco!" Draco kissed her cheek in farewell and then was off down the staircase in a swirl of black robes. "Um, well, see, it went kinda like this. . ." Virginia started to explain to her confused House.  
Aw, I have such nice reviewers! Luff you! It may be a while before my next update. I do have a life, you know! And a thing called the HSC, which is evil, and the Board of Studies deserve to burn in hell forever and ever. Cookies for my reviewers! *throws out cookies randomly* Luff you! 


	34. Singing, shifting, Shakespeare

The opening song is of course, 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi.  
"This ain't a song for the broken hearted. A silent prayer for faith departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud," Virginia howled as the song blared into the courtyard, dancing her heart out as Draco lounged and watched her. She'd finally figured out how to play her CDs in Hogwarts, and was quite intent on ruining everyone else's free Saturday afternoon. "It's my life, and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live when I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway, like Frankie said, I did it *my* way. I just wanna live when I'm alive. It's. My. Life." Draco smiled as she lost herself in the music and the harsh harmonics of the strummed electric guitar. She threw her head back and sang louder as she saw the whispering students. This was her song. She even ignored Snape when he came up, black scowl firmly fixed onto his face and instead flipped another CD into the air and started it spinning when the song finished, sending the old one into its case with a flick of her wand.  
  
"I had visions, I was in them, I was looking into a mirror, to see a little bit clearer the rottenness and evil in me." She started singing along to Harvey Danger's Flagpole Sitta. "And when I feel a bit naughty, I run up the flagpole to see, who looks, but no one ever does! Aaah, I'm not sick, but I'm not well. And I'm so hot cos I'm in hell. Been around the world and found that only stupid people are breeding, the cretins cloning and feeding, and I don't even own a tv. Put me in a hospital for nerves and then they had to commit me, you told them all I was crazy, they cut off my legs, now I'm an amputee, goddamn you! Aaaah, I'm not sick but I'm not well, and I'm so hot cos I'm in hell. Aaah, I'm not sick but I'm not well, and it's a sin to live so well," she stopped dancing so hard and just swayed, "I want to publish scenes and rage against machines, I wanna pierce my tongue, it doesn't hurt, it feels fine."  
  
"Miss Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" Snape asked her furiously as he strode into the courtyard. The music started up loud again.  
  
"Aaaahhh, paranoia, paranoia, everybody's coming to get me! Just say you never met me, I'm running up the top of the poles. Hear the voices in my head, I swear to god it sounds like they're snoring." She danced away from him. "The agony and irony, they're killing me, whoa!" Draco stared up at his irate House Master as his girlfriend acted like a maniac. "Aaahh, I'm not sick but I'm not well, and I'm so hot cos I'm in hell. Aaah, I'm not sick but I'm not well, and it's a sin to live so well. One, two, three, four!" The strains of the song died away, and she smiled innocently at the glowering Snape. "Yes, professor?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing music, professor. Oh, and dancing. It's fun, you should try it some time." His eyes narrowed at her flippant tone. "Introducing Draco to the finer sides of muggle culture, right after Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Starbucks coffee. Very interesting experiment." She blinked at him, wide eyed. "Got a favourite band, song, whatever? I may have it."  
  
"Please do not restart that horrible racket. Otherwise, I may be forced to remove points."  
  
"Oh well. Do you like classical better? Because my taste tends towards hard rock, punk, a tiny bit of soft rock and even smaller bit of pop. I do have some Beethoven though." She started to flip through her CD collection. "System of a Down! Oh, but you just gotta hear these guys, Draco." She slid a CD out and sent it into the air with a flick of her wand. "Chop Sue, which is, I think, one of their best songs." Guitar music filled the air and she started to bounce as drums joined it. Snape sighed and covered his eyes as harder guitars started to play.  
  
"Wake up, why don't you go put on a little make up." The fast tones of the male singer sang on as Virginia swayed. "I don't think that you trust, in, my, self righteous suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to DDDIIIIIEEEE!" She started headbanging, bright red hair falling through the air like flame and then she pulled Draco to his feet. "Raaaahhh! Wake up! Why don't you go put on a little make up?" She pressed her body against his and swayed slowly again as the song continued. "I don't think that you trust, in, my, self righteous suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to die. And my self righteous suicide, I cry, when angels to die." The soft singing switched into hard, aggressive drums. "FATHER! Father! FATHER! Father! FATHER! Father! FATHER! Father! Father, into your hands I commit my spirit, father, into your hands, why have you forsaken me? In your arms, forsaken me. In your arms, forsaken me. In your arms, forsaken me. In your arms, forsaken me. Trust in my self-righteous suicide, I cry when angels deserve to die, in my self righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die." The song trailed off into silence, which was rather shocking after the intense sound of it.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool. How did you get your CDs to work here?" Hermoine rushed up, eyes alight with the desire to know everything she possibly could.  
  
"Lots of experimentation. A variation of the potion used to make our photos move, actually."  
  
"I would never have thought of that.you'll havta show me how you did it."  
  
"Um, sure. Later, maybe?" Virginia said pleadingly. Hermoine started as she realized that Draco was holding Ginny very firmly and raising an eyebrow at her in that way she absolutely loathed. Hermoine blushed.  
  
"That would be fine. I'm going to.go." Hermoine turned tail and ran. Virginia giggled softly in Draco's ear.  
  
"Well?" Snape had crossed his arms and was glowering at the two of them. Virginia sighed. "Despite my specifically asking you not to, you played more of that music. Supposed music, I should say. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"You win some, you lose some. C'mon Drac. We'll head down to the lake side and disturb all the nesting couples."  
  
"That sounds fun. Let's go. Professor." Draco nodded at Snape as he helped Virginia pack up her belongings and set off with her down to the lake. Snape stared after them worriedly; he did not like that look in Ginny's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia and Draco slipped into the Forbidden Forest under cover of his Invisibility Cloak. "We ready then?" He asked her, slightly worried.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We could have done this a week ago, but I wanted to settle Pansy first." They shared a wicked grin. Pansy had woken up to find her hair charmed into hissing snakes. Her screams had woken the entire house. Sooner or later, every one of those Slytherin girls who had dared, had woken up to the same fate. Virginia had not been caught, although she'd found Snape eyeing her speculatively a few times so she thought he at least suspected. "C'mon. There's a glade up ahead with a stream where we can start the incantation. You know, most of the spell is extra to what you actually need? I think they did that to make it harder, cause you can't really tell what's extra, so you do it all. The potion is ready, I brought the right chalks to draw the symbols with, so we can get started as soon as we draw up the space."  
  
They arrived and quickly and efficiently started to draw up the symbols necessary to control the power of the spell. Soon, they were finished and looking at each other, grinning fiercely. "See you on the other side, Cin." Draco raised his goblet to her and then drank it down. She did the same, grimacing slightly at the foul taste and started to chant the spell in unison with him. Soon, the complicated incantation was over, and they uttered the last word to start their first transformation.  
  
"Metamorphosis."  
  
Virginia closed her eyes as a dizzying vertigo swept over her, and then she opened them again when it seemed to have stopped. She blinked; the world looked different. For one thing, it was in black and white, and for another, it seemed to be a lot larger. She opened her mouth to talk, and yipped instead. Virginia blinked again in surprise.  
  
Draco had felt the same dizzying sensations. Strange it didn't hurt at all to do this, and it ached to use the Polyjuice Potion. He surveyed his new form with a sense of astonishment, but also pleasure. So. He was a white wolf then? He could cope with that. Thank Merlin he wasn't a ferret. He could never have lived that down. He looked around when he heard a yip. A red fox vixen was sitting on the other side of the clearing. He grinned. That would be Cin then. He growled reassuringly to her and she got up and tottered over to him, clearly not yet comfortable in her new skin. He sniffed her over, making sure she was alright, and the sheer scope of what hit his nose nearly made him black out. This was so intense.  
  
Virginia nipped at Draco's neck, and then sprang to her feet. She started to brush away the symbols on the ground, and gave him a very pointed look. With a growling laugh, Draco helped her clean up. Soon, all traces of their spell making were concealed. Virginia ran to the top of a small hillock, looked back over her shoulder, and then ran, red brush streaming behind her. Draco growled, and then took off after her, rejoicing in the pull of muscles under his skin and the scents that wafted around him. Virginia's trail was like a fire, drawing him on, musky and sweet with that scent that even in human form drove him insane. Virginia barked, and then threw her head back and screamed the banshee shriek of the fox. Draco leapt; his front paws tucked neatly under his body and sent her small body flying. She span in the air, and then landed nimbly on her feet before jumping up to the low hanging branch of a tree, and rapidly ascending up out of his reach.  
  
*Now, isn't this fun?* Draco cocked his head to one side, and regarded her thoughtfully.  
  
*Depends.* Virginia laid down on the branch and rested her pointed muzzle on her black painted paws.  
  
*Vixen.*  
  
*Pity we don't match.*  
  
*I think that a fox is delightfully you. And you're still a redhead.*  
  
*Well, you're still a blond.* Draco growled at her flippant tone and leapt into the air, snapping at her dangling tail. She flipped it out of reach easily, and laughed at him. *I win.*  
  
*Was this a game?*  
  
*It's always a game.* Both their heads swiveled as they heard a twig snap, and Virginia screamed a warning. *Dog! Filthy, filthy traitor dog!*  
  
*Aren't you letting the fox get you just a bit?* Draco scolded as a big black dog loped into the clearing. He could feel the wolf howl, and he let it come out just a bit. He snarled savagely at the dog and his hackles rose as his head dropped. Virginia leapt out of the tree, onto the dog's back, snapping and biting. The dog went over in a surprised yelp, and then both Draco and Virginia took off. They could hear it panting along behind them. *Change back! A dog can kill a fox too easy.*  
  
*Good point.* Virginia thought hard, and still running, took on her own form and scrambled up a tree. Draco hit its trunk not long after, hands still showing vestigial claws and fur rapidly receding from his face. They continued to climb, and Draco gave her an easy boost. "Thanks, Draco, oh light of my life."  
  
"What's with that then? I much prefer it when you swear, my most delightfully erudite blossom," Draco purred as he settled himself in a crook of the tree's branches and held his arms out to Virginia.  
  
"Ok, we will never do this to each other again, agreed?" She lowered herself carefully into his lap and leant back, confident that he could hold the two of them.  
  
"What, call each other disgustingly soppy love names?"  
  
"Yes. Though I would like to see Ron's face if we did." Identical evil grins spread over their faces, and they had nearly forgotten the black dog. Draco nipped at the nape of her neck, and she gasped as he cradled her in his strong arms. "Oh, god. . ."  
  
"He has absolutely nothing to do with it, I'm sure." Virginia turned her head and gave him a punishing kiss. "Careful, or we'll fall out of the bloody tree. Has that dog gone yet?" They looked around, and didn't see the dog, but did see a very irate Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh dear. Thinking that now would be an excellent time to run, and go, Draco, go!" Virginia and Draco jumped from the tree and landed in a scattering of dead leaves. They bolted for the glade, where Draco had left his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Oh, no you don't before you explain what is going on here, Ginny," Sirius snarled as he got up to them.  
  
Virginia glowered at him. "What, Harry hasn't told you just exactly what he did to send me to the arms of the Slytherin Prince and all round Big Bad? Cos, he's just the Biggest Bad there ever ever was!" She giggled and leant back into Draco's arms.  
  
"What does Harry have to do with it?" Sirius stalked up to them, and Draco whipped his wand out and pointed it steadily at the older wizard.  
  
"Hold it there, mate. Cin's my girl now. Be nice, mutt."  
  
"You've been talking to Snape again, haven't you? He has just this way with words, does our Potions master." Virginia blinked innocently at Sirius who had halted under the threat of Draco's wand. "Easy, me and Draco going out. And somehow, I don't think the Marauders tidied up after themselves often, cause I found a transcript of the steps needed to make a person an Animagi tucked away in a book about how to interpret dreams. Your godson is a sodding, self absorbed, utter wanker of a prick who has his head so far up his own arse, he thinks that every one has the same dirty mind he does. That's exactly what Harry has to do with it." Virginia's eyes flared with remembered anger and outrage.  
  
"Hey, hey, I thought we weren't going to talk about the Boy-Who-Just-Keeps- On-Living anymore. C'mon, this isn't any business of the mutt's. Let's go." Draco and Virginia turned their backs on Sirius and slipped under the Invisibility Cloak before walking to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Go home, Snuffles," Virginia hissed as Sirius trailed them in the form of the black dog. "Go home. There is nothing you can do here." Sirius growled softly and followed them up onto the steps of Hogwarts, Draco discarding the Cloak and tucking it away inside a convenient pocket. "Look, would you just sod off? Afternoon, Professor." They nodded to Madam Hooch.  
  
"How's the Quidditch practice going, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Pretty well. I think Slytherin will win this year. We got a new beater, which will help. After all, if Potter's dodging Bludgers, he won't be looking for the Snitch, will he?"  
  
"A fair assessment, Mr. Malfoy, a fair assessment. And just between the three of us, it's about time Gryffindor lost."  
  
"Just about!" Virginia agreed cheerfully. Madame Hooch blinked. "I've switched house loyalties professor. Slytherin just has such the cutest guys in it, I couldn't resist." Madame Hooch smiled slowly.  
  
"I see. Well, run along then. And I'll see you, Mr. Malfoy, at the Quidditch pitch next week."  
  
"Bye, Madame Hooch!" The two called out as the golden-eyed teacher swept down the corridor.  
  
"Go away, Snuffles. You can't stay here, and it still would be none of your business if you caught us *fucking* in the woods." Virginia hissed under her breath, knowing his sensitive hearing would catch it. "I'm a big girl now, and if Draco makes me happy, then that should be enough for you. It's enough for my parents, it's enough for all my brothers except Ron, hell, Hermoine plays interference for me and Draco. So, be a good boy and run along," she cooed sweetly, patting Sirius on the head. "I don't think he gets it, my love."  
  
"Neither do I, my sweetest sin."  
  
"Shakespeare, I can do. We make quite the Romeo and Juliet anyway, with Harry as Tybalt. C'mon, you wanna watch, doggie? We can do this." Virginia and Draco slid under the Invisibility Cloak and ran to the gardens. Sirius shook his head and loped after them. Virginia had climbed up a tree, and had her robes halfway up her legs as Draco stood beneath her, and laughed.  
  
"But soft, what light from yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Ginny is the sun," Draco declaimed cheerfully. "Arise, fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair then she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off." Draco whirled on his heel, and then turned back. "It is my lady, oh, it is my love: oh that she knew she were! Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Draco drew in a breath as Virginia daintily leant her cheek on her hand, cradling up against the rough bark of the tree. Unbeknownst to Draco and Virginia, they were gathering an audience, who all were staying quite silent.  
  
"Ay me!" Virginia sighed wistfully.  
  
"She speaks." Draco turned his head to the side and spoke away from Virginia. "O speak again, bright angel, for thou art, as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes, of mortals that fall back to gaze at him, when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air."  
  
"Oh, Draco, Draco, wherefore art thou, Draco?" Virginia heaved another sigh. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Gryffindor."  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Draco asked the audience he didn't know he had.  
  
"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, thou art thyself, though not a Slytherin. What's Slytherin? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other oar, belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet; so Draco would, were he not Draco called, retain that sweet perfection which he owes, without that title. Draco, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself," Virginia finished as a smile spread over her face in satisfaction.  
  
"I take thee at thy word," Draco stepped forward and put a hand on Virginia's slowly kicking leg, "call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I will never be Draco."  
  
"What man art thou that thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my council?" Virginia asked him imperiously. The corners of his lips quirked upwards in a sly smile.  
  
"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am, my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word." Draco pressed his lips to the inside of her ankle. She shivered, but continued.  
  
"My ears gave yet not drunk a hundred words, of thy tongue's uttering," Draco licked at the patch of sensitized skin, and Virginia forestalled the urge to kick him, "yet I know the sound. Art thou not Draco, and a Slytherin?"  
  
"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." Draco leant his head back, and nearly stared straight up her skirt.  
  
She crossed her ankles, almost trapping his hand before he moved it out of the way. "How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." She tilted her head to the side, and considered him.  
  
"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." Draco threw his head back and declared proudly. They began to feel their roles; it had started as a joke but now, it was their story.  
  
"If they do see thee, they will murder thee!" Virginia cried out in horror, one hand flying to her mouth.  
  
"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye, then twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." Draco pressed the side of his head against her knee and she softly pulled her fingers through his hair, combing out some of the leaves from their woodland run.  
  
"I would not for the world that they saw thee here," Virginia almost whispered, her quiet tones still carrying.  
  
"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and but thou love me, let them find me here, my life were better ended by their hate, then death prorogued, wanting of thy love." Virginia leant down and kissed him on the lips, then slowly slid out of the tree into his arms.  
  
"You have it," she whispered to him. Someone started clapping, and the pair whirled around in horror as the clapping continued and got louder. "Oh, *fuck*."  
  
"Definitely a time for swearing. I'll see your fuck, and raise you a bloody fucking hell."  
  
"Good call." Virgina turned on her heel looking for Sirius. He'd vanished when people had begun to arrive. "Damn it. Show's over, people! Go away now."  
  
"Just bleeding well *fuck* off!" Draco shouted. Laughter spread among the students, and then they all fled, still laughing to themselves. Except for the hopelessly romantic ones, particularly girls in the first and second years who went away with stars in their eyes and wistful thoughts in their heads. "Oh my dear God."  
  
"He's forsaken us, remember? And oh, it's such delightful fun to be wicked," she purred, and then bit down on his shoulder. He yelped in surprised pain, and then turned around and slapped her across the ass. "Ow!"  
  
"You bit me first." He had an amused look in his eyes, with lust dancing behind it.  
  
"And I bet that you'll have a lovely set of teeth marks to remember me by." She grinned.  
  
"I could never forget you." They kissed slowly, arms wrapped around each other. "We need to go back to where there's people, or I'm going to try desperately to shag you through the grass."  
  
"While that sounds perfectly lovely, now isn't the time." They nodded at each other in agreement, and then walked slowly back up to the castle. 


	35. Cheerleaders rock on!

"Come on, Hermoine! We've practiced since we got back, and I got permission from McGonnagall and everything. Now, strip and get into your costume," Virginia ordered. The three other Gryffindor girls in the changing room laughed quietly as Hermoine flamed a bright burning red.  
  
"Oh, all right," she hissed finally and snatched the offending articles of clothing form Virginia's outstretched hands. "But you get yourself a new cheerleader once this is done."  
  
"Hey, I'm probably going to switch over to teach the Slytherin team, next time. Gotta support my bf, don't I? But yes, if you feel that this is not fitting to your dignity as headgirl, next game, if you can find your successor, you can depart."  
  
"Fine." Hermoine quickly stripped, and then grabbed her broom as the other girls started to file out. "I have a baaad feeling about this," she said quietly as she followed them.  
  
"It's just a bit of fun, Hermoine!" Lavender laughed, swaying hips making the short skirt flare around her upper thighs. "And we look good." Virginia ran an appraising eye over her squad and sighed happily. Typical cheerleading costume in the red and gold of Gryffindor, short flared gold skirts with red lining and red borders, and tight sparkly red v-neck tops with the Gryffindor lion emblazoned on the front in gold. Occasionally, one of the lions would roar and move its paw. They each carried red and gold pompoms, and they all sat daintily sidesaddle as they got ready to fly.  
  
"And for the first time in Hogwarts, we have an opening attraction. Brought to you by five lovely Gryffindor ladies, who I'm told have been practicing very hard for your delight, we have the Gryffindor cheerleading squad! While only the Gryffindor house so far performs this, all other houses are told to contact their heads of house for permission to start their own squads. And Ginny Weasley, the starter of it all, is very welcome to help beginners! Shall we give it up, students and teachers, for the Gryffindor cheerleaders!" The presenter's voice, a fifth year Hufflepuff named Marc Harris faded out as they whipped onto the field in a blaze of red and gold.  
  
Reaching the center of the pitch, they all stood up on their brooms, and went into their routines. A combination of magic, illusions, stunts and moves lifted from muggles, the girls made the observers roar. Then they were flying in the typical arrow formation in the circuit that the Quidditch players made. Virginia glanced back over her shoulder. Hermoine was smiling fixedly, but Lavender was blowing kisses. Virginia stifled a chuckle, as she got ready for their last trick. The others peeled off, and Virginia shot straight up into the air as they turned to face her. She was so high above the earth, and then she stood up, and performed a perfect swallow dive down to the ground. They rushed in, and caught her. Remounting her broom, Virginia waved to the ecstatic crowd as the cheerleaders made their way back into the changing rooms.  
  
"The match today is between Slytherin and Gryffindor! The Seeker of the Slytherin team is Draco Malfoy-" Before Draco could even get very far onto the field, Virginia hauled him up by the front of his robes and kissed him hard. "And that's Draco's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, giving him a bit of a snog for good luck."  
  
"Mr. Harris!"  
  
"Sorry professor. Aren't amicable house relations a wonderful thing?"  
  
"Mr. Harris, please continue with the match!"  
  
"Yes professor, sorry professor. And the Chaser of the Slytherin team. . ." The girls quickly changed and by the time they were ready, the game had started. They filed up to the Gryffindor stand and Hermoine blushed as they were greeted by wolf whistles.  
  
"See, now wasn't that fun?" Virginia said cheerfully as she sat down with the older girls. Hermoine raised an eyebrow at her. "Aw, you know you had fun. Yay, Draco!" Virginia suddenly broke off from her needling to cheer her boyfriend as he zipped away from a Bludger, letting it hit a Gryffindor team member. She clapped her hands in delight. "Now, where were we? Ah yes. You had fun."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, I did. I can't wait until the next match," Lavender said defiantly. "You at least have a guy, Hermoine. This may help the rest of us." They settled down to chatting as they watched the match, listening with half an ear to the presenter.  
  
"Slytherin scores! That makes the score 60 to 40, Gryffindor had better catch that Snitch quickly. Oh, now wait a minute, the Slytherin Seeker has broken off! Has he seen the Snitch? Well, Harry certainly seems to think so." Virginia was on her feet with the rest of Gryffindor, yelling herself hoarse but she was cheering for the wrong team. She was yelling for Draco. "Look at that! Draco peels off, and Harry is having a time of bringing his broom back under control. Now, the Gryffindor beaters have sent both Bludgers directly at Draco's head but he's dodged them magnificently."  
  
"C'mon, Draco, c'mon!" Virginia screamed. He raised a hand and then doubled back as the Bludgers came his way again.  
  
Draco flew close to the ground, trying to shake the Bludgers. Damn it. He shot straight up in the air, and his Beaters knocked them away. "Get Potter," he hissed at them. They nodded and shot off. The Chasers were very easily scoring points; since Wood left, they really hadn't had a decent Keeper. Gryffindor always won because Harry bloody Potter caught the Snitch. Well, not today. He saw the speck of gold, and glanced around as he took off. Potter was very busily dodging Bludgers, and hadn't seen him go yet. Go, broom, go! Draco leant over, hand outstretched as a fierce joy filled him. Too late, Harry saw him and sped after the green and silver streak. The Snitch fluttered just inches from his hand, and Draco lunged.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherins win! Draco Malfoy beat Harry Potter to the Snitch!" Marc Harris yelled the surprising conclusion to the match. Harry flew to the ground, white with shock. Draco held the captured Snitch up high in his hand as the Slytherins in the stands went crazy. Virginia jumped up and down squealing.  
  
"He caught it! He caught it!"  
  
"Calm down, Ginny, before you rupture our eardrums," Lavender put a hand on Virginia's arm and stopped her bouncing. Virginia just grinned at the older girl.  
  
"I havta go, and say congrats."  
  
"Of course. Go." Hermoine smiled as the red haired girl took off, leaping onto her broom as it flew along the stands and then running to Draco. He caught her up in his arms and whirled her around, both of them laughing in triumph.  
  
"We won," Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
"You did that. And at 250 to 90, it's a very conclusive win. You won, you won, you won!" They started off the field, both holding their brooms and their free arms wrapped around each other's waists. "Slytherin so rocks on." Draco chuckled.  
  
"And you were so fucking gorgeous today. If you'd let me see your costume before you went on, I would have locked you up."  
  
"Aw. I feel loved."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you back, babe."  
  
"Babe?" Draco frowned.  
  
"Darling? That better?" Virginia raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed slightly.  
  
"Good game, Potter," Draco tossed back over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy. Congratulations on catching the Snitch." Harry sounded very tired.  
  
"About time, that's all I can say. See you later, Cin." They kissed, then Virginia headed off as Draco went into the change rooms. "So. We won." A grin spread over his face as the others swamped him, howling with joy. "And the next time? We win, *again*."  
  
"You bet! Potter will never know what hit him!" They chorused and all shook hands solemnly.  
  
"So? Let's get to the victory party." Draco quirked an eyebrow at the team, who laughed and started to get changed. 


	36. A bit of roleplaying for the Dark Lord

You wanted a Voldie confrontation? Here ya are then.  
  
Draco tossed a creamy white envelope on the desk in front of Virginia where she was studying in the Library. Blinking as her concentration was interrupted, she looked up and frowned. "What?"  
  
"We're summoned." Her mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise at his bitter tone and quickly flicked open the letter, noticing the broken green seal on the lip. She scanned the missive quickly, and bit down hard on her bottom lip.  
  
"So. Let's go and talk about this somewhere quieter." They quickly cleaned up her study materials and took off to the hidden chamber. Virginia sat down on his chair, while he started to pace. "Snape know?"  
  
"Yes. I told him. Father's keeping him out of it. Seems our Dark Lord doesn't trust Snape so much anymore."  
  
"Which is not so good."  
  
"But he trusts me, which is good."  
  
"In one way, yes. In another way, no."  
  
"Another year, and he'll want me to take the Dark Mark."  
  
"And then the year after that, he'll want me to. We need to end this."  
  
"And if Dumbledore won't, we will. We can just kill him. I've been looking at things. . . all it will take is for a person who he trusts to get up close and shove a sword through his heart. Problem is, the sword we need is Godric's sword. And we don't know where that is. And then we havta kill him like a vampire, stake and decapitate. And then quarter him. And then drive a silver nail through the five parts. All the while keeping the Death Eaters off our backs."  
  
"Well, that's not impossible at all. That's doable, oh yes." Draco chuckled at her wry tone. "Why does he want us to go as vampires? Particularly, *those* vampires? We lifted them from a muggle TV show."  
  
"I think what you told him of our Halloween adventures sparked his fancy." Virginia slowly looked up from the message, mischief dancing through her eyes.  
  
"And what's wrong with a bit of fancy dress?" Draco's eyes met hers as she started to laugh, and then he joined her, both of them laughing in full accord. Vampire Willow and Spike would probably be more then a match for the Dark Lord on a good day. And on the absolute bitches of days he'd had lately? He wouldn't know what had hit him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Virginia stepped out of the Floo, their mouths curled up in wicked grins as they stalked into the room, arm in arm. They held themselves with an ideal dark arrogance. They were good looking, evil and sexy as hell, and they knew it. They shouted to the world with every step, every movement of their bodies that here were some people you better not fuck with, or you'd wind up regretting it. Draco's duster swirled around his ankles as Virginia dropped his arm and ran to the middle of the room, red hair swinging around her bare shoulders.  
  
"Aw, Spike, they're broken. No fun." She turned and pouted at Draco. He smirked.  
  
"Well, you are too bloody gorgeous for words, Red. They're shocked speechless."  
  
"You say the nicest, nicest things, Spike! Puppy!" Virginia turned on her heel and prowled towards Lucius, eyes agleam with predatory interest. "He'd make a good puppy. C'mon puppy, let Willow make you bark." A flick of her hand and a dagger leapt into it. She stamped down in her boots and knives shot out from their heels. "Can you bark, puppy? Bark for Willow, you know you'll want to." She giggled, then shrieked in surprised pleasure as Draco picked her up. She ran her head along his shoulder, purring.  
  
"He's not your puppy, luv. He's that guy's puppy." Draco nodded at Voldemort, who Draco was thankful to see laughing at their antics.  
  
"Can't I make him bark anyway? This is boring! There's no screaming and no blood!" Virginia snarled and her game face leapt on, teeth lengthening and eyes gleaming gold. The wizards and witches near her leant backwards with a gasp. Draco's nostrils flared.  
  
"Oh, lovely. I just adore the scent of mindless fear in the morning," Draco quipped. He spun her out in a ballroom move, dipping her to the floor. She ran her foot up his leg and chuckled deep in her throat as he snapped her back up. "Don't play, unless you mean to finish, Red."  
  
"I love to play! Let's play.make the puppy bark!" She turned back to Lucius, knife reappearing in her hand. Draco grabbed it. "Hey! That's my knife." She pouted at him. He grinned and slipped it into his pocket before his hand reemerged with a cigarette and lighter. He lit up, and sighed as he inhaled the thankful nicotine hit. "No fair. Ah well, I can always just eat him." Virginia turned back to Lucius thoughtfully. He sneered at her. "Well, you're very confident for someone who's about to be my dinner. Tell you what, I'll make it hurt. . .a lot." Draco watched her calmly, and then Voldemort's voice rang out over the hall.  
  
"Don't." Virginia sighed as she turned to face the red figure on the throne.  
  
"Please? Just a taste, Master." She cocked her head to the side and smiled hopefully. He chuckled, the sinister hissing rushing through the air. Virginia clamped down on her urge to run. Draco smiled lopsidedly as she charmed the Dark Lord. She could play with fire. Suddenly affecting a pose of boredom, Virginia turned away from Lucius. "You'd probably taste like crap, anyway. Inbred, yick. Wiggins making, in fact."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Too right, luv."  
  
"Glad to see someone here agrees with me, because I am so obviously right." They played around for another hour or so, until Virginia just snapped. Lucius made one comment that pushed her over the edge, and she slapped him and then spun on her heel rapidly and stalked back towards the Floo. "Leaving to find somewhere a little more fun. Like say. . .a cemetery."  
  
"Well, cemeteries can be a lot of fun. S'true that. I started my unlife in a cemetery and Dru had a lovely living bloodbag waiting for me when I woke up, she screamed and died. It was bloody wonderful." Draco dragged back on his cigarette, before walking after Virginia. "Rightio, see you mates later. Obviously, you aren't serious." They quickly made their way to the fireplace, and got into it. "Been fun an' all." He turned and quirked an eyebrow at the room as Virginia curtseyed deeply, mockingly.  
  
"What are you on? Vampire smack? This has been so boring I wonder why I came. We could have spent the time much more constructively, for example, well, just about anything. This blows. See y'all, but maybe not if we see you first." Virginia blew a kiss disdainfully. "Bite me."  
  
"Doesn't she have such a great way with words? See ya in hell. You wanted Spike and Red, you bloody well got them and you didn't know what to do with 'em. Your loss." Draco flicked the Bowman's salute to the room, smiling coldly. "Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts." The two disappeared in a flash of green smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We are so dead." Virginia said as soon as they stumbled out of the fireplace.  
  
"Well, yes." Draco shrugged off Virginia's concern. "Cheer up, Cin. He thought it was cute."  
  
"And that makes me feel so much better."  
  
"If he hadn't, we'd be dead right now. We wouldn't have come back. Hello, professor," Draco said cheerfully as he finally noticed Snape sitting in a chair by the fireplace, regarding them thoughtfully.  
  
"By your conversation, I'm assuming that things didn't go so well."  
  
"We left without his permission. He's going to be pissed about that," Virginia sighed as she slid thankfully into a chair.  
  
"I actually think he won't be. He's been terribly amused by you pair of late. He thinks you're adorable." Virginia winced at the bitterness in Snape's voice. "You're skating on thin ice, Miss Weasley."  
  
"You think I don't know it? You think I don't know every time I turn up there, he's one step closer to taking me to bed? I'm not stupid. We need to end this. Quickly." Virginia straightened up and laced her fingers together. "I've figured out the method, now we need to get onto the practice." Virginia quickly explained what she and Draco had pieced together after weeks of researching to the Potions Master. He listened carefully, eyes starting to show a type of respect. "It all has to do with the fact that he's not really alive. If he's not really alive, he can't really die, but he's not one of the undead either. At least this way, he won't be able to do any more damage." Virginia rubbed her eyes with her fingers tiredly. God, she was exhausted. "I'm going to bed. It's late, and I've spent the last hour or so being terrified out of my fucking mind."  
  
"I'll walk you up," Draco said softly as he levered himself out of the soft armchair he'd collapsed into. "Night, professor."  
  
"Wait, I'll give you two a pass in case Filch catches you." Snape quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to the two of them, escorting them to the door, before heading off to his own chambers. Draco and Virginia flitted through the halls, saying goodbye quietly at the entrance to her common room before Draco disappeared into the secluded darkness of the corridors. Virginia crept up to her room, listening at the door for any noise. Hearing nothing except the quiet breathing of sleeping girls, she slipped inside and quickly got into her nightgown before collapsing on her bed and escaping to a thankfully dreamless sleep. 


	37. Misstep

HSC is evil. I've also been not at my house and not at my computer, so I didn't have access to this story. So yeah. That's just the way it goes, my friends. Shit happens. Anyway, I'll get this chap out to you ASAP.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eris butted the quill along Virginia's desk as the red head tried to study. "Stop it, Eris. I don't have time to play," Virginia snapped. "I have a test tomorrow." The kitten tried very hard to look repentant, but failed miserably. And it's my birthday on Friday, and Ron's been ignoring me lately but I know Draco has something planned, but somehow I'm very afraid cos he's been sneaking around with the twins, and snakeroot in a Transmogrification potion will. . .Virginia's train of thought skipped around wildly as she nevertheless tried to concentrate on studying.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia ran for Snape's class, Eris bounding along at her heels.  
  
"Late dammit, late!"  
  
She started to clatter down a staircase.  
  
Then her foot slipped on the top step.  
  
Mouth open in a surprised 'o', Virginia fell down the stairs, hands clutching at her book bag.  
  
Eris wailed for a moment, then a booted foot sent her hurtling down to join her mistress in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Red hair fanned out on the grey stone floor, because Draco liked to see her wear it out around her face. Black robes half ridden up one leg, exposing white knee socks embroidered with red and gold lines, hem of her Gryffindor skirt showing as her limbs sprawled akimbo. Face white and still as red blood slowly seeped from a wound on her head, arm bent at an unnatural angle from the elbow. Ink flowed slowly from her bookbag where she had fallen on it and broken the bottles.  
  
Her familiar a small mound of ruffled silver grey fur, motionless. Unable to go for help.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snape glared as the last student scuttled through the door.  
  
Wait, not the last student. Where was little Ginny Weasley?  
  
"And where, pray tell, is miss Weasley?" Snape purred in a dangerous tone. "She wouldn't have happened to have forgotten we have a test today, would she?"  
  
The Gryffindors looked at each other, and a girl hesitantly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, miss Bones?" Snape snapped.  
  
"I thought she was right behind me," the small girl stuttered, shrinking back into her seat and no doubt already regretting her decision to speak up. "She had to find her textbook. . ."  
  
"Any reasons why she couldn't that might be attributed to her decisions regarding the state of animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Snape asked poisonously.  
  
Some of the looks that flitted between the students told him that was so.  
  
"Quite."  
  
Snape's fingers tightened on the desk.  
  
"Start the test, and if I hear one word. . ."  
  
Terrified silence fell over the room as Snape swept out, black robes flaring behind him adding to that bird of prey aura he projected.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snape stalked through the dungeons, knowing somehow that something was wrong. Ginny never missed a Potions class. For some reason the red haired girl didn't find him frightening at all, and adored the work of mixing potions. She was pretty good at it too. His footsteps rang out in the silent halls, then faltered, stopped, then sped up again.  
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
No answer from the huddled mass of robes and outflung spray of red hair.  
  
Small bundle of grey silver fur next to her, books scattered across the floor, pages flapping uneasily, ink spread out in mingled pools of black, red and blue. . . Parchment rolls unrolled and soaking up the ink that covered carefully scripted words. A phrase jumped out at him.  
  
'In the event of accidental death of subject, try adding the feverfew first next time. . .'  
  
Before it was covered in the slowly seeping black ink. . .  
  
"POMFREY!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virgina woke up slowly, head and arm aching, feeling very muzzy headed.  
  
Where was she? The infirmary? What had happened?  
  
She tried to remember. Something. . .she'd been running to class, because she had a test for Potions and she really did want to keep her grades up in that subject. Wanted to have a good enough track record that she could do Advanced Potions next year. . .and the staircase. She'd stepped on the top step and gone flying. She'd more or less missed all the steps in an almost graceful swan dive. . .until she'd hit her head on the corner of the step at the very bottom and hadn't that hurt like a *bitch* before she'd fallen into unconsciousness?  
  
And that would be a resounding yes, from the participating audience.  
  
The question was. . .why had she fallen?  
  
Then another question hit her.  
  
Where was Eris?  
  
Virginia sat upright in bed, then lay straight back down. Ok, not a good idea to move that fast with a possible, almost certain concussion. . .  
  
"Miss Weasley, please stay still!" Madame Pomfrey fussed, bustling up with a bottle of something that would certainly taste foul and a measuring spoon. Virginia smiled slightly. "What are you doing back in my infirmary so soon? Running down stairs. . .you just have to make sure that you don't get so late for class that you have to rush."  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Virginia said, mind already working quickly. She didn't normally fall down stairs, even if she was running at break neck speed. She never had before, not even that time when she'd been reading a textbook in one hand, juggling a cup of hot coffee in the other and running for the common room before curfew. She'd made it too. Though just barely. And she was pretty sure there'd been an incredible amount of non-grip on that step. . . "Where's my cat?"  
  
That question got her an averted glance and a mouthful of predictably foul tasting medicine. Virginia shut up and let Madame Pomfrey do her work. Suddenly very worried. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was napping later when Fred and George crept in, looking serious. What she wanted to know now, was where was Draco? And where was her sodding cat?  
  
"Ginny. . ."  
  
"Good, maybe you two will give me a straight answer. Where is Eris?" Virginia said with carefully spaced and enunciated words.  
  
They shared a glance.  
  
"Fred. George. Where. Is. My. Cat? Small, silver fur, green eyes, black collar. Kinda cute and fluffy, but completely evil?"  
  
"Ginny. . ."  
  
"That is to say. . ."  
  
"What *happened*?" Virginia demanded. She wouldn't cry.  
  
"Hagrid's looking after her for now," Fred said in a rush.  
  
"Because she must have-"  
  
"Been caught up in your robes-"  
  
"Or something because-"  
  
"She was next to you at the bottom of the stairs-"  
  
"And Hagrid's *certain* she will-"  
  
"Make a full recovery. In time."  
  
Virginia blinked slightly, as her shaken up brain processed the twin's double speak.  
  
"Where's Draco?" She asked softly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dum de dum dum DUM!  
  
Ahem. So here we are, again, and someone is out to get our fair hero and heroine! What will happen in the next instalment of their thrilling adventure? Stay tuned!  
  
DitzCat. 


	38. Playing the double game

Ah, and where*is* our snarky silver haired hero? Let us find out. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was glaring at his father.  
  
"I am perfectly aware that it is Ginny's birthday tomorrow."  
  
"And she will be sixteen. . ."  
  
"The point behind this conversation would be? I still have to fulfil academic requirements at Hogwarts, no matter that you hold the School Board in the palm of your hand. If you have nothing important to say, I have to get back to class." Draco folded his arms across his chest, steel grey eyes focused on Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants her."  
  
Play the double game. . .  
  
"Really now? And how exactly does he propose to get her?"  
  
"He expects her to come of her own accord, of course. And if she does not. . .then I am sure that you, as my faithful and dutiful son and servant of our Lord, will bring her."  
  
"I am as always, the Lord's to command." Draco bowed slightly. "If that is all?"  
  
"That is all."  
  
Draco stepped backwards into the grate.  
  
"Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stepped out of green flames and rubbed his head tiredly. So. It was all coming to a head now. Could she do this? Pretend? Or. . .maybe there was a way to get around it.  
  
The wolf he'd unleashed when he'd become an Animagus howled in fury at the thought of letting its mate go to another. He couldn't ask it of her. They'd figure out something. She wouldn't be made to do this. . .he couldn't let her do this. Wouldn't let her do this. She deserved so much better then what she had in him. . .someone who was caught up in such dark things that he could even be considering to let the girl he. . .loved? Did he love her? For truth?  
  
The wolf howled, echoing through his mind as Draco paced uneasily. The chill of snow on the forest. . .  
  
Did he love her?  
  
Would he have such doubts and problems if he did? Before he'd become involved with Cin, it had all been so much easier. Hate Potter, Granger and any Weasleys. Hate the Gryffindors. Hate Dumbledore. Everything fit into neat little boxes. And then she'd shaken everything up. He'd doubted the wisdom of his father's actions for much longer then that though. He'd doubted that since Voldemort had come under the roof of Malfoy Manor.  
  
The gradual sounding out of Snape had taken even longer. He didn't want to be one of those who died, back breaking under the strain as the Crucio curse whipped through and through them. Mouth open in a never ending scream as the capillaries burst and the blood came from the corners of their eyes.  
  
He'd seen more then one person die that way. It was an agonizing and ignoble death. Nothing to boast of. . .except for maybe how loud you could scream. How long you lasted. But that was more of a curse then a blessing.  
  
Deatheaters took bets sometimes, on the Muggles or Aurors they caught. Or the ones who Voldemort hadn't shown him enough respect, or disobeyed an order or failed. . .  
  
Draco threw himself into an armchair and brooded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later he ghosted up to the infirmary, slipping past the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey thanks to his Invisibility cloak. He watched Cin sleep for a few moments, then shook her shoulder gently, cowl of the cloak slipping back to reveal his face, one hand ready to go over her mouth if she screamed.  
  
"Draco." A simple statement of fact.  
  
"That you're in the infirmary is good."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He wants you."  
  
No further words needed to be said on that subject as their eyes met in perfect understanding.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked her softly, ears pricked for the sound of the nurse's heels on the floor.  
  
"I fell down the stairs on my way to Potions in the dungeons," Virginia whispered. "But the top step was slippery, and I swear, Draco. . .there was a hand in the middle of my back helping me down."  
  
"Dangerous accusations. . ."  
  
"Who am I accusing?"  
  
They both knew, of course.  
  
"Have you told anyone what you think?"  
  
"No except you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Draco bent and brushed his lips over hers.  
  
"I'll make sure I'm abed for a few more days."  
  
"Do."  
  
Draco left again as silently as he had come, and Virginia started to plot.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, she came down with a most spectacular case of illness. Madam Pomfrey quarantined her for over a week. Hermoine, as Hermoine does, made sure that in no way was Virginia's schooling suffering because of her protracted stint away from classes.  
  
Although Virginia was glad for the feeling it showed Hermoine felt for her, she really could have done without the homework.  
  
And you'll probably be glad to know that Eris bounced back with few complications, spitting and cursing like only a cat can at Fang while she shared Hagrid's cottage with the enormous hound. She'd walk with a bit of a limp forever after, but cats are resilient things and they do have nine lives after all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that took so long. My computer died, and I couldn't access my stories at all, at all. Anyone who's been reading Cat will be glad to know that soon (touch wood) I will have finished the next chapter of that. After what, six months? Meh.  
  
DitzCat. 


	39. Virginia is a very smart girl

Virginia tapped her nails thoughtfully along the bookspines. She had a suspicion about who had pushed her down the stairs. Unfortunately, there were no paintings in the corridor. There was a very nice picture of horses, but no people who could actually talk. Better then muggle security cameras in their own way, but cameras didn't sleep. Which was a point in their favour, but as always there must be some drawbacks to almost every security device. Not that the portraits were designed to be security devices, but she was almost certain that was Dumbledore knew everything that was going on in the school with the students. Most of them just ignored them, even the muggle borns after their first year or so. Familiarity breeds contempt.  
  
She withdrew a book and took it back to her study table. Nibbling thoughtfully on the end of her quill, she started to research for Charms; they were studying how to apply Charms to objects in order to create a self- perpetuating spell. Such as Invisibility Cloak. Or a Time-Turner. She truly needed one of those. Either one would make committing a murder so easy. And simple.  
  
And dear sweet Hecate, they'd make the task in front of her so much simpler. She had to kill Voldemort. There was no ifs, buts or maybes about it. Voldemort had to die. If she was ever going to have a chance at living, he had to die. Slowly and painfully would be nice, but she'd settle for dead. Since he seemed to be able to come back from it so often, dammit. Why didn't people have the decency to just die? Sometimes you're in the grave because someone *really* wanted you in it. And you should have the wellbred courtesy to stay there.  
  
Good thing she was a bitch who'd haunt the person who would dare kill her for the rest of their unnatural life. She'd be the type of ghost who threw things like knives too. And she was betting she had a great deal of accuracy at hitting her target.  
  
She closed the book as the librarian started to shoo students out and replaced it on the shelves. A slow smile crossed her face as she said goodnight. She was sure she had all she needed. She was strong enough to do this, she was. Now she just had to break into Snape's potion cupboard for the potion component of the spell. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took about a month, but she made it. She watched the moon rise into the sky, glowing like the fur on Draco's Animagus form. God, she wanted to go running with him again. They'd done that a few times, gone running, running in their four footed forms until they dropped. They'd even hunted. Admittedly, they had both sucked at it but she had nearly caught that rabbit. Hunting on four feet without magic wasn't as easy as the animals made it look. Because obviously, enough foxes caught enough rabbits and mice that there were many more little foxes every year. But there was a definite knack to the whole business. . .  
  
Virginia stirred the prepared potion in a widdershins direction, watching the moonrays hit the surface of the potion. It started to glow with an opalescent light. She spoke the words of the spell in a slow, clear voice, flicking her wand. The potion bubbled, then settled. She got the cloak she had bought and dipped it into the faintly smoking liquid. A smile of triumph lit her face as the cloak took on the silvery light of the brew she had concocted. But the only way to tell if she'd done it right. . .  
  
She whirled the cloak out of the cauldron after making sure the potion soaked into every square inch of it, on both sides. The cloak was bone dry as she settled it around her shoulders and she nearly screamed with excitement when her body disappeared. She'd done it! It had worked! There were very few witches and wizards who would even think of attempting this, and she'd done it on her first try out of an advanced school textbook!  
  
She totally rocked!  
  
Virginia tidied up, then ran gracefully back up to her dormitory.  
  
Snape detached himself from the shadows once the footsteps had died away, and smiled slightly. If there was one thing the Weasleys had, it was spunk. And the one girl had it in overwhelming quantities. She was intelligent with it, too. So he hoped she never realized how much eye turning he had performed to her petty theft so she could do this. Draco had one of course, but the Dark Lord would be expecting that. He wouldn't be expecting a little red headed girl with warm brown eyes to turn the tables on him.  
  
And he was thinking she could turn the tables completely.  
  
Snape turned on his heel and went back on his rounds. He picked up something Ginny had dropped and studied it. An earring. He would have to return it to her. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia looked up as Snape placed something on her desk, quill stilling in her hand.  
  
"I believe you dropped this. Next time, make sure its in securely, if you must continue this barabaric practice of making holes in your body then sticking pieces of metal in them."  
  
He moved off and Virginia returned the earring to her ear, watching him with curiousity. How. . .odd. She returned to her note taking before he berated her and Gryffindor lost points. 


	40. This is my palm meeting your face

Yeah, the last chap was a little short. But at least it was a chap. Better then nothing, 'ey? Anyway. Let's get on with it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco ran his fingers softly through Virginia's hair and stared out thoughtfully into the candlelit grotto they'd made their own.  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"You have to admit, it would work. No way they'd stay in hiding afterwards. They'd want to boast to you, at the very least. If we make the break-up scene acrimonious enough, angry enough. Public enough."  
  
"Great Hall?"  
  
"Teachers. And we're going to get violent, we're going to have to otherwise no one will believe it."  
  
Draco chuckled at Virginia's wry statement. "Not of you, anyway. Do we have grounds?"  
  
"Well, I can have grounds. Or maybe. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be best."  
  
"Just not Pansy."  
  
"Credit me with taste."  
  
"I do, you're going out with me, aren't you?"  
  
"And another benefit of this is that Voldie will fume. You're not that closely affiliated. Only through me, really. And if you're not going out with me. . ."  
  
"I won't have any reason to go near him. We can still meet, here though. While publicly hating each other's very essence of being. Violently, furiously and with all the ire of the nine circles of Hell."  
  
Draco sighed softly and kissed her forehead. "We'll start tomorrow then."  
  
"Probably be best. I'll start it in the Great Hall."  
  
"Ok. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SMACK! The sound of Virginia's hand violently hitting Draco's cheek rang out over the Great Hall, stilling any conversation as more or less everyone turned to look. She'd timed it perfectly. All the teachers had left to get ready for classes, while enough students still lingered that this altercation between the most unlikely couple of Hogwarts would race through the school like wildfire.  
  
"You bastard! I can't *believe* you did that!"  
  
"What's not to believe, Weasley?" Draco sneered, holding one hand to his rapidly reddening cheek. "You thought we were going to be together forever? How sweet. How girlish. How. . .Gryffindorish."  
  
"You slimy misbegotten snake!" Virginia hissed, brown eyes sparking furiously.  
  
"Better that then a stars in the eyes Gryffindor. Why don't you just go cosy up to Potter now?" SMACK! Virginia slapped him again, and Draco grabbed her hand, squeezing down on the small bones in her wrist. She glared back at him, totally uncowed. "Don't do that."  
  
"Why not, Malfoy? Too weak to take a few slaps from a girl?" She brought her knee up to knee him in the groin viciously. He twisted slightly and she hissed in a breath as her wrist came close to breaking. She kicked him in the groin anyway, yelping as he twisted just that little bit more sharply and something cracked. Draco let go, hands going to his groin in that peculiar agony males get when they're hit hard in that region, particularly by something as hard and unforgiving as Virginia's patent leather buckle up school shoes, face white with pain but not making a sound. She turned and then leapt, nails going out viciously for one of the Slytherin seventh year girl's faces, one named Julia Despiteous. The one Draco had snatched a few kisses with, to add verisimilitude to this whole farce. Eris latched onto the girl's robes and swarmed upwards as arms closed around her middle and pulled her off. Two hands grabbed the furiously raging cat before she reached Julia's face to claw her shocked blue eyes out.  
  
"Cease and desist, Miss Weasley," Snape's voice hissed into her ear and she saw that Hagrid had Eris, the cat squalling and clawing like a wild thing, ears flat against her skull and fur fluffed out to make her look bigger then she was. Virginia screamed like a Maenad, brown eyes burning and hands crooked into claws. Snape winced slightly and then heard Draco hit the floor, felled by a punch from one of the Weasley brothers, one of the three still attending.  
  
'Fifty points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said angrily. "Each. For all of your atrocious behaviour, brawling like common muggles in the Great Hall. And twenty points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy!" Eris spat at McGonagall, swearing in feline as she swiped at Hagrid's large hands.  
  
"Ever so sorry, professor," Virginia murmured before she slammed her heel down on Snape's foot. He let go of her with a startled curse and then Virginia got her wand out and cast a hex on herself, in a spell older then they used at school. "Mek wi her seper nek, ntcher Re!" (Look, I appeal to you, Re.)  
  
"Merlin!" Snape cursed, reaching for her. She danced from him nimbly, voicing the guttural words of the Egyptian curse.  
  
"Iwek wereti, ntcher Re. Netek ankh. Heper-wi mawey." (You are great, Re. To you belongs life. Make me new.) Virginia braced herself as Eris leapt onto her shoulder, claws digging into her skin. Draco watched, sudden fear grabbing his heart as he dabbed at his split lip. "Inek ahbi gereg m djesi." (I wish to discover untruth in myself.) Snape pulled McGonagall back from touching her.  
  
"Don't disturb her! She has begun it, and she must finish it. If she does not, or gets it wrong now...we could all die."  
  
"Ntcherew nebwet Tameri ma'ahiw." (All the gods of Egypt hear me.) Stamp, twist, lift her hands in offering. Concentration clear on her face as she swayed seductively, a golden glow starting to form around her. "Bastet, ma'ahiw her nettet hem iryi miw." (Bastet, hear me because indeed I belong to a cat.) A mew, echoed by Eris, came from the air along with a quick shiver of a sistrum. "Inpu, ma'ahiw nettet hem ahreki netek neheh djet." (Anubis, hear me because I know you are eternity and everlastingness.) A jackal's yelp, and the scent of something animal and wild became stronger. "Set, ma'ahiw nettet hem inek mi sdjetek." (Set, hear me because I am like your flame.) Virginia closed her eyes for a moment as she felt something lean against her side and graze the underside of her palm, smelling like dust and somehow like the smell before a storm breaks. Ozone and smoke and old blood...  
  
Eris spat and hissed angrily, fluffing up in feline rage as her mistress continued to do something she in no way approved of.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted as the glow grew brighter around his sister. He glared at Draco. "This is all your fault, you bastard!"  
  
"I did not know she knew this...I did not know anyone still knew this," Draco said softly. "My sweetest Cin...what on earth are you doing?" he murmured to himself. "I hope you can control this."  
  
Virginia closed her eyes as she felt like she was catching on fire, then she darted across to the Slytherin table and closed her hands convulsively around Blaise's upper arms. "Help me finish it." A wind howled angrily and Blaise blinked in shock, then opened his mouth.  
  
"Hahi, ntcher Re. Kem kahtek m iptwey seperty sai." (Descend, Re. Complete your work in these two petitioners, wise one.) His voice was sure and steady, and Snape blinked in shock. How did these two students know this? Virginia and Blaise spoke for a few more words, voices rising and falling around each other before Blaise gasped in pain, throwing his head back. "God, it burns."  
  
"I know." Virginia's fingernails cut into the skin of Blaise's arms as Eris clung to her shoulder, claws sinking through to her flesh. The glow grew brighter, shining like a small sun in the middle of the room. And then Virginia gave a little sigh and collapsed against Blaise's chest. He caught her easily and then started to walk towards the infirmary. Eris leapt off Virginia and scittered after them, crying plaintively then cursing in anger at the stupidity of humans before going back to crying again. Ron ran after Blaise and Snape followed. Draco started to breathe again.  
  
"Let go of my sister!" Ron hissed. Blaise didn't miss a step.  
  
"Ginny is my friend, as little as you value that friendship. Draco is also my friend, yet I will not be taking sides in this, Weasley."  
  
"Mr Weasley, I'm sure you have class to go to," Snape said. "I will escort Mr Zabini and Miss Weasley to the infirmary." Coldly assessing eyes swung on Blaise, and he groaned to himself. Why oh why had he fallen into this? Ah, he knew now. Ginny had batted her eyelashes at him, stared at him with warm as honey brown eyes and he'd agreed. Her eyes were closed now, and he was mildly afraid of what the spell may have done to her. After all, she had prayed for change. "Go, Mr Weasley, before I deduct points from Gryffindor house." Ron glared, then turned on his heel and disappeared into a crowd of Gryffindors. Snape stared after him for a few moments, then followed Blaise, matching his pace to the younger man's.  
  
"Good morning, professor..."  
  
"We are going to speak about the advisability of knowing such things as you have just demonstrated you have knowledge of," Snape said softly, words edged with quiet menace. "And of teaching them to other, younger students."  
  
"Professor, believe me. She already knew. I don't know where she found out, but she did. She went to Egypt last year I think it was, and she might have found a book there."  
  
Virginia roused briefly, eyes sliding open before she closed them again. "He's right. I did," she said faintly as they arrived at the infirmary. Blaise carried her to a bed under Madame Pomfrey's watchful eyes and put her down carefully. She curled up on her side, asleep again as Blaise followed Snape out. When they were in the Slytherin common room, Snape turned on his heel, eyes venomous.  
  
"How did you know how to finish the spell?"  
  
"Old family secret. Actually, my grandmother was an Egyptian priestess of Set. My grandfather wooed her, brought her to England and she died after giving birth to my mother." Blaise seated himself in a chair. "Everyone thinks my grandmother was my grandfather's second wife. Not many remember that first he was married to a woman called Nefernehet...Beautiful Shelter. I've seen pictures. She was beautiful, and deadly cunning, at least she sounds like that from her diaries." The teen leant back, sliding a hand through the silvery strands of his hair and eyes distant. "I would have liked to have known her personally."  
  
"And why did you intervene the way you did?" Snape demanded in a cold voice. Blaise looked at him, eyes tired and face composed.  
  
"Because she asked me. Tell me...if she came to you for help, sincere in the asking and that touch of fear at her own temerity in her brown eyes, but her mouth set in determination, back straight and head high, and knowing she would save you from yourself if you but gave her the incentive, wash away the seasons of darkness from you and leave you the better for even touching her hand, would you have turned her away?" Blaise leant forward, eyes blazing. "If Draco did not have her heart in the palm of his oh so cultured hand, I would take her for myself and cherish her beauty of soul. Light is something I have been distanced from for so long, professor. Forgive me if I wish to see this one alight and living for a little while longer." He got to his feet, shoulders twisting uneasily under his shirt. "Now, if you will excuse me...I have classes."  
  
"Go then," Snape said and watched the teen escape out the door before sinking into a chair and rubbing his eyes wearily. 


	41. Consequences of calling on ancient gods ...

Well, I got a few good reviews. And to the person who only read up to chapter 30...first thing, sweetie. STOP SCREAMING AT ME! Makes me all kinds of irritated. Grrr. Hiss and spit. And you want to know how much I care? holds up her middle finger Screw you, baby doll. Irritation dealt with, thank you to the people who liked the last chappie. Why Egyptian? I felt like it. Besides, they're cool like cats. And I'm learning Hieroglyphs at Uni, so I thought hey, why not use them in a fun context? Rock on, people. This is DitzCat, letting you on to read the next part.  
  
I want you to want me I need you to need me I'm begging you to beg me I'd love you to love me  
  
- Want you to want me, Cheap Trick  
  
Blaise stepped quickly through the halls, one hand on his book bag. Dear Re, please do not be offended by the things I do today in the light of Your eyes. Watch over me, Great God, in the name of my grandmother, Nefernehet, for I do you honour in my life. He rounded a corner and ran into someone, rebounding with a startled curse as he nearly lost his hold on his things. The other person was not so lucky, books spilling out over the floor and paper fluttering. Something smashed with that distinctive sound of glass as well.  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
So, this person was female then. Blaise brushed his hair out of his eyes, mouth open to deliver a scathing retort before he looked into eyes framed by glasses and beginning to swim with tears. He paused, conscience fully awoken by Ginny and tugging at him painfully. Damn that little witch.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly instead, bending to help the girl pick up her belongings. He got a quick nod of her head in reply as she scrabbled to gather the paper pages together. "Let me help you with that..." The Quibbler? She read that piece of rumour mongering tripe? He looked at her harder, and finally recognised her. Loony Lovegood. The crazy girl who believed in what her father printed. And she was wearing a string of bottle caps around her neck...odd child. He grinned and leant in closer as he picked up her things. "Luna, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and you're Blaise Zabini," Luna shot back, stuffing her things back into her knapsack. "Introduced, wonderful..."  
  
"Isn't it just?" Blaise purred. He let his fingers linger on hers as he handed her some of the papers.  
  
"And play your games elsewhere, you can." She flipped her knapsack closed once she'd gathered the last of her things. He smiled.  
  
"Games, dear lady?"  
  
"Oh, I may be unpopular, but I'm not stupid. And neither am I gullible or naïve enough to believe in Blaise Zabini showing me niceness in his behaviour without expecting something in return." She straightened her back and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. "Not when said Blaise Zabini stole my Philosophy book last year and then put it on top of the cupboard in Snape's office."  
  
"A childish prank." Blaise considered her, wondering slightly at her impudence towards him.  
  
"Maybe. But not a nice one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my invisibility to get back to." She walked away, reading the papers he'd handed to her almost forgetfully. Upside down. His curiosity piqued by her reactions, he ghosted along in her path, thin lips twisted into an amused smile. Clever little minx. He may be playing games, but she was playing them back, even if she knew not.  
  
Melanie raced back towards the school, mind spinning with what she had learnt. And something there drew her, clutched at her dead heart with claws and dragged her onwards touched with fear. And anger, that something should call her so powerfully and she knowing not what it was. Ignorant of what may be asked. A hiss of frustration edged out from between the fanged teeth she now sported, leaping a building easily and coat flying out behind her as she ran faster then any human had a right to.  
  
She arrived shortly before the dawn, hitting the fence at the boundaries and vaulting it to land on the grass silently before continuing her run. The first rays of the sun touched the ground behind her as she entered the school halls, smoke rising from her back as she flicked her coat to rid it of ashes, ignoring the pain from being in the sun for even such a brief moment. Damn John. Him and his pretty little ideas of what a Childe should be...  
  
Drawn, she walked, near ran to the infirmary, blonde hair coming loose from her tight braid. Blue eyes fixed and intent as she swept past Snape, who reached out to grab her arm.  
  
"No time, Snarky."  
  
A quick flip and turn and she was on the ceiling, gone beyond his reach, boot heels ringing out on the stone before she dropped down into the infirmary by gripping the top of the door lintel and hitting the glass of the door hard, swinging through the broken shards as they fell to the floor like ice. Madame Pomfrey came out in a rush to see what had disturbed her infirmary but Melanie was across the floor to Ginny's bedside before the witch had time to draw a breath. Blue eyes blazed and fangs lengthened almost obscenely as Melanie lifted Virginia's head, baring her neck before she struck viciously like some kind of snake.  
  
"No!"  
  
The vampire fed, greedily, throat working quickly to swallow the rich red fluid down as Virginia's complexion grew paler. Melanie threw her head back with a gasp, blood trickling down from the sides of her mouth and eyes gleaming like blue stars, red dripping down her chin onto her top. "Gods..." She lifted her wrist and slashed it with her fangs before pressing the bloody wound to Virginia's mouth.  
  
"Melanie, what have you done?!" Remus shouted, eyes full of grief and anger as his vampiric friend, sometime lover looked up at him with rapidly dulling eyes as she entered the beginning stages of the consolidation of the Childe Sire bonde.  
  
"I was called. Drink, darling, drink...mine, my Childe, my own..." Virginia swallowed the magically rich blood that seeped from Melanie's wrist before falling back onto the bed with a small moan. "Yessss, that's right, lovely girl. Now, shh...you'll wake up and all will be new and different to you. A whole new person. One of the dead and not of the living." Remus made an abortive move forward as Melanie started to croon to Virginia's lifeless body, but Snape stopped him.  
  
"You weren't here to watch her spell in the Main Hall yesterday. I think she called for this, somehow. Unknowing, perhaps, of what she did...but nevertheless, called for it. Idiotic presumptuous girl...so like a Gryffindor."  
  
"My own, my first, my oh so lovely Childe...best beloved sin of my heart," Melanie whispered into Virginia's red hair. "I played with the idea for so long, dear heart. And now you are mine...mine."  
  
The new was all over the school by lunchtime. A sixth year Ravenclaw girl in the infirmary for a miscast Transmogrification spell told one of her friends that the pet vampire who'd been in their Dark Arts class had come back and bitten Virginia Weasley, you know, the little red head who'd been going out with the Malfoy boy? Total scum of the earth, but so hot in that creepy washed out way. And besides, Rachael, he's got pots of money so we can overlook that thing about how his family's meant to have taken the Dark Mark.  
  
The Infirmary was closed off, but a certain bittersweet singing could be heard behind the closed doors. Blaise Zabini nearly gnawed a bloody hole through his bottom lip in worry, and Draco punched one of the members of his House for saying something about Virginia. Slytherins and Gryffindors came more then close to blows, as both Houses sniped and snarled at each other, Blaise and Draco leading one pack, and Harry and Ron leading the other. Members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took sides as the inclination of their personalities led them.  
  
In short, the school was in uproar. 


	42. Oh so very vampiric

Night, a starry darkness covering the window in highlighted streaks of non-colour. Melanie stirred slowly, licking at a patch of skin on Virginia's neck that presented itself for her perusal. Salty sweet, with innocence flavouring the taste. She hadn't killed yet. Cold pink tongue dragging over white skin, licking at now faded fangmarks and the drops of blood scattered like rose petals over snow.

They would have to leave, no hope otherwise. She was glad, in a numb sort of way that Remus probably had stopped them from staking both vampires in their eldritch slumbers. Perhaps Snape had stopped them as well. It would be like the man. And in that blink of a moment, Virginia awoke for the first time.

Melanie slapped a hand over the newborn's mouth to hold back that first victorious scream of death cheated. Natural, but not the time or place right now. Not when they needed to sneak out like thieves.

"Quiet. We need to go, Childe." Green glimmering crystal eyes watched over the edge of her hand, and Melanie almost whimpered when a soft tongue was dragged across her palm. Ah god. Calm, focus, Melanie. And don't think about how sexy this little red head curled up against your side and licking your palm, dragging virgin fangs across the skin looks, feels, smells...god. She closed her eyes for a moment, then tugged Virginia from the bed. "We go. Quick. Silent. Death."

"Yesssssss..."

Melanie guided her across the floor, fledgling vampire stumbling in her coltish newness and creator stalking by her side. The blonde punched out the window, glass falling to the ground in shattering shimmers of ice, and then got up onto the windowsill. "Come to me."

Virginia climbed upwards, and Melanie wrapped her arms around her before letting them both fall backwards. Quiet laughter in her ear as they tumbled to the ground, leaving consternation and worry behind them. Mortality worried them not. They hit the ground in a flurry of black leather and cloth, rolling over on the grass and laughing, touching, a little glance slide of fangs across one another's lips and just being there. Then they fled.

The vampires were gone into the night before Pomfrey could do more then scream once.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Snape hissed at Pomfrey, the usually stoic woman dissolved into tears and hysterics. He went to the broken window and looked out into the night, knuckles white as he gripped the windowsill.

"This is all my fault," Remus said numbly. Most of the professors had come at the sound of Pomfrey's screams, and many of the students gathered as well. Snape had sent them packing in confusion and gossipy whispers with a glare, a few detentions and numerous scathing comments. The Slytherin House Master's back was straight as the werewolf crumpled into a chair, shaking hands over his face.

"Grow up, mongrel. Yes, this is partly your fault. But Virginia was meddling with things she shouldn't have touched. Shouldn't have been calling to the things she did. Now, we have to decide how to explain this to her parents..."

"You mean, I will have to explain this to her parents," Dumbledore sighed. "And to the school board..."

"I'll go pack my desk," Remus said numbly, making no movement off the chair. "They'll be firing me. You're the only man who'd let a werewolf teach in the school...and Melanie was someone I brought into the school."

"This is a mess," Snape hissed from between his teeth. "And I don't know what that fool of a girl thought she was doing in the first place. There are reasons why calling on the ancient Gods is forbidden! I suppose we must be thankful she didn't look to Kali, Lamamu, or perhaps even Ashtoreth. Because I think, they would have answered. Such power...no wonder that what happened in her first year happened. I think we have all misjudged that occurrence. Consider this then. What if He-Who-Must-Be-Named was seeking to dispose of a possible rival?"

"I thought Harry..." Remus began and Snape cut him short with a wave of his hand.

"Harry is the one named in the prophecy who's meant to kill him, yes, but I think that You-Know-Who would be far more displeased if he was beaten and not killed. Merely vanquished. And I think that the one who could have done so has just been turned into a vampire. And as we know, vampires can control magic and they are always, always Magicians of the Blood. Very powerful dark and ancient magics indeed..." Snape continued to look out the window, where the two had fled, ignoring the fact that broken daggers of glass were cutting into his palm.

There was always more to the house of Gryffindor then appeared to the eye.

Draco paced in his room, almost feeling her movement away from him like a physical pain. She was gone. And she kept getting further away. Physically, and in so many other ways as well. A vampire. His beloved Cin was a vampire, dead and gone, lost to him. Infected with a blood magic that would warp her into a monster, a demon of the night.

And he couldn't even show that he cared.

He breathed in a deep breath, steeling himself as a knock sounded on his door. Time to put on the best performance of his life, while the girl – no, woman – that he loved escaped further and further into the night. Blaise opened the door slowly and looked at his friend.

"And this world is nothing but a dream of a madman, full of sound and noise, signifying nothing. There is nothing in the world that has not already been acted out, and I too, must take my place upon that stage," Draco said dreamily, picking up an earring from his bedside table. The dragon clung to its moonstone tighter and hissed uneasily. "Because in the end, nothing really matters and I am better off alone. Hark! Can you hear the sounds of the hounds of war, clamouring at the gates?"

Blaise stared at the Malfoy, who began to laugh then broke off into harsh choking sobs. He closed the door quietly, then went back downstairs to find Snape. "Sir?"

Snape turned, robes whispering along the stones. "Yes, Zabini?"

"I think Malfoy's gone mad."


	43. Blood payment

Snarling, Draco paced out from his bedroom, eyes feral and gleaming with something other then his usual arrogance. Quicksilver eyes, limpid and shifting grey with something insane lurking in the back of them. His face was paler then usual, dark shadowed eyes gleaming under a disordered fringe of winter silvered hair, fingers curled as if they were about to grasp something. Silent steps brought him up behind Zabini where he stood talking to Snape, a quick hand flashing out caught the other boy's silvery grey hair, a darker shade then Draco's own and pulling him away. Blaise yelped in pain, elegant hands flying to where his cousin held him as Draco forced him to his knees, eyes wide and frighteningly blank. "Blaise, you gave my Cin the book. I know you did so don't bother lying to me." He half sobbed, a dark guttural noise of agony. "I will deal with you later, cousin. Treacherous lying descendent of an Egyptian WHORE!" Blaise went flying into the opposite wall as Draco kicked him in the chest, silvery strands of hair still fixed into his fingers.

There was a sharp audible crack of breaking bone as Blaise hit the stone, before falling to the ground. He lifted his head slightly and spat blood onto the floor of the Slytherin common room. "Maybe. But it's better then being the son of a blood whore, selling family honour for fleeting power from a being of the dark." Draco hissed through his teeth like the reptile he was named for, sharp canines denting the almost pouty shape of his bottom lip. Blaise shuddered in a breath through the pain of broken ribs, before saying in a dead monotone, "Challenge thou me?"

"Challenge you do not deserve," Draco bit out. "Blood of my blood."

"Then what, if not challenge, kinsman?"

"Restitution. Punishment. Payment."

"In blood?"

"What else? Follow then, cousin. Payment is asked, and you have said aye to the manner of monies needed. Scarlet coin, red as the blood now drained from my love's body." Draco howled with laughter, insane ringing guffaws echoing through the dungeons as he headed for the portal to the dungeons. Snape followed, an imposing figure in a dark robe.

"Mr Malfoy-"

"Petrificus Totalis!" Blaise ordered and the Potions Master stiffened then fell to the floor. Zabini got to his feet, licking blood off his lips with a quick pink tongue. "No interference, Snape. You should know that. Not in something like this. Honour must be satisfied, no? Or else I must gift my love to him to pay for the one I have removed. And she doesn't even know I think on her, curses my name and scolds me like a child." He crossed to where Snape lay, silently raging and trapped before crouching down again. "And she will never know. Now. Malfoy can kill me with a thought. It's what Malfoys do. They obliterate. Zabinis…well, we move in shadow and deceit. But this is what must happen. He has asked, and I will pay for what I have done. It is an old blood thing." Blaise rose once more to his feet and followed his cousin out.

Draco yelped and sniggered, grey eyes gleaming with lunacy as he made his way through the corridors to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Out, the damned nature of all men, out! Demons inside the skin of the living, indeed I do see this. Treacherous!" Blaise followed him on cat silent feet, grey-green eyes sorrowful. Draco whirled on him and slapped him full across the face, sending blood trickling down his chin where his teeth cut his lip. The other Slytherin licked his lips, red tinging his teeth before he grabbed Draco by the upper arms and slammed him against a wall.

"Do you want your payment or not?"

"In spades and full, from blood born darkness," Draco snarled, before leaning forward and kissing Blaise hard, biting down on his bottom lip. The other boy made a strangled noise of pain as blood flooded into Draco's mouth, staining their joined mouths with vermilion lifegiving fluid. "Why do you taste so of innocence, when you have condemned my Cin to death? WHY?! My heart is dead within me, and still yours beats? Shouldst I not then tear thy heart from thy breast, or thy love's from hers?"

"Leave her out of it, Draco!" Blaise let his hands drop, stepping back from his grief mad cousin.

"Should I? Or should I drag her down in the filth with the rest of us poor sinners?" Draco hissed, before walking on to the bathroom. He entered regally.

"You can't come in here!" Myrtle squawked indignantly. "This is a girl's bathroom!"

"It's a passageway, also." Draco crossed to the taps, running his hands along the wall and looking for something that Ginny had assured him was there. A snake. He tilted his head, and squinted slightly. "Get your lazy arse over here, Zabini, and open this for me."

Silently, Blaise came over and studied the snake etching in the metal. He licked his lips clean of blood and hissed through his teeth. "Open." Strictly speaking, Blaise was not a Parseltongue. It was more of a hereditary bent through his grandmother to speak with reptiles, the many gods of the Egyptian Pantheon often requiring that their followers address them in the tongues of their sacred animals. Learning the languages was a long and arduous task, undertaken only by the most dedicated of followers. Or, one conferred on them by the gods themselves to their selected few. Nefernehet had been a priestess of Wadjet, one of the twin goddesses that protected Egypt and the Pharaoh. Wadjet's sacred animal was the cobra, who spits poison into the eyes of Pharaoh's enemies from her place on his brow. Blaise had inherited the gift with his grandmother's blood, just as he had inherited the book of Egyptian charms and dark spells.

Nevertheless, the taps started to judder and shake as the secret pathway opened. One after the other, the silvery haired youths dropped down to the ground below them, deep in the dark. Where a great battle had been fought, both for the soul of one young girl and for the fate of the world. The place known as the Chamber of Secrets, fashioned by Salazar Slytherin himself at the time of the school's founding, once populated by an immense basilisk before it was slain by the Boy-Who-Lived. The place of Slytherin's heir.

Snape growled as he stalked down the corridors, following a hunch. It had been immensely humiliating for the House Master to admit that he had underestimated his students, and even more so that he had been Petrified by one of them. It was to his never-ending mortification however, that he had the mutt to thank for applying the counter curse. Once again, he had been saved by one the Marauders, but this time it hadn't even been their fault he'd been in trouble in the first place! His stomach twinged, and he made a mental note to make up a potion for stomach ulcers caused by stress when he got back to his lab. After the last few months, he'd gone through his supply pretty quickly. Remus walked beside him, silent to avoid agitating the other teacher further. Snape was in a truly foul mood, even for him and the werewolf was forced for once to admit that this time, the Slytherin might have very good reason for being as angry as he was.

Remus looked askance at Snape once they arrived at the girl's bathroom and the pale man just pushed in through. Myrtle shrieked and wailed recriminations. Snape touched the taps, looking for what had drawn Draco in during his fit of madness. Found it. A rough etching of a serpent.

"Go and get Potter."

"Severus. Are you-"

"We need a Parseltongue, Lupin. Go and get the idiot boy."

And let us hope it's not too late. Snape stared at his face in the mirror, sallow and haunted while Remus took a few steps back towards the door then fled.

Blaise watched Draco as the other boy yelped, snarled and wept, raving and gesticulating wildly as he roamed the underground space. He was looking for something. Blaise sat on a stone, ignoring the stench that still lingered of the Basilisk's corpse, mostly down to white ivory bones now but the smell of rotting flesh still wafted. Drifted. Trapped. Watching Draco move was like watching a caged Wyvern pace its cage, wings beating futilely against the bars and insane with fury, spitting venom and hissing. Berserk.

"Hand out against the stone, Zabini."

"Time?"

"Time is a fleeting thing, fickle mistress with a whim to lift her skirts for any. Time is a whore." Draco tossed his head fretfully as Blaise got up, walking across to him and placing a hand across the stonewall where the other boy stood. A wicked blade glittered in Draco's clenched fist as he raised it, a knife that was a good foot long but not quite long enough to be called a sword. It was more then sharp enough to cleave through skin and muscle to bone underneath and through again. Blaise shuddered and turned his eyes away, tenseness tightening along his shoulders as his fingers gripped spasmodically at the rock as he waited.

Snape tapped a foot impatiently as Harry bent and whispered to the engraving, opening the entrance to the Secret Chamber.

Miles away, Virginia lifted her head from Melanie's breast, where they lay sleeping in a tangled rats nest of silks and velvets. As the older vampire lifted one elegantly manicured hand to pet her, she laid her head back down against the other woman's body, listening to a heartbeat that no longer existed except in her dreams.

"Haste, Lupin!" Snape hissed at the other teacher as they made their way past the rock fall that cluttered the middle of the tunnel. A scrap of black cloth had been torn off against a jagged edge, brown stain showing blood had been left behind as well. Together, the two larger adult males managed to squeeze through the fissure two younger men had just wriggled through not half an hour before.

"Payment."

Blaise squeezed his eyes shut.

"Must be paid."

He swallowed as Draco spoke, hearing his heartbeat roar in his ears.

There was barely even the sound of displaced air as the machete swung downwards, and Blaise's scream ricocheted off the walls as he immediately clutched at the blood spurting stump of his right arm. Draco looked at the blade curiously, then lifted it to his mouth and delicately lapped at the blood covering it as his cousin cowered and yelled himself hoarse with pain at his feet.

"It is paid, and paid," the Malfoy announced, then dropped the knife on the ground as he turned to leave. It hit hilt first, then spun to fall once again, blade clattering to a halt against the stone near where Zabini knelt.

Severus and Remus exchanged a glance, and then broke into a flat out run, splashing through puddles and risking breaking their ankles on the uneven ground. They found a white faced Blaise Zabini keeping himself alive barely by a thumb on the main vein in his wrist, blood covering the ground around him and a slightly dulled knife lying by him.

Draco was gone.


	44. Nightclub

A/N: 'Haunted' by Poe.

Also, I have received a lot, a lotta emails going 'ohmygod, what did you do?!' Ahahahaha, I laugh, as so. Yes, Ginny is a vampire. Yes, Draco is completely barking and will be for the foreseeable future. And no, I'm not telling you what's going to happen, so just sit back, relax, and your reading pleasure will be what it is my desire to write. Capische? We all on the same page here? Fantastic. Onwards!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Glittering strobe lights flickered over the heaving mass of dancing bodies on the dance floor in one of London's hottest, most exclusive new underground clubs. Operating without a proper license and set inside the warehouse district, the Midnite was the place to be, if you were young, pretty and had a bit of cash to spread around. In the middle of the dance floor, there was something of a circle around one pair, since they had very adamantly warned anyone off from dancing with them, while both men and women quietly panted after the two, one dressed in sullen red leather, somewhat reminiscent of drying arterial blood while the other was in classic black.

"Baddap ba baddap baddap ba baddap ba…"

White blond hair shone against red, silky strands tangling with each other in a momentary tapestry.

"Come here, pretty tease. Can you tell me where are you? You, were you saying something? I need to get my bearings, I'm lost and the shadows keep on changing…"

The red head dipped, hair brushing the floor and leg bent so it was around the other

woman's, hands wrapped around each other's wrists. Slowly, the blonde dragged the red haired girl back up and their hands skimmed down each other's backs, hips rocking in time with the music. There was something timelessly elegant and graceful about their movements, alluring and seductive

"I'm haunted by the lives that I have loved and the actions I have hated…"

Red on black undulated, one mouth stained red with blood. It was hard to see where the blood had come from in the fluttering light and shadows of the dance club. Perhaps the bite on one neck had let flow the blood on smiling crimson lips and tainted fangs?

"Haunted...by the lives that wove that web inside my haunted head today. Baddap ba baddap ba baddap ba baddap ba…"

Slowly, an icy white haired boy broke free from the mass of grooving humans, stalking across the floor.

"Don't cry, there's always a way. Here in November in this house of leaves we pray. Please, I know it's hard to believe to see a perfect forest through so many splintered dreams..."

The red head turned, looking over her should, black collar clear against her milky white throat. There was something otherworldly about all three of them, their skin almost glowing in the fluorescent lighting as the boy held out his hand, head tilted slightly to watch her.

"You and me, and the shadows keep on changing. And I'm haunted by the lives that I have loved and the actions I have hated. Haunted by the promises I made and others I have broken. I am haunted, by the lives that wove a web inside my haunted head..."

The blonde woman in red let go of the red head in black, and she sauntered across the floor to the white haired youth.

"I will always need you, I will always want you, I will always love you, and I will always miss you..."

Two hands met, palm to palm as they stared into each other's eyes. The woman in red looked on, almost in maternal satisfaction.

"Come here, no I won't say please. One more look at the ghost before I make it leave..."

Slowly, they turned around each other, hands still touching.

"Come here. I got the pieces here, come gather up those splinters, build a casket for my tears. I'm haunted by the lives that I have loved, I'm haunted. I'm haunted by the hallways in this turning room, the voices that are carrying this tune, baddap ba, baddap ba da baddap ba da, baddap ba da, baddap ba da..."

Draco turned his hand and grabbed Virginia by the wrist, pulling her up against him and sliding one knee between her legs. She leaned in, dazzling fangs gleaming in her smile. Some Gothic piece of nonsense and tears, singing about death when two predators already lurked in their midst and insanity looked on and laughed at the pretentiousness of it all.

"You haunt me."

"I'm not a ghost, Draco."

"Are you not?"

She slid a hand down his back to his ass, digging her nails in. Draco hissed in a breath as Melanie sauntered over, Virgina wrapping a leg around his and keeping him in place with her now greater strength. He shuddered and placed an arm around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder, fire over ice. She didn't look the sweet wholesome girl anymore, rather an elemental force skin lit from behind by some eldritch inferno and crackling out from the ends of her coppery hair. Her green eyes had hardened to emerald brilliance, nails crystalline. Melanie was the same; but the sense of looming power lingered with every movement, outlining the sweep of her hand through the air as she pointed one finger at Draco with afterimages. They were too dazzling to watch directly for very long, even the Muggles who were dancing around them moved back and gave them their space, while Draco shimmered darkly and sucked their light into himself.

"You...what do you do here, Icey? Didn't your father snap the whip quickly enough?"

"Shut up, Melanie. This...is between myself and your Childe. Who is mine as well. She promised herself."

"Promises, promises. Quickly forgotten and dust on the wind, bay-bee..." Melanie undulated over and placed her arm around Virginia's waist, resting her hand on Draco's hip. "You tossing the old man over? You're deliciously insane now."

"We can smell it on your scent. Drifting and screaming about stars and icicles. Fire bright, fire light, bring me home my love tonight," Virginia singsonged. "I want him, Melanie. He's mine too."

"And I want him." Melanie leant over and snapped her fangs together bare millimetres from Draco's face. He was unmoved, staring back at her coldly. "You smell of familial blood, little Wyvern. What did you do?"

"Punishment comes swiftly to the wicked."

"I think a costume change is in order."

"And weapons. We have work to do, do we not?"

"Who killed Cock Robin? I, said the sparrow. I, with my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin," Draco quoted, breath falling onto Melanie's lips like spirit. "Slither the snake to its hiding place, always to rest, to sleep, ay to dream mayhap. Perhaps we all dream. Do you dream me, or do I dream you?"

"It is a question that may never be answered, because of course, we all imagine ourselves to be the dreamer," Virginia said, batting her eyelashes at the Slytherin. "But we're all trapped in the same nightmare, and the bogeyman screaming from under the bed has a similar face."

"Voldemort," Draco hissed with loathing. Melanie threw her head back and laughed, long blonde hair fanning out.

"And here the snake turns full circle, oh so very Dark Lord. The girl you threw away and the boy you forced, they're grown up now and oh so very, very _hungry._"


End file.
